AGEUSIA
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: Tinggal meluruskan hati mereka yang terus merasa salah. Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang saling diam. Bagaimana caranya agar mereka saling bertegur sapa kembali? Brothership TeukHae - TeukKyu / Friendship KiHae. [CHAPTER 8 - UP]
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG?**

****"Lihat, Hae.. _Hyung _bawakan strawbery yang sangat banyak. Kau ingin?"

Donghae? Menggeleng pelan lantas mengatupkan kedua mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau tak mau? Padahal, ini hasil panen kebun kita hari ini. Kau begitu semangat menanamnya bersama Kibum. Ataukah? Kau ingin memakannya bersama Kibum?"

"_Shireo!_"

Sejenak Leeteuk terdiam menanggapi penolakan adiknya. Ia menghela nafas lelah, sambil kembali mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi kini. Apa yang tengah terjadi pada adiknya tersebut.

.

_"Ageusia_?"

_"Saraf pada pengecapnya terganggu. Ia tak dapat merasakan apapun pada semua makanan ataupun minuman yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.."_

_"Apakah bisa disembuhkan?"_

_"Kita berusaha bersama.."_

.

Leeteuk genggam tangan Donghae yang begitu kurus. Bocah itu? Tak ingin menyentuh makanan semenjak lidahnya tak dapat mengecap rasa. Makanan tanpa rasa? Itu sangatlah tak enak, hingga Donghae menolak semua makanan.

"Dengar, Hae. Kau akan sembuh. Mari, berjuang bersama," tutur Leeteuk, memandang Donghae dengan tatapan yang begitu sarat akan sebuah pengharapan, sedang Donghae? Hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lantas menangis di hadapan sang _hyung_.

"Kau bisa.."

**Segini dulu? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : AGEUSIA**

**Cast : Donghae - Leeteuk - Kibum - Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Brothership - Friendship**

* * *

**_Minah Hartika_**

Cerita baru saja dimulai..

Tentang mereka semua. Hidup mereka yang berliku. Entah apa yang menjadi permasalahan. Egokah?

**[CHAPTER 1]**

**.**

Di awal tahun baru tepatnya, menjelang 1 januari sebelum tahun 2000 bahkan.

Hari yang dinantikan banyak orang dengan segala kemeriahan yang ada. Disambut oleh beribu tawa di antara pesta, pesta kembang api? Pesta minuman? Ada berbagai banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan di hari itu. Termasuk, sebuah pesta pernikahan yang berlangsung di malam menjelang tahun baru tersebut. Di malam hari, sebuah pesta pernikahan yang mewah berlangsung di sebuah hotel mewah di Seoul.

Ada banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan, bagaimana saat kedua mempelai itu nampak serasi, lantas menebar cinta mereka. Dari tiap tatapan mata yang begitu penuh cinta, juga dari sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir, yang mengundang ada begitu banyak riuh tepuk tangan. Namun, Tak disangka bahwa, ada yang tak bahagia dengan itu! Ada yang menyambut bingung, dari kebahagiaan tersebut. Mengapa?

Tepatnya seorang bocah yang mengenakan pakaian resminya. Layaknya yang lain, iapun hadir dan menyaksikan. Namun tak ada raut bahagia di wajahnya. Tak ada tepukan tangan darinya. Ia, terlalu sibuk dengan bisikan-bisikan yang menerpa ingatannya.

_"Donghae akan tinggal denganku!"_

_"Tidak! Dia akan tinggal denganku, titik!"_

_"Hmh, baiklah! Kita atur jadwal yang adil bagi kita untuk bersama dengan Donghae. Atau, bagaimana jika liburan sekolah dia bersamaku? Kurasa ini cukup menguntungkan untukmu!"_

Jemari-jemari mungil itu mengepal erat, dengan mata yang begitu sendu. Perlahan kepalanya bergerak, membawa serta wajahnya agar menunduk dalam. Suara ribut itu tak ia hiraukan, karena suara dalam batinnya sendiri begitu mengganggu dirinya.

_"Besok, Donghae harus menghadiri pernikahanku. Ia harus menemui ibu barunya!"_

_"KAU SUDAH GILA!"_

Akhirnya, sepasang mata miliknya terkatup rapat, menahan buliran air yang menyeruak, seolah memaksanya untuk menumpahkan mereka. Namun ia bertahan semampunya. Ia tarik nafasnya dalam, lantas tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, kakinya mulai beranjak meninggalkan keramaian.

**...**

Sunyi. Mungkin ini yang diinginkan olehnya? Setelah sebelumnya, ia menaiki sebuah taksi sedang sang supir menatap bingung ke arahnya. Wajar mengingat, "mengapa kau keluyuran sendirian anak manis?" begitulah tanya sang supir padanya.

Ia memang sendirian, mengundang rasa heran bagi siapapun orang dewasa yang melihatnya. Melihat seorang bocah yang pergi sendirian di malam hari tanpa siapapun di sampingnya. Namun dengan tegas ia berkata, "antar aku ke rumah ibu! Jangan heran paman_, _aku punya uang meski usiaku masih delapan tahun," dan berakhir dengan sang supir yang mengangguk mengerti.

Kini, tinggalah ia sendiri. Terduduk di lantai yang dingin dan berdebu di malam itu. Menekuk lututnya lantas menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Pintu di sebuah kediaman, yang bahkan, tak bercahaya. Terlihat tak berpenghuni.

Dia diam, tak menangis dan meraung layaknya anak kecil yang takut akan malam, gelap dan juga sunyi. Ataukah ia terlalu tidak kuat merasakan itu semua? Hingga ia kesulitan untuk menangis. Namun, ia tetap dapat berbicara. Mungkin pada angin malam yang tengah menggoyangkan helaian rambutnya, dan juga dedaunan milik pohon di pekarangan rumah tersebut. Entahlah..

"Ibu dimana? Ibu belum pulang?" lirihnya.

Tentu tak akan ada yang menjawab. Membuatnya menekuk wajahnya, kecewa. Berulang kali ia hela nafasnya, hingga akhirnya ia beranjak, menapaki rerumputan di halaman rumah tersebut. Rerumputan yang dingin, dan basah oleh embun.

Kakinya mulai melangkah lemah, meninggalkan kediaman sang ibunda yang nyatanya, tak bisa ia jadikan tempat untuk berlindung. Ia, akhirnya kembali pergi menembus malam, entah kemana..

**...**

Berganti tempat, meski masih di hari yang sama di jam berbeda. Seorang pria remaja, kini tengah memilah beberapa buku di lemari yang nampak usang. Berbekal senter di tangan kirinya, karena ruangan itu nampak gelap. Juga, terdapat ponsel yang terlihat tengah menghubungkan sebuah percakapan dengannya.

"Aku hanya sebentar paman! Setelah pesta tadi, aku mampir ke rumah untuk mengambil buku untuk keperluan esok hari.." ucapnya pada dia di ujung sana.

Sejenak, ia tiup buku yang ia ambil, berusaha menyingkirkan debu disana. "Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Iya! Iya!" ucapnya lagi lantas menutup ponselnya. Setelahnya, ia simpan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya, dan mulai beranjak pergi, meninggalkan ruangannya tersebut.

Sempat ia tolehkan pandangannya ke berbagai sudut di ruang itu, sambil menatap sedih pada setiap barang disana. "Baru setahun, semua sudah usang dan berdebu! Kenapa rumah ini tak mereka jual saja, menyebalkan!" rutuknya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Di sambut ruang lain di luar, juga beberapa anak tangga yang membantunya menuruni tempat berlantai dua tersebut.

Tak lama, ia sudah akan mengunjungi pintu menuju luar namun, ia dikagetkan dengan pintu yang sulit ia buka. Ada yang mengganjal di luar sana, namun ia tak tahu itu apa. Hingga dengan sedikit paksaan, ia berhasil keluar dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Sampai disana, nampaknya keterkejutannya belum akan berakhir. Ia mengernyit, mendapati tubuh yang tengah terduduk di depan pintu sana. Sempat ia berfikir, 'siapa?' namun itu tak lama. Matanya membulat mendapati siapa yang dilihatnya.

"Astaga, Donghae!" pekiknya tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya. Ia teriakkan satu nama, atas dia, sang bocah yang sempat menghalangi pintu keluar itu untuk terbuka.

_"Hyung_.."

Suara lirih terdengar kemudian. Sang _hyung _lantas berjongkok, untuk melihat dia yang nampak sebagai adik kecilnya, _dongsaeng_nya. "Donghae, kau sedang apa disini?" tanya sang _hyung _resah, dan lalu menggapai Donghae, memangkunya dan memeluknya erat.

Dia, Donghae. Bocah kecil yang sempat terombang-ambing dengan batinnya itu, yang baru saja menghadiri pesta pernikahan ayahnya dengan ibu barunya, yang sempat menanti kedatangan sang ibu kandung yang tak kunjung datang itu, yang sempat bersikap seolah ia kuat atas semuanya? Kini, ia menampakkan sisi kekanakannya pada sang _hyung_. Dengan segurat sakit, dari genangan air di sudut matanya, ia menatap sang _hyung _sambil merenggut.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau disini sendirian? Kau bersama siapa? Ayah? Ibu?"

Donghae enggan menjawab. Ia hanya memeluk sang _hyung, _melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang _hyung _erat, lantas menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu saudaranya itu. Donghae, lantas terisak pedih disana. Meraung, dan menangis keras.

Sang _hyung_ menyerah untuk bertanya. Ia hanya mengusap punggung Donghae dengan lembut, memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman. Tubuh Donghae bahkan bergetar hebat. Ia dapat menyimpulkan, bahwa _dongsaeng_nya itu, tengah ketakutan.

"_Hyung _disini, Hae. Jangan menangis lagi.."

**...**

"Kita belum bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa Leeteuk-_ah_. Mungkin Donghae yang kabur?"

Leeteuk menggeleng pasti. "Itu tidak mungkin, paman!" bantahnya kuat. "Donghae tak mungkin melakukannya! Aku tahu dia seperti apa!"

"Jangan lupa keadaan berubah sekarang. Anak mana yang akan tahan berada dalam posisinya? Termasuk kau! Kau yang akhirnya memutuskan hubunganmu dengan orang tuamu sendiri, dan memilih tinggal denganku, kan? Donghaepun sama, Teuki-_ah_!"

"Kupikir ia terlalu muda untuk berfikir sepertiku," balas Leeteuk, sedikit merenggut kesal, sambil menarik selimut Donghae, melindunginya dari angin yang dingin.

"Buktinya? Sekarang bahkan ia tak ingin kembali pada siapapun. Pada ayah kalian? Pada ibu kalian? Jelas ia tak akan mau! Buruk jika mengingat, mereka membuat jadwal untuk mengurus Donghae bergantian!"

Leeteuk mengangguk lemah, menyetujuinya. Keadaan nampak terbuka perlahan. Ia pandangi wajah Donghae yang masih memerah, dengan mata bengkaknya akibat tangisan beberapa waktu lalu. Ia usap helaian rambut Donghae yang basah oleh keringat. "Seandainya mereka tak berpisah, seandainya mereka tak mengecewakan kami! Mungkin keadaan tak akan seperti saat ini, paman!"

**...**

_"Kita akan bercerai!"_

_"Baik jika itu maumu! Leeteuk dan Donghae, akan ikut denganku!"_

_"Tidak akan! Kita serahkan semua pada pengadilan.."_

_"Aku tidak mau ikut dengan kalian! Tidak akan! Lupakan bahwa aku adalah anak kalian!"_

_"Donghae, kau akan tinggal dengan siapa?"_

_"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku.."_

Donghae, bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Anak itu, tengah bermimpi sesuatu hal yang mampu mengoyak luka hatinya. Kenangan satu tahun terakhir yang begitu mengerikan baginya, yang sulit sekali untuk lepas dari bayangannya.

_"Hyung.._" isaknya. Ia mulai terbawa akan mimpinya dan tanpa sadar, mencengkram selimut yang tengah dipakainya. "Jangan pergi! Aku tak ingin sendiri!" ujarnya sambil menutup erat kedua matanya. Ia terlalu ketakutan..

Hingga beberapa saat, cahaya mulai menerangi ruangan yang di tempatinya. Diikuti suara langkah mendekat ke arah ranjang dimana ia berada, dan lalu menghampirinya serta menepuk pelan pipinya. "Donghae-_ya_.."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Donghae terperanjat dari tidurnya. Dengan nafas memburu ia menatap sekelilingnya hingga terlihat olehnya, satu sosok yang mampu membuat matanya kembali berembun. _"Hyung_.." panggilnya dengan sorot mata tak percaya. Seolah membenarkan, bahkan ia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya untuk menggapai kedua sisi wajah sosok yang dipanggilnya. "Leeteuk _hyung _ ini kau?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum, merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Donghae. "Ini _hyung_, Hae.."

"Aku tak bermimpi kan?"

Leeteuk menggeleng lembut. "Tidak, kau tidak sedang bermimpi.."

Saat itu pula, dengan wajah merenggut Donghae kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Leeteuk dan berbisik, "aku merindukanmu, _hyung_! Kenapa kau tak pernah menemuiku?"

Leeteuk kembali mengusap punggung Donghae, dimana disana, kain piyama yang bahkan Leeteuk yang memakaikannya tadi malam, itu melekat di punggung Donghae yang basah. "Maaf untuk itu, Hae.."

Sejenak, Leeteuk merasakan tubuh Donghae yang kembali bergetar. Anak itu kembali terisak di bahunya. "Aku disini saja denganmu, _hyung_! Aku tak ingin bersama ibu! Aku tak ingin bersama ayah.."

"Donghae.."

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Donghae, membuat Leeteuk terperanjat. "Aku tidak mau!"

Leeteuk menjadi gusar. "Baiklah, kau disini bersama _hyung_. Jangan menangis lagi, _saeng_.." bujuknya agar meredam jeritan Donghae.

**...**

Menapaki pagi..

Dengan ragu, Donghae menapaki tangga menuju ruangan makan ditemani Leeteuk yang menuntun langkahnya. Ia menatap takut pada mereka yang kini menghuni meja di ruangan makan tersebut. Satu persatu ia perhatikan.

Ada tiga sosok yang sebenarnya dikenalnya namun, tak terlalu akrab mengingat mereka jarang bertemu. Donghae pikir, dua orang itu, pasangan seperti ayah dan ibunya. Donghae tahu! Satu sosok lagi, bocah seperti dirinya..

"Donghae sudah bangun?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka, mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, layaknya seorang ibu yang rupawan.

Sedang Donghae hanya mengangguk kaku, membuat kening salah satu di antara mereka mengerut. "Mengapa kau terlihat takut? Kami masih keluargamu, Hae!" ujarnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum maklum. Ia tarik satu kursi, agar dapat diduduki oleh Donghae. "Ayah dan ibu tak pernah mengajak Donghae menemui kalian. Mungkin Donghae belum kenal.." jelas Leeteuk.

"Mereka sibuk setelah kelahiran Donghae memang.."

Ketiga orang dewasa itupun saling bercakap. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang masih terlihat takut. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan satu anak yang terlihat sama dengannya, terlihat dingin. Hanya diam, meski matanya memandang tajam pada Donghae. Donghae yang lalu, hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kibumie! Seharusnya kau memberikan ucapan selamat datang pada Donghae! Kalian baru bertemu bukan? Seharusnya kalian bisa lebih akrab. Donghae lebih tua satu tahun darimu.."

Ada tiga orang dewasa, termasuk Leeteuk yang kini menantikan tanggapan dia yang menyandang nama 'Kibumie' yang baru saja dipanggil oleh satu-satunya perempuan dewasa disana. Bocah bernama Kibum, yang tak lain adalah anak dari paman dan bibinya.

Kibum menyimpan gelas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Bahkan, masih ada jejak susu di sudut bibirnya. Tak ia hiraukan. Meski wajahnya terbilang biasa saja; tak berekspresi berlebihan, namun ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Kim Kibum!" ucapnya.

Leeteuk, beserta paman dan bibinya tersenyum kemudian. Sedang Donghae mulai menjabat tangan Kibum. "Aku Lee Donghae.."

"Kalian sepupu," tutur Leeteuk menepuk jabatan tangan tersebut. "Kalian harus bermain bersama nanti, ya?"

Kibum dan Donghae, sibuk melempar pandang dan lantas tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Disusul ucapan Kibum yang sedikit tak sopan, "jangan lupa cuci piyamaku, Donghae _hyung_.."

"..."

Donghae diam. Ia baru tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak mengenakan pakayannya sendiri. Setelahnya, ia nampak risih dengan hal tersebut, dan memandang Leeteuk sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Disini tak ada bajumu, Hae.."

Donghae nampak tak nyaman setelahnya. Mengundang Leeteuk untuk menghela nafasnya lantas memandang paman dan bibinya. Ia ungkapkan "maaf" untuk "Donghae tak biasa memakai baju orang lain. Dia tak akan suka.."

Sang bibi tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa2. Aku paham, bagaimana _oppa_ memanjakan anaknya," tuturnya mengutarakan kebiasaan saudara laki-lakinya, yang adalah ayah Leeteuk dan Donghae. "Dia juga teramat apik, jadi ini wajar.."

"Tapi kan bajuku tidak kotor, Donghae hyung!" protes Kibum di sisi lain.

Donghae enggan menjawab. Ia hanya fokus pada gatal di tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Sebaiknya nanti belikan beberapa helai pakaian untuknya, Leeteuk-_ah_.."

**...**

Berganti siang. Tinggalah Donghae, ditemani bibinya, dan juga Kibum. Tak ada sang paman yang harus pergi bekerja di tanggal merah tersebut. Juga tak ada Leeteuk yang tengah membelikan pakaian untuk Donghae. Si bocah Donghae yang ternyata manja luar biasa. Ia bahkan benar-benar tak bisa memakai pakaian orang lain. Hanya pakaian dalam saja? Ya, benar! Terbalut bedak yang tebal pula di tiap kulit tubuhnya.

Sang bibi tersenyum, melihat bagaimana lucunya Donghae, tengah berkutat dengan Crayon dan gambar yang tengah dibuatnya bersama Kibum di atas sofa. Aroma bedak mengguar, menambah kesan hangat disana.

"Kibum! Mobil harus empat rodanya!" ucap Donghae. "Tambahkan satu di belakang, gunakan warna hitam!"

"Aku tahu, _hyung_!" ujar Kibum malas.

Keduanya sudah nampak akrab, meski yang ada, Donghae yang cerewet dan banyak memerintah, sedang Kibum, sibuk memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Donghae namun, ia cukup bersabar dan tetap mengaping Donghae bermain.

Menit terus berjalan hingga menapaki jam. Donghae dan Kibum diam, menonton televisi setelah membereskan alat gambar mereka. Saat itulah, ibunda Kibum datang, dengan nampan kecil berisikan puding dengan bentuk beragam.

"Puding!" sontak Kibum bersorak.

Donghae turut menoleh, hingga matanya turut berbinar pada makanan tersebut. Ia sapukan lidahnya, pada sudut bibirnya. "Aku ingin itu.." ucapnya, sambil menatap sang nampan yang sudah tergeletak di atas meja.

"Ini untuk kalian. Makanlah sayang.."

berbeda dengan Kibum yang langsung menyantap, Donghae diam. Kemudian ia bergumam, "ibu tak pernah membuatnya untukku.."

Berubah hening, jika saja Kibum tak berucap, "kuhabiskan jika kau banyak bicara!"

"Eh, jangan!" protes Donghae, menyusul Kibum melahap puding buatan sang bibi. Berlomba bersama Kibum, untuk mendapatkan puding yang terbanyak, sambil tertawa riang..

Selang beberapa waktu..

"Apa cita-citamu selain menjadi pelukis, Hae?"

Donghae berfikir sejenak. "Aku suka berenang bibi!" ujarnya pada sang bibi yang bertanya. "Bolehkah aku menjadi atlet renang?" ungkapnya antusias.

"Tentu saja boleh! Dan kau, Kibumie? Setahu ibu kau benci berenang!"

"Kibumie tidak bisa berenang?" tanya Donghae dan Kibum, hanya menggeleng, sambil fokus melipat kertas di meja belajarnya, mengabaikan sang ibunda dan juga Donghae yang tertidur di ranjangnya tersebut.

"Kibum, kau tak mengantuk sayang? Tak ingin tidur siang?"

Kibum kembali menggeleng. Padahal di atas tempat tidurnya kini, sang ibu tengah mengusap helain rambut Donghae yang sudah dalam kantuknya. Namun ia? Mengangkat bahunya, terlihat acuh..

**...**

**PLAK.**

Satu tamparan keras, menyentuh pipi seorang pria dewasa yang kini sibuk meringis kecil.

"Baru sehari kau menikah, tapi kau sudah menelantarkan anakmu!" jerit satu wanita disana, yang baru saja menamparkan telapak tangannya.

"Aku tak menelantarkan dia! Dia yang pergi sendiri!" bantah sang pria.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kau lakukan, huh? apa?! Kau malah diam, dan asik meniduri istri barumu, brengsek!"

"HEY!"

"Aku tak mau tahu! Kau harus mengembalikan Donghae padaku sore ini, atau aku akan mencarinya sendiri, dan tak akan kubiarkan kau melihatnya lagi!"

**...**

Donghae tertidur di atas ranjang saudara sepupunya. Padahal Leeteuk datang membawa pakaian baru untuknya.

"Dia tidur tanpa pakaian?" tanya Leeteuk, merapatkan selimut Donghae. Bocah itu terlelap tanpa busana? Tidak. Setidaknya ia memakai kaus tak berlengan dan juga celana dalamnya yang bercorak nemo.

"Kau terlalu lama di luar, Leeteuk-ah," jawab sang bibi. "Taruh saja pakaiannya di atas nakas, biar kupakaikan nanti.."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Imo. Umh, dimana Kibum?"

Sang bibi tersenyum. "Hari ini ayahnya pulang lebih cepat, dan kau pasti tahu, dia sedang menunggui pamanmu di depan sana.."

"Oh.."

tak ada lagi percakapan. Sang bibi undur diri, sedang Leeteuk memilih duduk di sisi ranjang, mengamati wajah Donghae yang terlelap.

Waktu terus bergulir..

Keadaan sudah mulai mencair. Tak ada Donghae yang kaku. Ia yang mulai bisa berbincang. Dengan sang paman dan bibinya, terlebih dengan Kibum dan Leeteuk.

Keempatnya tengah mencoba menghabiskan malam bersama. Dengan 3 gelas kopi dan 2 susu coklat di meja. Dengan siaran televisi anak-anak yang tengah memanjakan mata, dan juga daya hayal mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, Donghae bergerak tak nyaman.

"Ada apa Hae?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"_Hyung_ piyamanya sempit.." keluh Donghae.

"Bibi rasa, punya Kibum akan lebih nyaman kau pakai Hae. Ukuran tubuh kalian sama.."

"Punyaku tidak ada virusnya _hyung_. Kau tenang saja.." timpal Kibum.

Mungkin, ini awal dari perubahan sikap Donghae menjadi lebih baik. Terbukti, ia yang mengangguk, setuju untuk memakaikan pakaian orang lain di tubuhnya.

"Kau harus terbiasa," gumam Leeteuk, mengulum senyumnya sambil mengacak surai Donghae dengan lembut.

**...**

Melewati malam ke-sepuluh tepatnya. Masih dengan kediaman yang beranggotakan 5 orang itu, tengah bercakap di malam tersebut, berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Strawberry kemarin itu, akan berbuah dengan cepat _hyung_!" ujar Kibum.

"Yang kemarin kita tanam?" tanya Donghae.

"Kita tak menanamnya. Kita merawatnya, hanya sampai berbuah nanti." tegas Kibum.

"Sama saja kan!" bantah Donghae, dengan wajah merenggut.

Perdebatan kecil itu terhenti, kala suara bel menyadarkan mereka, seorang tamu tengah berada di depan pintu.

"Biar aku!" ucap Leeteuk bergegas. Ia melangkah ke arah ruang depan dan segera membuka pintu. Namun..

"Leeteuk-_ah_!"

Leeteuk terpaku di tempatnya. Ia membuang wajahnya. Tak ingin menatap sosok di hadapannya, meski dengan segala hormat, ia panggil sosok itu. "Ada apa ibu kemari?" tanyanya pada dia yang adalah ibunya.

Sang ibu terenyuh karenanya. "Leeteuk sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil mencoba mengusap wajah putra tertuanya, namun ditepis kasar oleh Leeteuk.

"Untuk apa ibu kemari!" desak Leeteuk tak sabar.

Sang ibunda, menarik nafasnya pelan. Ia tahu putranya itu marah. Iapun menyerah pada Leeteuk yang memusuhinya. "Aku mencari adikmu! Dia ada?"

"Mengapa bertanya padaku? Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Leeteuk.

"Bohong! Ibu tahu, hanya kau satu-satunya tempat yang ditujunya selain aku dan ayahmu.."

Senyap. Leeteuk bungkam, hingga menarik kesabaran sang ibunda yang lalu bertamu tanpa hormat. "Aku tahu ia ada di dalam!"

"Bertamulah dengan sopan, ibu!" teriak Leeteuk namun tak di dengar sang ibunda yang sudah memasuki rumah sambil berkacak pinggang.

Suasana berubah mencekam, kala kaki itu melangkah ke arah ruang tengah, dan mendapati apa yang dicarinya. "Sudah kuduga, kalian bersekongkol dengannya menghasut Leeteuk dan juga menyembunyikan Donghae!" teriaknya.

"_Eonnie_.."

"Jangan berpura-pura! Aku tahu, kau akan lebih memihak pada kakakmu! Tega sekali kalian memisahkanku dengan kedua anakku!"

"Itu tidak benar, ibu!" raung Leeteuk menyusul.

Bukan tidak mungkin, prasangka itu hadir. Leeteuk, bahkan kini Donghae, tinggal dengan adik dari ayah mereka. Semua mengerti bagaimana perasaan sang ibu, menyisakan dua bocah yang terlihat tak mengerti. Namun, ada Donghae yang mulai merenggut takut.

"_Eonnie_ kami tak begitu. Kau salah faham. Biar kita bahas dengan kepala yang dingin.."

"Tidak! Aku akan bawa Donghae sekarang!"

Donghae mulai menggeleng takut, dan juga resah.

"Jangan ibu!"

Satu tarikan kasar, disaksikan oleh 4 pasang mata disana! Mungkin 6 dengan dia yang menarik, dan dia yang tertarik diiringi jeritan keras.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" ini dia, jeritan seorang Donghae. Ia menangis keras, dan juga meronta atas tarikan keras sang ibu di tangannya. Mencengkramnya keras, dan menyeretnya. Menyakitinya tentu saja..

Di sudut lain, Leeteukpun sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Dihampirinya jeratan tangan sang ibu pada lengan _dongsaeng_nya. "Ibu jangan! Kasihan Donghae!" jeritnya.

Kibum. Iapun melihat, dan tanpa sadar menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh sang ibu. Ia cengkram kuat jemari ibunya, menatap iba pada Donghae yang tengah meraung di lantai. Sedangkan ayahnya? Berusaha melerai perlahan. "_Noona_, jangan biarkan amarahmu menyakiti mereka nantinya.."

"Diam! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" jerit ibu dari Donghae dan Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau ibu!" jerit Donghae semakin keras. Tubuhnya merosot di lantai meski itupun, tak menghentikan tindakan kasar sang ibu, yang malah menyeretnya tanpa ampun.

"_Eonnie_.." lirih ibu dari Kibum, yang menyandang posisi sebagai mantan adik ipar dari wanita tersebut. Ia tak tahan menyaksikan anak seusia Donghae yang menangis sedemikian rupa.

"Jangan macam-macam! Aku lebih berhak atas anakku! Dan kau Leeteuk? Ibu harap kau juga pulang!"

Berakhir dengan Leeteuk yang dengan terpaksa menghentikan tindakannya semenjak sang paman mengambil alih tubuhnya, mencengkramnya sambil berbisik, "maaf, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun! Dia benar! Dia ibu kalian dan lebih berhak Leeteuk-_ah_.."

"Tapi paman!" sela Leeteuk resah, sambil menatap Donghae yang diseret sang ibu. Bahkan tangis Donghae, semakin kehilangan suaranya. "Donghae, Donghae.."

"Dia harus pulang. Biarkan dia pulang. Masih lebih baik dia tak membawamu pulang juga.."

"Tapi.."

"Kita masih bisa membawa Donghae kelak.."

**...**

Dengan amarah yang berhasil ia redam, Leeteuk memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi sang ibu. "Kalian sudah sampai?" tanyanya lebih lembut. Tertuang dari suaranya yang parau.

Ada jawaban dari ujung sana. "Hm. Aku baik-baik saja ibu. Maaf atas sikapku. Iya.." ucapnya terlibat percakapan yang halus. Berbeda dengan beberapa waktu lalu itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Apa Donghae baik-baik saja? Dia sudah tidur?" ucapnya dengan mata yang kembali berembun. "Jaga dia untukku ibu. Aku menyayangi kalian.."

Leeteuk menutup sambungan itu. Ada sang paman di sampingnya, yang lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Dengar! Fokusmu sekarang adalah, gapai impianmu. Selesakan sekolahmu. Jadilah orang yang sukses. Dengan begitu, paman yakin tak akan ada yang melarangmu untuk membawa Donghae. Melindunginya dengan segenap jiwamu kelak.."

"Kau benar.."

**_TBC_**

**_Typo_? Ada yang melihatnya?**

**Kritik saran? Silahkan tulis di review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Minah Hartika_**

"Aku ingin mati saja! Aku tak ingin sendiri!" - "Kau rela berpisah dengan _hyung_, Hae?"

"Mengapa harus ada perpisahan? Aku benci!"

**[CHAPTER 2]**

**.**

Waktu terus bergulir. Hanya dua hari saja, sekitar empatpuluhdelapan jam lebih mungkin, dari peristiwa penyeretan Donghae; perpisahan dirinya bersama saudara kandung satu-satunya. Bahkan sejak hari itu hingga saat ini, masih saja Donghae menangis. Meski tak sepanjang 48 jam itu ia menangis. Hanya saja, ia larut dalam sedihnya. Egonya sebagai seorang anak kecil begitu kuat. Ayolah! Wajar jika anak-anak sepertinya, menjadi marah kala keinginannya tak dipenuhi terlebih, ini adalah hal yang berkenaan dengan masalah batinnya – jiwanya – hidupnya.

Ada banyak mainan yang ditolaknya. Pemberian sang ibu yang membujuknya. Ada banyak kata manis yang ia abaikan, dari mulut mahir sang ibu tersebut. Ada pula banyak makanan kesukaannya yang juga ia tolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriaknya lantang, meneriaki sang ibu yang kini berada di ambang pintunya, bermaksud membawakannya beberapa makanan manis di dalam sebuah piring. Donghae, bahkan terbilang lancang. Melempar bantal kesayangannya, berwarna biru bercorak nemo ke arah pintu, membuat pintu itu kembali terbanting – tertutup dengan keras.

Kesabaran wanita dewasa cantik itu terkikis sudah. Ia menarik keras nafasnya, membusungkan dadanya dengan kedua tangan tersampir di sisi tubuhnya. Ia buka pintu kamar menuju putra bungsunya itu, yang kini tengah menangis keras. Dapat dilihatnya Donghae yang menangis di atas ranjangnya.

"Donghae, kau tak ingin mendengar ibu lagi sekarang?" tanyanya tajam. "Kau tak ingin menurut pada ibu lagi?"

Langkah sang ibu mendekat, membuat Donghae takut dan mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya yang kini berbuah isakan – isakan kecil. "Aku ingin dengan _hyung_.." lirihnya mencoba menjelaskan pada sang ibu, dengan suaranya yang parau dan bergetar.

"Tapi Leeteuk yang tak ingin pulang, Hae! Dia bahkan tinggal dengan orang lain, kau ingin sepertinya? Kau tahu mereka ada di pihak ayahmu! Kau ingin pada akhirnya tinggal bersama ayahmu? Meninggalkanku?"

Donghae tak mengerti. Ia sungguh tak ingin mengerti. Baginya, 'hanya bersama dengan Leeteuk yang selalu membuatnya nyaman', apa inipun sulit mereka kabulkan? Donghae tak mengerti pikiran orang-orang dewasa itu!

"_Hyung_.." panggilnya sambil menatap ke segala penjuru ruangan, berharap tiba-tiba Leeteuk hadir di hadapannya, bagai dongeng yang sering ia tonton. Ia berharap sihir itu ada untuknya!

"Dia tidak ada!" bentak sang ibu tak sabar. "Dia tak ada disini, Donghae! Berhenti menangis!"

Bukan! Bukan seperti itu tindakan yang benar. Terbukti dengan Donghae yang menangis semakin keras, tak tertahan. Hingga akhirnya sang ibu menyerah. Ia berdecak kesal, mengusap helaian rambut hitamnya, dan lalu mulai meninggalkan Donghae.

"Ibu akan kurung kau jika kau tak berhenti menangis!" ancamnya, membuat tangis Donghae semakin keras. Anak itu ketakutan, terlebih ketika sang ibu mulai menguncinya di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

_"Hyung! Hyung!"_

Hanya jeritan Donghae yang tersisa, memekakan telinga, menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali sang ibu, yang menutup mulutnya, ditemani buliran air mata yang mulai menetes dari kedua matanya. Ia bersandar di permukaan pintu yang baru saja ia tutup tersebut. Siapapun akan tahu, bahwa hatinya turut sakit dan menjerit! Donghae anaknya! Darah dagingnya!

**...**

Sedang di tempat lain, keadaan tak berbeda jauh. Terlihat tegang, semenjak sang tuan Lee menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman adik perempuannya.

Ada Leeteuk yang tengah meremas kesepuluh jemarinya, sambil menatap takut pada dia, sang ayah yang turut memandangnya. "Mengapa kau tak mengatakan pada ayah jika Donghae ada bersamamu waktu itu, Leeteuk-_ah_?" tanyanya, dengan gurat kecewa di wajahnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Leeteuk..

Sedang sang ayah, menarik nafasnya perlahan. "Kau masih marah pada ayah? Pada ibumu? Karena kami bercerai?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini mendapatkan sebuah reaksi dari Leeteuk, meski hanya nampak membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Leeteuk-_ah_! Kami memiliki alasan untuk berpisah, kau tahu?"

"Tidak!" sela Leeteuk. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kau menikah lagi!" ucapnya tajam. Tentang pernikahan sang ayah yang tidak diketahuinya. Dan miris ia rasa, saat mendengar sang ayah membawa serta Donghae ke pesta itu.

"Kau pikir aku yang membawa Donghae? Kau pikir aku menculik adikku sendiri?"

"..."

"Sekarang aku tahu, mengapa Donghae pulang ke rumah kita yang dulu malam itu! Aku mengerti mengapa Donghae tak ingin lagi tinggal bersamamu, juga bersama ibu!" pekiknya tertahan. "Tidakkah kalian melihat kami sedikit saja?!"

Sang ayah duduk dalam gusarnya. Ia nampak tak membantah semua hal yang dikatakan putra sulungnya tersebut. Tapi, ia memilih diam tak menanggapi. Memanglah sebuah kesalahan yang bahkan menyakiti putra-putranya tapi, semua sudah terjadi bukan?

"Leeteuk dengar, maafkan ayah dan juga ibumu untuk hal itu, putraku.." ucapnya, kali ini mendapat dengusan sebal dari Leeteuk namun ia tak peduli. "Sekarang mungkin Donghae bersama ibumu," tuturnya. "Akan lebih baik, jika kaupun ikut dengan ayah, pulang sekarang.."

"Pulang kemana? Ke rumahmu? Kau pikir ibu akan diam saja nanti? Tidak!"

"Jangan keras kepala!" bentak sang ayah pada akhirnya. "Kau tinggal dengan bibimu yang adalah adik ayah! Jangan sampai ibumu menganggap ini menjadi salah faham! Kumohon Leeteuk -_ah_. Ibumu bahkan megancam tak akan mengijinkanku untuk bertemu dengan Donghae lagi nanti.."

"Huh?"

Sang ayah, tuan Lee, nampak mengusap pelan wajahnya. Ia terlihat lelah dengan semua yang ada namun berusaha untuk bersabar, menjelaskan segalanya. "Itu benar! Setelah kejadian kemarin, dia mengancam akan membawa Donghae entah kemana.."

"Tapi.."

"Jika kau bersama ayah, setidaknya kita masih bisa melihat Donghae," bujuk sang ayah.

Leeteuk bingung, terlebih sang ayah kembali berkata-bertanya, "kau menyayangi adikmu, bukan? Ayah tahu itu.." membuatnya semakin putus asa di ambang sabarnya. Ia mencoba untuk berfikir dan berakhir dengan sebuah helaan nafas kecil. "Aku tidak tahu!" cetusnya meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih terduduk di tempatnya dan meneriaki namanya.

"Sudahlah, _oppa_.." Sosok lain datang, dengan minuman yang di bawanya.

Sosok yang adalah, bibi dari putranya. Pemilik rumah yang diinjak oleh kakinya kini. Ya, dia adalah adik perempuannya. Adik kandungnya. "Setidaknya jika Leeteuk disini, ia akan tenang tanpa harus memikirkan kalian berdua. Bayangkan, jika ia tinggal denganmu, bagaimana dengan ibunya?"

"Kuharap kau tak membelanya.."

"Bukan begitu, _oppa. _Aku merasa prihatin melihat Donghae kemarin, tidakkah kau kasihan pada anak-anakmu? Jangan membuat mereka bingung.."

Tuan Lee hanya mampu meneguk air yang diberikan adiknya tersebut. Diteguknya habis, dan berharap semua penat itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya, dengan aliran air segar yang menyentuh tenggorokannya. Tak ada lagi perbincangan setelah itu, karena..

Langkah Leeteuk nampak terdengar cepat, menuruni anak tangga yang sempat dinaiki olehnya beberapa waktu lalu. Baru beberapa menit ia meninggalkan sang ayah dan pergi menuju kamarnya, ia datang lagi dengan gurat cemas di wajahnya.

"Ada apa Leeteuk-_ah_?" tanya sang bibi heran, mendapati Leeteuk dengan langkah tergesa sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya tuan Lee, turut menimpali.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang ayahnya. "Ibu bilang Donghae terus menangis dan mencariku, bibi. Juga, ayah ingin mengantarku kesana?"

"Tentu saja!"

**...**

"Aku tidak mau!"

Donghae terus menjerit keras tiada henti. Sang ibu yang berniat menghukumnya, menjadi urung saat mendengar tangis Donghae yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dia menolak saat sang ibu akan menenangkannya. Ia meronta saat sang ibu hendak memeluknya dan menggendongnya.

"Donghae jangan menangis lagi, sayang. Maafkan ibu, ya?"

Donghae menggeleng keras dan bergulingan di atas tempat tidurnya. Ditendangnya selimut disana, bantal-bantal yang tersisa hingga berantakan. Namun bukan ini yang membuat sang ibu resah. Donghae semakin menjerit keras membuatnya hawatir.

Diliriknya bagian jendela di kamar Donghae, yang memampangkan pemandangan halaman depan kediamannya di luar sana. Belum ada tanda-tanda ada orang lain disana, padahal ia berharap Leeteuk yang baru saja dihubunginya akan segera datang. Ia mendesah kecewa..

**...**

"Kenapa berhenti disini?"

Leeteuk bingung pada sang ayah yang menghentikan mobilnya beberapa meter sebelum tempat tujuan mereka, kediaman sang ibu.

"Suasana akan menjadi kacau jika ibumu melihat ayah.."

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. "Tidakkah ayah ingin memperbaikinya? Setidaknya di hadapan kami?" tanyanya dengan nada miris. "Bersikaplah manis pada ibu, setidaknya di hadapan kami!" cetusnya namun tak ada sama sekali, kata yang memaksa sang ayah untuk mengantarnya hingga halaman depan rumah ibunya. Tidak apa-apa ia fikir, dan lalu turun dari mobil setelah sempat diucapkannya kata terima kasih pada sang ayah yang telah mengantarnya.

"Ayah akan menunggu disini, Teuk-_ah_.."

Leeteuk tak menjawab meski mendengarnya. Ia hanya berjalan, dengan sedikit cemas, karena tangis Donghae mulai ia dengar. Terlebih saat kakinya menapaki halaman depan rumah itu. Ia menjadi cemas, dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. 'Donghae,' dan 'Donghae' yang ada dalam benaknya.

Dan, tanpa harus mengetuk, pintu terbuka menampakkan sang ibu yang langsung menyambutnya penuh haru. "Kau datang! Masuklah, Donghae terus menanyakanmu, Teuk-_ah_. Dia menangis dari satu jam yang lalu.."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan menuruti sang ibu. Ia menuju kamar yang ditujukan sang ibu padanya, dimana jeritan Donghae, terasa sekali disana, semakin keras ia dengar.

"Donghae-_ya_.." panggil Leeteuk agak keras, mencoba menyadarkan Donghae akan kedatangannya. Ia melihat Donghae yang tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya diiringi tangisnya. Mungkin ia sudah sedikit lelah karena menangis terlalu lama.

Ya. Bocah itu mendengarnya. Mendengar suara sang _hyung _dan membuat tangisnya berganti dengan cegukan-cegukan kecil dalam waktu dekat. Hingga ia mendapati Leeteuk di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan lengannya, dan lalu turun dari ranjangnya, serta melangkah kecil menuju ke arah Leeteuk.

_"Hyung_.."panggilnya dengan parau, bahkan hampir berbisik. Ia sudah lelah. Ia lelah.

Leeteuk sontak menghampiri Donghaee dan memangkunya tanpa ragu. Sejenak ia diam, dan membiarkan kepala Donghae terkulai di bahunya. Anak itu berhenti menangis dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sedang Leeteuk menjadi mengerutkan keningnya. Diusapnya kulit di tangan Donghae, dan lalu ia melirik pada sang ibu. "Apakah ibu tak merasakan anakmu sakit?" tanyanya.

"Huh?"

"Donghae sakit bu! Ia demam!" simpul Leeteuk.

Sang ibu menjadi panik. Ia hendak menghampiri Leeteuk dan Donghae namun, Leeteuk memundurkan langkahnya. "Ibu benar tak merasakan bahwa Donghae sakit?"

"Bukan begitu Teuk-_ah_.. Donghae tak mengijinkan ibu menyentuhnya bahkan,,"

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian!"

"Leeteuk, sayang, jangan begitu nak.."

"Sudahlah!"

Leeteuk enggan lagi mendengar alasan sang ibu. Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk berdebat semenjak suhu tubuh Donghae terasa semakin tinggi dirasa olehnya. Ia raih selimut tipis milik Donghae di atas ranjang. Dengan agak sulit ia menyelimuti Donghae dalam pelukannya.

"Kau mau bawa dia kemana, Leeteuk-_ah_!" raung sang ibu, sambil mengikuti langkah cepat Leeteuk, sang putra yang bungkam, membuatnya resah.

Semakin rumit adalah, saat Leeteuk menapaki lantai depan rumah itu. Ia diam, melihat mobil sang ayah yang terparkir di depan sana. Terlihat oleh ibu mereka dan? Meledaklah sudah!

"Jadi kau akan membawa Donghae bersama ayahmu? Kau bersekongkol dengan ayahmu?"

Awalnya Leeteuk acuh dan tetap lurus dengan langkahnya. Namun, ocehan sang ibu sungguh sangat muak ia dengar, bahkan ketika sang ayah, malah dengan sengaja turun dari mobilnya, menampakkan diri hingga lahirlah sebuah pertengkaran disana membuat Leeteuk geram.

"Aku akan membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit tentu saja!" teriak Leeteuk keras membuat keduanya bungkam. Matanya terbuka lebar menatap marah pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak takut, jikapun dirinya harus menjadi anak yang pembangkang. Bagaimana lagi? Ia sedang cemas, karena nafas Donghae semakin cepat berhembus di lehernya, dan orang tua mereka? Malah memperumit keadaan.

"Bisakah kau mengesampingkan egomu bu? Kau juga, ayah? Kumohon. Bahkan kalian bertengkar disaat Donghae sakit.." lirihnya mencoba menjelaskan dengan nada bicara yang kembali ia tahan. Keduanya terdiam pada akhirnya. Leeteukpun tak lagi berkata-kata. Ia segera pergi, menjauhi keduanya.

Menjauhi mobil sang ayah, dan berjalan hingga mendapati jalan raya dan menghentikan sebuah taksi. Tidak! Ia tak ingin meminta lagi bantuan sang ayah jika harus memaksa sang ibu berfikir yang tidak-tidak. 'Biarkan mereka!' gumamnya dalam hati.

Dengan gemetar Leeteuk mengambil ponsel dari jaketnya, dan menghubungi pamannya, yang selama ini menampung dirinya.

"Paman, kau dimana?"

Leeteuk berujar sambil memandang Donghae yang mulai gelisah dalam pangkuannya. Itupun menarik perhatian sang supir taksi yang tengah ditumpanginya. "Donghae sakit! Kurasa demamnya cukup tinggi. Aku membawanya dari rumah ibu.."

Leeteuk menelan kecut ludahnya. "Tidak! Aku membawanya sendiri. Entah bagaimana mereka aku tak peduli. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana, paman? Kubawa ke rumah atau ke rumah sakit?"

Hening sejenak hingga Leeteuk mendapat keputusan dari ujung sana. "Hm. Baiklah.." jawabnya lantas melirik sang supir taksi. "Langsung saja ke rumah sakit.." ucapnya.

**...**

Seolah tak kenal lelah, bahkan berjam-jam sudah Leeteuk menggendong Donghae. Meski ia harus tetap berhati-hati sejak lengan Donghae mendapatkan satu suntikan jarum infus. Tak jauh. Ia hanya menggendong Donghae, serta mengayunnya di dekat ranjang. Leeteuk tak mampu berbuat apapun, karena Donghae tak ingin lepas darinya dan tak berhenti menangis sementara, demamnya belum mereda.

"Sakit, _hyung_.." lirih Donghae tiba-tiba. Jangan lupakan, bahwa cegukan akibat tangisannya belum juga mereda.

Leeteuk mengusap punggung Donghae perlahan. "Apanya yang sakit, Hae? Katakan pada _hyung_.." bisiknya.

"Kepalaku sakit!" keluh bocah tersebut. Bahkan tangannya tak mampu bergerak bebas, hanya terkulai begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu hentikan tangismu!" bujuk Leeteuk. "Kepalamu sakit, karena kau banyak menangis," jelasnya. "Kau tak boleh menangis lagi, ya? _Hyung _disini.." bujuk Leeteuk, hingga ia rasa, kepala Donghae yang bersandar di bahunya bergerak-mengangguk.

Hingga kaki seorang Leeteuk berteriak, berontak mengantarkan rasa pegal baginya. "_Hyung _boleh duduk? Kau mau tidur di ranjangmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Katakanlah dengan bahasa seorang ibu, bahwa Donghae kali ini, menjadi cengeng karena sakitnya. Sedikit hal saja yang membuatnya tak nyaman, maka ia akan menangis. Leeteuk mencoba memahami itu, maka ia mencoba menuruti semua keinginan sang adik, dan mencoba untuk tak melakukan apa yang tak diinginkan Donghae.

"Duduklah," ucap Donghae pelan. "Tapi aku tak ingin tidur! Aku takut kau pergi.."

"Tidak akan.."

"Aku tidak mau!" jerit Donghae kemudian, mengundang isakan lainnya dan membuat Leeteuk panik dan segera menenangkannya. Tangis Donghae akan berhenti lama, dan ini tidaklah baik.

"Baiklah, baiklah kau duduk denganku, jangan menangis.." tuturnya penuh dengan rasa sabar meski tak jarang, nafasnya berhembus menandakan ia yang lelah. Dalam hati ia berkata, 'kau harus sembuh!'

**...**

"Dia demam tinggi, hanya itu yang dikatakan dokter.." terang Leeteuk pada paman dan bibinya yang baru saja datang. "Kurasa karena dia menangis terlalu lama.." ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak. Dia tertekan, Leeteuk-_ah_.." timpal sang paman, seolah memperjelas penyebab sakitnya Donghae.

Ada sang bibi yang tengah mengusap dada Donghae, membuat anak itu akhirnya tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Ini terjadi setelah terjadi bujukan luar biasa yang dilakukan ketiganya. Setidaknya, Donghae masih segan terhadap paman dan bibinya, sehingga manjanya dapat sedikit berkurang di hadapan mereka.

Leeteuk tampak menjatuhan kepalanya di lengan Donghae. "Tapi ayah dan ibu tak mau mengerti!" ungkapnya kecewa, dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Ia mulai kelelahan.

Sang paman menjadi tersenyum lantas mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut. "Tidurlah, Leeteuk-_ah_. Paman tahu kau lelah. Akan kubangunkan jika terjadi apa-apa.."

"Kami akan menjaga Donghae.."

Leeteuk tersenyum lega, merasa bersyukur akan kehadiran mereka sehingga akhirnya ia mampu menutup kedua matanya, dan terlelap dengan tenang..

**...**

Menapaki hari kedua di rumah sakit. Donghae sudah membaik. Demamnya sedikit mereda. Dia terbangun, tepat pukul 10 pagi kala itu. Namun, ia mengernyit bingung tak mendapati siapapun disana. Ia menjadi takut dan akan mulai menangis, terlebih Leeteuk tak ada di sisinya.

"_Hyung.._" isaknya hingga dirasanya, ranjangnya bergoyang membuatnya terkejut.

Donghae terbangun, dan akhirnya mendapati sosok kecil sepertinya tengah mencoba menaiki kursi sambil berpegangan pada sisi ranjangnya. "Kibumie.." panggil Donghae dengan wajah terkejut.

Ya. Dia adalah Kibum, yang kini berdiri di atas kursi untuk melihat Donghae, mungkin. Ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu, "ranjangnya tinggi sekali!" berganti dengan matanya yang memandang Donghae. "Kau sudah bangun _hyung_? Eh, jangan menangis!" ucapnya berubah panik kala melihat Donghae akan menangis.

"Kibumie.." panggil Donghae, mengurungkan tangisnya. Ia akan malu menangis di hadapan orang yang hampir satu usia dengannya. "Leeteuk _hyung _dimana?" tanyanya parau.

"Leeteuk _hyung _sekolah. Aku dan ibu yang menjagamu, tapi ibu sedang membeli makanan keluar. Ia bilang hanya sebentar. Ada yang sakit _hyung_?"

Donghae menggeleng lalu merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Saat itu, dapat dilihatnya buku gambar beserta crayon yang berserakan di lantai. Ia tahu, itu milik Kibum karena ia pernah meminjamnya. "Kau sedang menggambar? Kau membawa alat sekolah kesini?"

Kibum mengangguk. Turun dari kursi lantas membereskan alat-alat gambarnya. "Aku langsung kemari sepulang sekolah tadi, _hyung_.." ucapnya. Ia akan memasukkan alat gambar itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya jika saja Donghae tak bertanya..

"Kau sedang menggambar apa?"

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku sedang membuat mobil yang bisa terbang, _hyung_.."

"Huh? Mana ada mobil yang bisa terbang, Kibumie!"

"Tapi aku tambahkan sayap di kedua sisinya.."

"..."

"Ini bagus _hyung_!"

Donghae mengamati, hingga ia membuka telapak tangannya. "Sini kulihat!" ucapnya dan Kibum memberikan buku gambarnya pada Donghae. "Sayapnya kurang besar!" ocehnya. Ia mulai kembali cerewet. Mungkin ini terjadi jika ia tengah bersama orang yang satu usia dengannya.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku merubah sayapnya.." pinta Kibum tiba-tiba.

Donghae mengangguk, lalu menyilang kakinya di atas ranjang. Dengan dagunya, ia menunjuk bagian ranjangnya yang kosong dan mengajak Kibum. "Duduklah disana, dan bawa kemari crayonnya, kita menggambar bersama.."

Tak keduanya sadari, sepasang mata tengah mengamati mereka dari celah pintu yang kecil. Sepasang bibirnya melengkung, menampakkan satu senyuman yang tulus dengan ponsel di yang menempel di salah satu telinganya. "Kau pulang agak siang? Tidak apa-apa Leeteuk-_ah_ kau jangan hawatir. Bibi akan menjaganya.." tuturnya sambil tetap mengawasi ruangan rawat Donghae, dimana dua anak tengah asik bermain di atas ranjang pasien disana.

"Tidak, dia tak lagi menangis. Dia sedang bermain dengan Kibum, kau tenang saja.."

**...**

Berganti siang, adalah saatnya Donghae menantikan datangnya Leeteuk, sebagaimana yang diucapkan sang bibi yang berkata "sebentar lagi _hyung_mu pulang. Dia akan menjagamu nanti. Tak apakan jika Kibum pulang?"

Donghae agak kecewa mengenai Kibum yang harus pulang. Ia bertanya, "mengapa Kibum harus pulang?"

"Banyak hal. Kibum harus berganti pakaian. Ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya karena besok, dia harus sekolah. Bibi janji akan kembali menjagamu setelah Kibum pulang sekolah besok.."

Kibum mengangguk akhirnya. "Aku juga ingin pulang.." ujarnya.

"Kau belum boleh pulang sayang, karena.."

**Tok. Tok.**

Ketukan pintu mengagetkan ketiganya. Menyadarkan bereka bahwa seseorang telah datang. Namun tak seperti yang dibayangkan. Donghae segera merenggut menatap siapa yang datang. Dengan cepat ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut sambil berteriak, "aku tak ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu!" dengan lantang.

Sedang sang bibi menjadi canggung. "Kalian datang bersama?" tanyanya untuk mencoba tersenyum, lantas mengais Kibum dari ranjang Donghae. "Kalian ingin bicara? Silahkan, aku akan keluar," ucapnya, namun..

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, bibi! Kibumie!"

"Donghae sayang.."

"ARGH!" Donghae menjadi menjerit, saat mendengar suara sang ibu. Baru pertama kali pula ia melihat sang ayah setelah acara pernikahan itu. Sontak ia kembali menangis keras. "Aku tidak mau! _Hyung_! _Hyung_!" teriaknya memanggil Leeteuk, namun Leeteuk belum datang, sedang ia sudah menangis.

Sang bibi menjadi gusar. "Sebaiknya kalian membujuknya perlahan," ucapnya pada kedua orang tua Donghae. "Ingat Donghae sedang sakit.."

"Diam kau!" bantah sosok ibu dari Donghae, menunjuk wajah sang bibi dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan bentak adikku!" teriak ayah dari Donghae, menyusul teriakan lain.

Donghae jengah. Ia menutup kedua telinganya sambil menangis. Pertengkaran itu kembali nampak di hadapannya. Pertengkaran yang tak jarang ia saksikan satu tahun lalu itu, sebelum akhirnya perceraian itu terjadi.

"Aaaaaa!" Donghae tetap berteriak, sambil mulai menendang-nendangkan kakinya di atas ranjang.

Hingga akhirnya Leeteuk datang dengan nafas memburu. Dari luar sana, ia sudah mulai mendengar teriakan Donghae yang seketika membuatnya panik. Ia baru pulang sekolah, bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Sayang, siang ini, ia disambut oleh tangis Donghae yang kembali pecah. Juga ada wajah takut milik saudara sepupunya, Kim Kibum. Ada sang bibi yang menatapnya ragu. Dan terakhir, ia tatap tajam kedua orang tuanya yang tengah nampak melempar pandang, dengan sengit.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, huh?" tanyanya terdengar samar, karena tagisan Donghae di sisi lain.

"Kami.."

Leeteuk mengeluh kecewa. "Kalian sengaja bertengkar disini? Ada Donghae ayah, ibu. Ia bahkan sedang sakit. Kumohon.." tuturnya masih bersabar. Ditatapnya Donghae yang menangis keras sambil mengangkat tangan, mencoba menggapainya. Leeteuk mengerti. Ia segera hampiri Donghae. _"Hyung _disini, jangan menangis lagi.." ucapnya mendekap Donghae.

"Keluarlah.." titah Leeteuk lembut. Pada siapa lagi? Karena sang bibi dan Kibum, sudah menunggu di luar sana entah sejak kapan.

"Tapi, ayah ingin.."

"KELUAR!" raung Leeteuk.

Dengan rasa bersalah yang menggunung, tentu dua orang dewasa itu tak mampu menolak ataupun marah atas tingkah Leeteuk pada mereka. Namun, Leeteuk bukanlah seseorang seperti itu. Dengan amarah yang berhasil ditahannya, ia masih mampu untuk melirik kedua orang tuanya dan berkata, "akan kuhubungi kalian jika Donghae membaik. Kumohon.." lirihnya.

Menyisakan Leeteuk yang berusaha membuat Donghae untuk meredakan tangisnya. Ia tahu itu sulit. Sangat sulit, hingga, "Hey!" Leeteuk menjadi kalap, kala melihat tetesan darah keluar dari hidung Donghae. Ia kalut, hingga tanpa sadar mengelap tetesan darah dari hidung Donghae dengan kemeja putih miliknya. Melupakan sekotak tisu yang sebenarnya ada, tergeletak di atas nakas di dekat ranjang Donghae.

"Donghae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk kalap.

Donghae tak berhenti menangis, sedang darah itu terus saja mengalir.

"Sudah Hae. Jangan menangis, jangan," ucap Leeteuk, dengan dirinya sendiri yang menahan tangis, menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap pilu ke arah darah-darah itu.

**...**

"Kalian masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk membujuknya, kenapa harus membuat dia ketakutan seperti itu?"

Seorang dokter kini, tengah berbincang dengan satu pasang 'mantan suami-istri' bersama anak sulung mereka. Leeteuk yang turut mendengarkan dengan seksama, di ruangan dokter.

"Dengarkan aku," tegur sang dokter. "Anak ini tertekan. Ia bisa stres! Aku harus memberinya banyak obat penenang untuk ini. Kuharap kalian mengerti, dan menuruti apa inginnya. Dia sedang sakit. Dia anak kalian bukan?"

"Aku akan menjaganya dokter. Ia hanya ingin denganku saja.." timpal Leeteuk di sela-sela percakapan tersebut.

Sang dokter memandang Leeteuk, mengiba. "Lihat, anak kalian saja mengerti. Dia bahkan belum lulus dari sekolahnya, tapi dia bisa lebih dewasa dari kalian.."

Akhirnya, semua selesai berkat teguran dari dokter yang menangani Donghae. Hingga mereka pulang, menciptakan kenyamanan bagi Donghae yang tengah terlelap dengan demam yang kembali melandanya. Ada Leeteuk di sampingnya, yang sesekali mengelap keringat Donghae, juga menenangkan Donghae yang akan mengigau mencarinya.

Selesai, mungkin untuk hari ini..

**...**

Tiga hari. Donghae masih berada di tempat yang sama. Namun kali ini lain. Bahkan Leeteuk tak masuk sekolah, karena kondisi Donghae. Awalnya, dari lidah Donghae yang terlihat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Bibirnyapun mengering.

Ada sang paman, yang juga cuti dari kerjanya bahkan.

"Dia tak bicara dan juga tak ingin menyentuh makanan sejak kemarin sore, paman.." adu Leeteuk.

"Donghae sayang, katakan pada paman, apa yang kau rasakan, hn? Kenapa kau tak ingin makan apapun?"

Leeteuk mengamati Donghae yang akhirnya menggeleng lesu.

"Apa dokter mengatakan sesuatu?"

Dan Leeteuk menggeleng. "Dokter memilih bertemu dengan ibu atau ayah, paman. Ia bilang, ini penting. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang serius dengan Donghae? Bisakah paman saja yang mewakili mereka? Ayah dan ibu belum kemari.."

Satu genggaman tangan, Leeteuk rasakan dari Donghae, pada lengannya. "Ada apa, Hae? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya, namun Donghae menggeleng dan mengajak Leeteuk untuk terduduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Aku ingin tidur saja!" cetus Donghae.

Sang paman mengangguk. "Kau temani dia, paman akan menemui dokter.."

**...**

Tak Leeteuk sadari, ia tertidur di samping Donghae. Ia terbangun saat mendengar ribut dari arah luar ruangan rawat Donghae. Donghae sendiri masih terlelap sepertinya, sedangkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore hari.

Sambil mengusap kedua matanya, Leeteuk mencoba keluar. Namun ia tertegun di ambang pintu dan mencoba menguping percakapan di luar sana.

"Aku akan membawa Donghae ke Amerika. Nenek dan kakeknya juga ada disana dan ingin bertemu dengan cucu mereka! Aku akan membawanya berobat disana.."

"Jangan berlebihan! Donghae baik-baik saja. Ia masih bisa sembuh walaupun berobat disini.."

"Aku akan pulang ke Amerika!"

"Itu urusanmu. Jika ingin pulang, kau pulang saja tanpa anak-anak. Tidak Leeteuk, ataupun Donghae!"

"Tapi siapa yang akan mengurus mereka jika tidak ada aku disini? Sedangkan kau telah memiliki keluarga baru!"

**Kriet..**

Pintu ruangan Donghae terbuka, membuat keduanya diam seketika. Terlebih Leeteuk yang membuka pintu itu. Keduanya masih ingat, bagaimana Leeteuk yang marah, karena pertengkaran mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Donghae? Dia sakit apa?" tanya Leeteuk, hampir berbisik. Di tatapnya sang ibu, lalu sang ayah, dan oh! Ternyata ada sang paman di ujung yang lain. "Paman.." lirihnya memanggil pamannya. "Donghae kenapa?"

"Dia.."

Leeteuk merekatkan jemarinya. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berani memberitahu Leeteuk, membuat pria remaja itu segara melangkah kasar, tanpa mampu dicegah.

**...**

Bukan hanya Donghae. Leeteuk semakin kehilangan berat tubuhnya. Beberapa hari ini ia membolos sekolah. Tetap menemani Donghae, takut jika sewaktu-waktu sang ibu akan benar-benar membawa sang adik ke Amerika. Ia hanya tahu, Donghae mengidap sakit yang cukup berat. Setidaknya ia berfikir dan sempat mengutarakan pada paman dan bibinya yang terus memaksanya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Ia berkata, "aku ingin membuat Donghae sembuh dulu! Aku takut jika ia tak sembuh, ibu akan membawanya ke Amerika. Itu jauh sekali.."

Pagi itu ia kembali datang dengan sebuah kotak cukup besar di tangannya. Ia memasuki ruang rawat Donghae hingga dapat melihat Donghae yang terduduk di ranjang sambil memandangi jendela. Perlahan di hampirinya adik tersayangnya itu..

"Lihat, Hae.. _Hyung _bawakan strawberry yang sangat banyak. Kau ingin?" sapanya pada Donghae, yang lalu menoleh padanya. Donghae? Menggeleng pelan lantas mengatupkan kedua mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau tak mau? Padahal, ini hasil panen kebun kita hari ini. Kau begitu semangat menanamnya bersama Kibum. Ataukah? Kau ingin memakannya bersama Kibum?" ucapnya dibuat agar terlihat kecewa. Ia tak pernah lupa untuk membujuk Donghae mencicipi apapun.

"_Shireo!_"

Sejenak Leeteuk terdiam menanggapi penolakan adiknya. Ia menghela nafas lelah, sambil kembali mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi kini. Apa yang tengah terjadi pada adiknya tersebut.

.

_"Ageusia_?"

_"Saraf pada pengecapnya terganggu. Ia tak dapat merasakan apapun pada semua makanan ataupun minuman yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.."_

_"Apakah bisa disembuhkan?"_

_"Kita berusaha bersama.."_

.

Leeteuk genggam tangan Donghae yang begitu kurus. Bocah itu? Tak ingin menyentuh makanan semenjak lidahnya tak dapat mengecap rasa. Makanan tanpa rasa? Itu sangatlah tak enak, hingga Donghae menolak semua makanan.

"Dengar, Hae. Kau akan sembuh. Mari, berjuang bersama," tutur Leeteuk, memandang Donghae dengan tatapan yang begitu sarat akan sebuah pengharapan, sedang Donghae? Hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lantas menangis di hadapan sang _hyung_.

"Kau bisa.."

Dengan segala harap Leeteuk pererat genggaman tangannya pada Donghae. Bagaimana mungkin Donghae hidup tanpa setetespun air yang membasahi kerongkongannya? Tanpa makanan yang mengisi perutnya? Dan ia tetap berusaha untuk membujuk. "Atau kau ingin memakannya bersama Kibum?"

Donghae kembali menggeleng.

Leeteuk menjadi semakin kecewa. "Jika kau tak berusaha, maka ibu akan membawamu ke Amerika, Hae. Kau ingin seperti itu?"

"Huh?"

"Ibu akan membawamu berobat kesana.."

"Aku tak mau! Aku mati saja disini.."

Leeteuk terhenyak. Darimana bocah itu tahu, dan dapat mengatakan hal mengerikan tersebut? Membuatnya menjadi takut. "Kau rela meninggalkan _hyung_? Kau ingin kita berpisah?" tanyanya, dan Donghae diam, serta merenggut sedih.

"Jika kau lebih memilih mati, maka _hyung _akan lebih rela jika ibu membawamu!" ucap Leeteuk. Pada akhirnya ia tak mampu lagi menutupi kesalnya.

"_Hyung_.."

Leeteuk mencoba untuk tak peduli dan segera pergi meninggalkan Donghae sambil menahan tangisnya. "Aku akan segera menghubungi ibu, Hae. Lihat saja! _Hyung _tak main-main.."

"_Hyung_!"

**Blam.**

Pintu tertutup, membuat Donghae kembali mengurai air matanya. Dalam tangis ia berkata, "aku benci berpisah!"

**...**

Ternyata, apa yang diungkapkan Leeteuk, itu tidaklah main-main. Semua terjadi. Semenjak ia menghubungi sang ibu, untuk segera membawa Donghae, juga meyakinkan sang ayah bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dengan satu tawaran. "Aku akan pulang dan tinggal denganmu, ayah. Biarkan ibu mengobati Donghae disana.."

Pada awalnya Donghae menangis dan terus menanyakan keberadaan Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang mulai berubah. Tak lagi menumpahkan semua perhatian itu padanya, dengan alasan "_hyung _harus banyak belajar! _Hyung _akan ujian, Hae. Baik-baiklah dengan ibu.."

Ya. Kini sang ibu yang merawatnya. Menemaninya tanpa harus ia ketakutan. Lagipula, ia tak banyak tenaga untuk menjerit, meronta dan menangis keras sekarang.

Padahal, tanpa diketahuinya, Leeteuk selalu ada. Menjaganya di luar ruangan. Tak ada pilihan. Leeteuk tak ingin Donghae menjadi tak pergi karena dirinya, sedang Leeteuk ingin kesembuhan untuk adiknya tersebut.

"Sayang, kau harus bersiap-siap. Kita akan berangkat dua jam lagi.."

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melirik sang ibu yang tengah membenahi barangnya. Satu minggu lebih ia dirawat, dan kini sang ibu akan membawanya terbang ke negara yang jauh. Jauh dari segala yang ada di negara kelahirannya tersebut.

Donghae hanya menurut saja. Sang ibu mulai menyeka tubuhnya, hingga sang _hyung _datang dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Kalian pergi sore ini?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Leeteuk-_ah_, kau benar tak ingin ikut, hm?" tanya sang ibu. Iapun berharap Leeteuk ikut.

"Tidak bu. Aku akan sekolah disini. Lagipula, kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

"Tentu saja.."

Leeteuk memandang Donghae yang hanya diam saja. Ia hampiri Donghae, lalu mengusap rambut Donghae dengan lembut. "Sampaikan salamku, pada kakek dan nenek disana, ya Hae?" ujarnya dan hanya mendapat anggukan kaku dari Donghae.

"Kalian harus baik-baik saja disana.."

Sang ibu tersenyum. "Iya. Kami akan menjaga diri baik-baik.."

"Selalu hubungi aku nanti, bu.."

"Hm," balas singkat sang ibu karena sedang sibuk menyisir rambut Donghae.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Donghae.." ungkap Leeteuk. Sebuah ungkapan tulus yang ia beri pada Donghae, untuk terakhir kalinya hingga ia mengantar keduanya menuju bandara, dan lalu meninggalkannya seorang diri, dengan tangis yang tak mampu di bendungnya..

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Baiklah, cukup sampai disini untu chapter ini.**

**Terima kasih dulu deh, buat mereka yang review yang ngefav juga ngelike? Terima kasih sangat! xDD**

**- siskasparkyu0 terima kasih, :') Dilanjut chapter 3 nanti. Heu.**

**- Yulika19343382 Ini baru? Baru chapter 1nya. kalo prolognya sih udah beruban! xD**

**- laila. r. mubarok eonn mento di bagian penyakitnya ini. Ya kira-kira begini cuman gtau bener enggaknya. Penyebab sakitnya? Umh, apa aja boleh, **

**- thiefhanie. fhaa OKE terima kasih udah nungguin, :'))**

**- NRL LOVE FISHY ; Iya thanks, ;)**

**- nureazizah ini gak lama kan? :D**

**- 92Line ; Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun ada di chapter depan. Saya pastikan! Hhe. Makasih ya, :D**

**- Fishiie LophehaeUKE saya juga suka siksa ikan, *Plak~ konflik? Rencana sih gak akan bikin konflik yang terlalu berat sih, gtau kedepannya. :)**

**- GaemGyu92 kelanjutannya seperti ini doang, Heu. :')**

**- Guest ; Hu,oh makasih, :))**

**- cece ; Kyuhyun jadi apa ya? Liat di chapter depan ya..**

**- auhaehae terima kasih udah suka dan ini? Gak lama kan? ^_-**

**- casanova indah ; makasih ya. :D Hae ditarik-tarik? Saya lebih siksa dia disini kayaknya, maappp!:3**

**- kihae dp26 ; Hu,Oh LEE! begitu deh. Friendshipnya KiHae cukup gak? Nanti ketemu lagi udah gede, :D**

**- riekyumidwife Kyu muncul chapter depan ya. Hahahaha..**

**- xxx ; gimana lagi? Dia kan peran utama. G ada peran utama yang bahagia selalu? Gak rame dong, xDD**

**- ndah951231 Hae diapain lagi lho ya? Eonnie gak tau, :3**

**- Cho Kyura BISA! Ini udah dilanjut, ^^ Terima kasih udah baca TeukHae punya saya. :)**

**- Dew'yellow mengaping itu = membimbing intinya ini Dedew. Dan kau menebak apa hayoh? Tebak-tebak-tebak! **

**- Rinrin 910909 ; dari sini, masih kurang dimengerti? Biar saya perjelas di chapter lain. :))**

**- tiaraputri16 terima kasih udah nunggu, :')) *Terharu. Iya Hae kesian, :'(**

**- namihae ; bagaimana dengan ini Yu? Kurang menurut eonnie mah! xDD**

**- Safa Fishy ; Terima kasih udah suka! TeukHae daebak memang, :')) sayapun sukaa~ Heu.**

**- vha chandra ; Beyum, :3 Kyu chapter depan ya? lol**

**- arumfishy ; Hu,Oh ini lama. Nanti lagi eonnie lanjut. :))**

**- bella0203 Ibunya emang aneh! Mereka semua aneh disini! xDD**

**- nnaglow ; OKE! ;)**

* * *

**Nah segini. Karena waktu saya luang, saya balas reviewnya. Gpapa ya? Hahahahahaha. Oh iya, Kyuhyun chapter depan ya baru saya munculin. Harap bersabar bagi yang berbias (?) Kyu. Ini juga maaf atas segala typo, atau ada yang tidak berkenan? Tak usah dibaca lagi. ^^ **

**.**

**Juga, selamat menjalankan ibadah saum ya bagi yang menjalankan. Marhaban ya ramadhan chingudeul. :'))**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Minah Hartika_**

_Hanya pukulan yang ada. Luka serta jeritan sakit. Jemari di tangan itu menyatu, membentuk satu gumpalan kuat hingga melukai siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tak peduli bahkan mereka dalam jumlah yang banyak. Lawannya, musuh-musuhnya. Ia tak peduli meski mereka adalah pemilik asli bangsa yang tanahnya kini ia injak. Ia tak peduli akan rambut pirang mereka yang berbeda dengan miliknya. Ia tak perlu menghawatirkan darah asia sepertinya, akan kalah oleh orang-orang berdarah asing itu._

_Ia hanya perlu menghabisi semuanya, meski kini terdapat luka menganga di perutnya akibat sabetan benda tajam beberapa menit lalu. Darah mengucur namun, tak ia tampakkan raut sakit sedikitpun._

_Ia tak sakit meski tubuhnya berkata lain. Dengan darah yang keluar semakin banyak itu, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Semua lawannya telah habis, mungkin juga dengan dirinya, yang kini berjalan sempoyongan entah kemana. Ia lemas, menatap ke arah langit dengan air mata menganak sungai di wajahnya meski diliputi sebuah tawa. Dalam hati ia berkata, "beruntung, aku masih bisa menangis, hyung.."_

* * *

**[CHAPTER 3]**

**.**

Langit-langit putih, menjadi pemandangannya setelah terakhir kali ia melihat langit yang biru sebelum ia jatuh dalam kegelapan itu. Ia hanya diam, hingga pintu ruangan dimana ia berada kini terbuka perlahan, menampakkan satu sosok wanita paruh baya yang sudah nampak rapuh. "Donghae, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya pada dia yang baru saja terbangun itu. Donghae.

Hanya helaan nafas Donghae berikan. "Kenapa ibu membawaku ke rumah sakit lagi?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan! Kau pikir ibu akan membawamu pulang dengan darah yang hampir memenuhi kemeja seragammu, huh?"

Donghae menatap sang ibu yang terduduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya, serta mengusap sayang helaian rambut kecoklatan miliknya. "Mengapa begitu hawatir? Toh aku tak merasakan sakitnya, bu. Aku akan baik-baik saja.." tuturnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada setangkai bunga terendam separuh air di dalam vasnya, terletak di sisi jendela ruangan tersebut. Bunga rose yang disukai sang ibu.

"Benarkah?" ujar sang ibu, sambil terlihat mencibir. "Lalu mengapa kau bisa tak sadarkan diri, Hae sayang?" tanyanya.

Donghae diam.

"Kita sama-sama tahu, kau tak lagi mampu merasakan sakit. Tapi tubuhmu tetap bereaksi terhadap luka-luka yang menimpamu. Bukan berarti darahmu tak akan pernah habis, Hae. Jika kau terluka dan kehilangan banyak darah, kau akan tetap mati, kau tak menyadarinya?" jelas sang ibu.

"Biarkan saja begitu. Lagipula, aku tak berguna bu.."

Sejenak sang ibu terdiam, menelan kecut ludahnya, mencoba menahan buliran air yang akan keluar dari kedua matanya. "Ibu tahu kecewamu, Donghae.." ucapnya mulai bergetar, mengundang Donghae untuk menatapnya, hingga ia berusaha untuk menunjukkan satu senyuman tulus. "Ibu sakit melihatmu seperti ini.."

"Ibu, bukan maksudku.."

"Semua salahku," potong sang ibunda. "Semua salah kami, telah mengecewakan kalian, membuat kalian hancur seperti ini, meski ibu tak tahu, bagaimana dengan _hyung_mu disana.." ucapnya, mulai mengelap air di ujung matanya.

"Ibu.."

"Sudah lama, Hae. Bahkan sudah hampir menginjak sembilan tahun kau tinggal disini bersama ibu. Ibu yang mengajakmu agar dapat sembuh dari sakitmu tapi, disini kau lebih sakit.."

Donghae merenung, menundukkan wajahnya. Apa yang diucapkan ibunya benar. Ia lebih sakit. Hatinya kosong tanpa ada satu harapan indah, cita-cita hebat untuk masa depannya. Selama ini ia hanya hidup untuk sang ibu. Ia ingat, hanya mampu melakukan hal buruk selama tinggal di negara orang lain tersebut. Dipandanginya kedua tangannya. Tangan dengan banyak sejarah pertumpahan darah semenjak beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Ibu tak menyangka kau akan berontak sejauh ini, Hae. Ibu tak berfikir sebelumnya, ini akan berakibat buruk padamu. Ibu.."

Sang ibu mulai terisak, dan menyentuh hati seorang Donghae. Ia bangkit dengan cepat. Terduduk lantas meraih tangan sang ibu. "Maafkan aku, ibu. Aku membuatmu menangis lagi.."

"Bahkan kau tak bisa lagi merasakan sakit sekarang! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada ayahmu? Terutama pada Leeteuk!" raungnya penuh penyesalan.

Tak bisa merasakan sakit? Itulah Donghae kini. Ia menjadi liar setelah menginjak usia dewasa di Amerika. Terlibat banyak perkelahian, hanya untuk melampiaskan marahnya, atas nasibnya selama ini. Ada begitu banyak, bahkan sangat banyak rasa sakit yang diterimanya, hingga perlahan, Donghae mulai melupakan, bagaimana rasa sakit itu. Seperti apa, ia tak tahu..

Padahal niat sang ibu adalah, menyembuhkan Donghae yang sakit pada lidahnya. Kehilangan indra pengecapnya karena efek samping obat yang diberikan dokter saat dirinya demam tinggi waktu itu. Tapi kini, semua berubah. Sudah berubah membuat sang ibu yang sakit, karena memiliki banyak beban di otaknya.

"Ibu, ibu ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Donghae.."

"Bu.."

"Katakan! Katakan kau ingin apa? Akan ibu kabulkan untukmu, sayang. Tapi ibu mohon! Hentikan semuanya. Hiduplah dengan baik, sayang.."

Donghae terenyuh. Namun ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. "Aku ingin pulang, bu.."

"Huh?"

"Ijinkan aku pulang, bu. Aku merindukan _hyung_.."

"Itu akan membuatmu senang?"

Donghae mengangguk perlahan. "Tapi aku tak akan meninggalkanmu bu. Ijinkan aku pulang sebentar saja. Setelah itu aku akan kembali. Aku janji.." ucapnya seolah mengutarakan bahwa, dirinyapun ternyata masih memiliki kasih terhadap sang ibu.

Dengan banyak pemikiran, memakan waktu berpuluh menit hingga keputusan itu datang.

"Bagaimana jika kau sekolah disana saja, Hae. Tiga tahun, apa waktumu cukup?" tawar sang ibu. Tiga tahun bahkan akan sangat lama bukan? Sehingga Donghae mengangguk senang. "Lalu, kau akan tinggal dengan ayahmu disana?"

"Aku tinggal dengan _hyung_ dimanapun ia berada.."

Sang ibu mengangguk. "Ia tinggal bersama ayahmu. Selama ini ia selalu menghubungiku, menanyakan keadaanmu tapi kau jarang dirumah!" rutuk sang ibu pelan, sambil menyentil pelan hidung Donghae.

Keadaan membaik. Bahkan Donghae tersenyum kini. "Jangan beritahu dia, jika aku akan pulang bu. Biar menjadi kejutan.."

**...**

Di pagi hari, Korea Selatan..

"Tunggu dulu, Kyuhyunie!"

Satu namja dengan tubuh tingginya, berkulit pucat terbalut sepasang seragam sekolah yang rapih, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, dimana terdapat suara lantang yang baru saja memanggil namanya, Kyuhyun. Ia yang tengah menggendong tas sekolah di punggungnya itu menjadi terlihat kesal. "Kenapa _hyung_? Kubilang tak usah mengantarku! Kibum akan kemari. Kami akan berangkat bersama.."

Sang _hyung _itu kini menggaruk kepalanya. "_Hyung _pikir kau akan pergi sendiri. Tadinya biar pergi bersama saja.."

"Tapi kan, arah kantor dan sekolahku berlawanan _hyung_. Jika kau memutar arah, kau akan terlambat nanti," jelas Kyuhyun. "Lagipula, mengapa kalian tak pernah membiarkanku pergi sendiri!" dengusnya sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey, bukan begitu.." sanggah sang _hyung _sambil mencoba mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, namun..

"Aku sudah besar _hyung_!" potong Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan sang _hyung_. "Aku sama seperti yang lainnya. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sakit!" keluhnya. "Aku akan berusaha untuk sembuh.."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan _hyung_.." sesal sang _hyung _lantas menyodorkan beberapa botol kecil berisi pil-pil yang sedari tadi di genggamnya pada Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya jangan lupa bawa obatmu, Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun meraih botol-botol itu. "Aku akan berusaha hidup, tanpa harus tergantung obat-obatan ini, lihat saja nanti, _hyung.._"

Sang _hyung _tersenyum. "_Hyung _tunggu hari itu tiba!" timpalnya, menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Suara klakson tiba-tiba menggema dari arah depan gerbang kediaman tersebut. "Kibum datang. Aku pergi dulu.." ungkap Kyuhyun mulai melangkah, namun, ia berhenti di langkahnya yang ketiga dan segera kembali berbalik untuk menatap sang _hyung_. "Aku menyayangimu, Leeteuk _hyung_.." yang disambut satu anggukan, serta bisikan dari sang _hyung_..

"_Hyung _tahu. _Hyung_pun menyayangimu.." bisiknya. Namun, sejak kapan seorang Leeteuk, memiliki Kyuhyun?

**.**

_"Kau tenang saja, Leeteuk-ah. Ibumu baik, jangan takut.."_

_Leeteuk tersenyum kaku. Itu adalah saat dimana dirinya menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sang ayah, bersama istri barunya, ibu tirinya. Leeteuk tak pernah berprasangka buruk, akan seorang ibu tiri yang akan berbuat jahat padanya. Tidak. Sebelumnya ia tak berfikir seperti itu. Maka, satu bungkukkan ia berikan pada sang ibu dengan hormat dan santun. "Senang bertemu denganmu, bu.."_

_Sang ayah, dan ibunya tersenyum. Leeteuk mendapat sambutan yang baik. Sikapnya memang baik tak mampu untuk diragukan. Bahkan ia mampu memberikan senyum tulusnya disana._

_Ada satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik. Satu sosok kecil yang tengah mengintipnya di balik pintu menuju sebuah kamar bernamakan 'Kyuhyunie'. Matanya yang bening membulat, dan berkedip pelan. Sejenak hal tersebut membuat hati Leeteuk berdesir. Dalam otaknya ia mengingat dan menyebutkan "Donghae.." sang dongsaeng yang kini tak bersama dengannya._

_"Dia anakku," jelas sang ibu ragu._

_"Tapi.."_

_"Dari suamiku yang pertama.."_

_Leeteuk melongo. Ia sempat heran, mengapa bisa mendapat saudara lain secepat itu. Namun, penjelasan sang ibu membuatnya mengerti. Saudara tiri? Namun Leeteuk tak melihat itu sepertinya. Ia tersenyum pada sang dongsaeng yang terlihat takut-takut._

_"Kyuhyun-ah kemari nak. Dia hyungmu, kau tak usah takut.."_

_Menyambut detiknya, cukup lama namun Kyuhyun enggan menampakkan dirinya seutuhnya. Leeteuk menjadi gemas. Dilihatnya rambut sang bocah yang ikal. Kulit yang putih dengan pipi yang bulat meski hanya nampak dari sebagian wajah itu. Ia, bermaksud mendekati Kyuhyun namun, ada lengan sang ayah yang mencegahnya._

_"Jangan membuatnya takut dan terkejut Leeteuk-ah.."_

_"Kenapa ayah?"_

_"Jantungnya, agak kurang sehat.."_

.

Leeteuk hanya mampu menghela nafasnya sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mulai masuk menaiki kendaraan yang dibawa Kibum. Kibum, saudara sepupunya yang kini membuka kaca mobilnya, lantas melambai ke arahnya. Leeteuk membalas. Ia melambai dan lalu sedikit berteriak..

"Jaga dia selama dia di asrama nanti! Kalian pulang akhir bulan ini kan?"

Kibum mengangguk dari kejauhan. Ya. Keduanya akan tinggal di asrama sekolah mereka. Ini sudah terjadi, semenjak mereka memasuki sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Kyuhyun yang memilih tinggal di asrama meski kedua orang tuanya, dan juga Leeteuk sempat melarang. Anak itu mencoba menjadikan Kibum sebagai alasan agar ia bisa mandiri di asrama sana. Ia bilang, "Kibum akan menjagaku!"

**...**

Masih di hari yang sama, namun di jam berbeda. Sudah menapaki sore hari, dimana terik matahari mulai mereda perlahan. Saat itu, Donghae, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sembilan tahun itu akhirnya kembali menginjakkan kakinya di negara asalnya, kota kelahirannya, Seoul.

Dengan binar di matanya, ia menangkap banyak perubahan pada kota tersebut. Ia benahi topi yang sedang dipakainya, lalu membuka headphone yang sedari tadi menghantarkan musik di telinganya, menjadi tersampir di lehernya.

Dia sudah ada di sisi jalan, dan lalu memberhentikan sebuah taksi. Ia menaiki taksi seorang diri. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Ia kembali mengingat malam dimana pesta pernikahan sang ayah terjadi. Ia pergi ke rumahnya yang dulu, seorang diri. Ia ingat, hingga dirinya tersenyum kecil.

Sempat bingung kemana dia akan pergi. Sebenarnya sang ibu dari negara sana, telah menghubunginya beberapa waktu lalu. Beliau menawarkan sebuah tumpangan untuk Donghae, takut sang putra tersesat. Ia berkata akan menghubungi temannya namun, Donghae menolak. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin leluasa pergi kemanapun ia ingin.

Ada satu tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi, dan begitu dia rindukan..

**...**

"Ryeowookie! Kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun?"

Sore itu, Kibum kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun di kamar mereka. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghilang setelah menyamarkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan sebuah guling yang tertutup selimut. Kibum tertipu? Dan ia berdecak sebal.

"Dia menipuku lagi, sial!" umpatnya kesal, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melesat untuk mencari Kyuhyun..

**...**

**Kriet..**

Pintu tua itu kembali terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan gelap dan juga seisinya yang turut usang. Bahkan lantainyapun berdebu. Pantas, mereka tak terjamah setelah sekian lama. Meski masih rapih, karena bagian sofa, juga barang lainnya itu, tertutup oleh kain-kain yang putih.

Donghae nampak mengulum senyumnya. Ia menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan penuh keharuan. Hal pertama yang ia sentuh adalah, sehelai kain yang menutup sofa. Sofa berwarnakan putih gading itu kini telah rusak. Sofa, yang dulu sering mempertemukan dirinya, bersama kedua orang tuanya dan juga Leeteuk disana. Bercanda bahkan tertawa lepas. Namun itu dulu. Hanyalah kenangan masa lalu..

Kedua, ia tapaki tangga menuju lantai dua. Lantai kayu berhiaskan debu di tiap anak tangganya. Mengantarnya pada beberapa ruangan di lantai dua itu. Ada ruangan yang bahkan, ada namanya yang masih melekat di salah satu pintu meski sudah tertutupi jaring laba-laba. Ada juga ruangan bernamakan sang _hyung _disana. Semua nampak tergambar olehnya. Bagaimana jika di malam hari yang hujan, ia akan pindah ke kamar sang _hyung _untuk berlindung, karena ibu dan ayahnya berada di kamar di lantai bawah.

Banyak hal yang Donghae kenang. Tak cukup mampu baginya, jika hanya menghabiskan waktu hanya beberapa menit saja disana. Ia ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu namun..

**Brak!**

Pintu depan yang tadi dibukanya, nampak tertutup dengan keras, dan menyisakan gelap di rumah itu. Donghae menjadi terkejut dan sedikit takut. Terlebih, ada suara nafas yang berhembus dengan keras di bawah sana. Ingin Donghae tanyakan, itu siapa?!. Namun, ia urung dan hanya mencoba mengamati dengan menuruni anak tangga perlahan.

Samar, Donghae dengar isakan kecil selanjutnya membuat bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya berdiri. Mungkinkah itu hantu? Batinnya.

"Aku bukan anak tiri!"

Donghae tertegun, diam di tempatnya. Ia mendengar satu kalimat dari sosok itu kini, hingga meyakinkannya bahwa itu manusia.

"Mereka menyayangiku! Ayah menyayangiku! _Hyung_ apalagi! Tak ada yang tiri! Aku tak tahu itu apa! Aku tidak tahu!"

Kalimat itu runtun dan terus terlontar, terdengar oleh Donghae yang kini mematung di tempatnya.

"Awas saja! Jika mereka sendiri-sendiri, akan kuhajar satu persatu jika berani berkata seperti itu lagi!"

**Trek.**

Lampu menyala, menyisakan dia yang mengomel itu menjadi terkejut, terlebih sosok Donghae berdiri di atas anak tangga di sudut kiri ruangan tersebut.

"Siapa yang akan kau hajar, huh?" tanya Doghae ketus. "Kau yang harus kuhajar! Masuk ke rumah orang lain dengan sembarangan!" tudingnya. "Siapa kau? Kau bersembunyi? Dikejar hantu?"

Sosok itu menggeleng. "Aku sedang bersembunyi dari temanku.."

"Heh?!"

Dia menunduk takut meski tetap berdiri dalam ragu lantas membungkuk sopan. "Kau pemilik rumah ini? Maaf atas kelancanganku.."

Donghae meringis kemudian. "Sebenarnya ini bukan rumahku," tegasnya. "Hanya, ini pernah menjadi rumahku, dulu," jelasnya. "Ini rumah kosong. Kau bersembunyi disini dari temanmu? Silahkan saja. Aku akan pergi.."

Pertemuan yang singkat. Donghae melangkah dari rumahnya tersebut. Ia menapaki halaman dimana disana, tempat ia bermain dulu. Halaman yang luas, dipenuhi rumput halus yang segar dan terawat. Kini? Rumput itu terlihat tak rapih, bahkan tumbuh rumput-rumput liar yang lain.

Sudahlah! Tak ada waktu untuk meratapi masa lalu. Donghae sedang berjalan, dimana taksi yang tadi ditumpanginya menunggunya.

**...**

"Belum bu. Aku masih ingin sedikit jalan-jalan, jangan beritahu _hyung_.."

Kini beralih, Donghae yang tengah menaiki sebuah bis. Kendaraan yang dulu, bahkan tak pernah ia tumpangi. Ia merasa bahagia akhirnya, karena merasa bebas. "Aku tengah di dalam bis! Kau tahu bu? Ternyata ini menyenangkan!" komentarnya sambil sesekali melempar senyum pada beberapa orang disana sementara sang ibu masih mengoceh di ujung sana.

"Aku tahu bu. Iya. Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam disini.." janjinya sampai tiba di ujung percakapan dengan sang ibu. Ia lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku celananya.

Kembali di amatinya tiap jalanan yang tengah di laluinya. Malam yang indah dengan banyak lampu di kota itu. Ia menatap kagum, hingga tiba-tiba bis berhenti bersamaan dengan beberapa anak yang menaikinya. Mereka memakai seragam mereka, dan Donghae belum tahu itu sekolah mana, dan mengapa malam hari mereka keluyuran di luar?

Tak disadarinya, satu sosok tengah meringkuk di kursi belakangnya, sementara siswa-siswa yang sekiranya, ada lima orang itu sudah duduk mengisi bangku-bangku kosong yang lain sambil terus menggerutu tak jelas.

"Dia hilang kemana! Seharusnya kita melihatnya dengan jelas tadi. Kita tak bisa membalas dendam jika sudah sampai asrama!"

Dendam? Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Mereka terlihat tak baik tapi, Donghae mana peduli meski percakapan mereka terus terdengar.

"Si anak tiri itu melukai teman kita! Tak bisa di biarkan.."

**_Sing.._**

Terasa sunyi bagi Donghae setelahnya.

_"Aku bukan anak tiri!", "Mereka menyayangiku! Ayah menyayangiku! Hyung apalagi! Tak ada yang tiri! Aku tak tahu itu apa! Aku tidak tahu!", "Awas saja! Jika mereka sendiri-sendiri, akan kuhajar satu persatu jika berani berkata seperti itu lagi!"_

Donghae mengingat perkataan sosok tadi. Apa mungkin? Dan sejauh ini, telah menarik seorang Donghae namun ia tak mampu bertindak lebih. Sosok berkulit putih yang ia temui di rumah tadi itu juga tak terlihat lagi olehnya.

Tiba di pemberhentian berikutnya. Donghae melihat alamat yang dituliskan sang ibu pada selembar kertas. Menurut petunjuk disana, Donghae berhenti di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Ya. Ia segera turun bersama beberapa orang lainnya, dan satu orang terbalut jaket tebal yang bahkan menutupi wajahnya dengan topi terlihat terburu-buru bahkan menubruknya.

Pada awalnya, Donghae risih dengan hal itu. Namun, seketika teriakan kencang terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Ternyata dia bersama kita! Itu!"

Sosok yang menabrak Donghae berlari kencang. Naas, kabel headphone Donghae, nampak menyangkut pada sosok itu hingga, "HEY!" membuat Donghae turut terseret, sedang siswa-siswa tadi terlihat mengejar di belakang.

Terjadi pengejaran yang cepat tanpa Donghae tahu dimana permasalahannya. Semua terhenti, disaat sosok yang berlari terdepan itu, yang menarik Donghae itu akhirnya terjatuh. Ia tumbang sambil bernafas dengan cepat dan menekan-nekan dadanya. Topi yang dikenakannya terlepas, barulah Donghae melihat sosok itu untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Kau!" pekik Donghae tertahan. Ia ingin marah namun, sosok itu tengah menahan sakitnya sabil bergulingan di atas tanah membuat Donghae cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae hati-hati. Ia mulai berjongkok, mengguncang tubuh itu, yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

Derap langkah mulai menghampiri keduanya. Tadinya, Donghae akan membawa pergi sosok itu, menyeretnya. Namun, seseorang dengan segera menarik kasar bajunya dan berkata, "jangan mencoba membawanya kabur!"

_Hell_! Donghae merutuk dalam hati. Mereka orang gila yang tak tahu aturan sama sekali. Membuat dirinya terlibat sangat jauh. Namun, tak tahu sosok apa seperti dirinya itu bukan? Karena dengan gampang ia singkirkan tangan yang telah mengotori bajunya.

"Sombong sekali! Kau pikir dirimu hebat, huh? Ingat kau hanya sendiri!" ujar siswa lain disana.

Donghae hanya menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia terlihat malas menghadapi orang-orag tersebut. Serasa tak ada waktu, bahkan sosok itu masih meringkuk di tanah dan mulai mencengkram celananya. Donghae menjadi gusar. "Kalian akan menyerang orang yang sakit?" tanya Donghae enteng.

"Dia hanya berpura-pura!"

"Tsk," Donghae mencoba meremehkan kelimanya. "Sebaiknya kalian mengasah mata kalian!" geramnya, mengundang amarah pada diri lawannya. Bahkan mereka menyerang Donghae bersamaan.

Semampu yang ia bisa Donghae menghindar. Pukulan, tendangan, ia hindari namun, sudut matanya menangkap satu orang lagi yang mencoba menyerang orang yang tengah ia bela sekarang. Orang itu, bahkan dengan tega menendang dia yang sakit itu.

"Jangan!" teriak Donghae, mulai kehilangan fokusnya hingga satu hantaman mengenai pipi bagian kirinya.

Dalam hati Donghae tak menghiraukannya. Tak sakit! Baginya itu tak sakit. Yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah, orang yang tengah menyiksa dia yang kini terbaring di tanah, dan terlihat sudah tak sadarkan diri. Dengan mata membulat, nafas memburu, Donghae hampiri dia yang kini terbaring itu, tanpa menghiraukan pukulan dan tendangan yang diterimanya.

Donghae, marah!

Ia berbalik menatap kelima orang itu, mencoba menyerang mereka. Satu Donghae dapatkan. Ia cengkram kerah kemejanya, dan mengacungkan satu tinjunya namun..

_"Ingat Hae! Ibu akan menarikmu pulang, jika sekali saja kau memukul orang lain!"_

Ancaman sang ibu, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia simpan kembali kepalan tangannya, dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia mulai melepas cengkramannya. Tak ia sadari bahwa..

**Buagh..**

Satu hantaman benda tumpul, dengan telak menghantam kepala bagian kirinya. Darah segar, segera mengucur dari sela-sela rambutnya, mengalir melewati keningnya dan lalu menyusuri ujung hidungnya dan akhirnya menetes ke tanah dan sebagian mengotori kaos biru yang tengah dikenakannya.

Donghae hanya berkedip dan mencoba merasakan darah itu dengan punggung jemarinya. Warna merah itu, kembali terlihat olehnya dengan bau anyir yang menyeruak. Ia menatap tajam pada mereka yang telah melukainya. Mereka yang akhirnya ketakutan setelah melihat keanehan pada diri Donghae.

Seorang Donghae yang mereka pikir, akan segera pingsan setelah mendapat pukulan itu, namun nyatanya tidak, dan malah menatap mereka lebih galak. Akhirnya, perlahan mereka undur diri, melarikan diri dari hadapan Donghae.

Luka itu tak seberapa meski darahnya Donghae rasa, terus mengalir. Sekali lagi, ia tak sakit! Ia tak merasakan sakit itu, hingga masih dapat menggendong dia yang terbaring itu, dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit mungkin. Satu yang Donghae tahu pada akhirnya. Ada satu nama tertera pada kemeja sosok itu. Kemeja di balik jaket hitamnya.

"Kyuhyun?"

**...**

Di kursi tunggu itu, Donghae dapat melihat suster dan dokter berlalu lalang ka arah ruang ICU, semenjak Kyuhyun menyambangi tempat tersebut. Donghae yang membawanya kesana.

Tak Donghae duga, bahkan sang suster membawa alat kejut jantung? Setidaknya rumah sakit bukanlah hal aneh bagi Donghae. Ia tahu sedikit alat-alat rumah sakit yang pernah dicobanya. Ia mengira-ngira, Kyuhyun yang dibawanya itu, apakah sakit parah? Atau mengalami luka dalam akibat pukulan tadi? Membuatnya ingin menunggu, hingga sang suster datang menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja nak? Mari kuobati.."

Donghae menjadi tersadar akan lukanya. Ia melihat kaosnya yang sudah mendapat banyak tetes darah disana. Pantas tubuhnya agak terasa lemas, sulit ia gerakkan. Nafasnyapun demikian, terasa berat dirasanya. Tapi ia tersenyum ke arah sang suster. "Aku baik-baik saja, suster. Aku hanya butuh minum.."

"Eh?"

Donghae meraih tisu dari dalam tasnya, lantas mengelap luka di kepalanya dengan wajah datar, seolah ia hanya mengelap keringat disana. "Ini luka ringan saja, sungguh. Aku hanya butuh minum.."

"Emh, baiklah. Tapi biarkan aku menutup lukamu nanti, ya?"

Donghae mengangguk. Ia tahu suster itu terlihat bingung. Mungkin ia baru pertama kali melihat orang sepertinya, membuat Donghae mengulum senyum di wajahnya.

Satu sosok suster lagi datang dan bertanya, "kau saudara pasien di dalam?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku menemukannya di jalan tadi. Aku tak tahu siapa dia.."

Cukup. Hanya itu. Karena memang Donghae tak tahu menahu, membuat sang suster undur diri darinya. Donghae sandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi yang di dudukinya sambil melihat jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Seharusnya ia sudah tiba, dan bertemu dengan wajah yang begitu dirindunya. Setidaknya sang ayah? Dan juga Leeteuk _hyung_nya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Dia enggan pergi sebelum memastikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja di dalam.

**...**

Kibum, berlari dengan tergesa-gesa melewati lorong pada sebuah rumah sakit setelah mendapati kabar dari pihak rumah sakit tersebut mengenai Kyuhyun. Entah darimana mereka tahu, dan entah apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas, ia sedang mencoba menghubungi Leeteuk dan keluarganya.

Wajahnya begitu cemas. Sangat tegang dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia terus berjalan hingga tak sadar, bahunya menyenggol orang lain. "Maaf! Aku tak sengaja," ucapnya sambil membungkuk. Ia terlalu tergesa-gesa hingga tak fokus namun, ia menjadi diam saat mengangkat wajahnya.

Sosok yang ditabraknyapun, hanya mematung di tempatnya.

Yang Kibum lihat adalah, tetesan bekas darah di kaos orang tersebut. Juga, luka di kepalanya, Kibum dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Dalam hati ia menjadi berkomentar, 'seharusnya ia kemari untuk berobat bukan?'. Tak lama, ia segera pamit setelah orang tersebut mengangguk menandakan semua baik-baik saja.

Satu hal yang membuat Kibum menjadi tak yakin. Wajah itu, ia merasa tak asing. Ia menjadi terus melamun sepanjang perjalanan jika saja tak ada yang menghubungi ponselnya, menampakkan nama Leeteuk disana.

"Hallo, _hyung_. Aku sudah di rumah sakit. Ia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap katanya, aku sedang kesana. Kutunggu kau disini, ya. Ya.."

Sambungan terputus dengan sangat cepat, bersamaan dengan Kibum yang membuka ruang inap yang saat dibuka pintunya, ada Kyuhyun disana sedang terbaring dengan matanya yang terbuka. Ia sudah siuman..

"Ya, Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kupukul kau!" teriak Kibum geram sambil menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

**...**

Tak biasanya, semua hadir dan belum memejamkan matanya. Padahal, waktu menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam.

Mereka, yang adalah satu keluarga berkepala keluarga seorang tuan Lee. Bersama istrinya dan juga kedua putranya, dimana salah satunya menjadi objek kehawatiran semua orang. Terbaring lemah di ranjang sambil terus mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ada sang ibu, yang terus membelai rambut ikalnya, serta sang ayah di samping ibunya tersebut, memandangnya hawatir. Sementara sang _hyung_, Leeteuk, tengah menggenggam tangannya di sisi ranjang yang lain. "Apa sudah lebih baik? Maaf kami datang terlambat.."

Dia, Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Baru satu hari kau di asrama, Kyu! Tapi sudah begini!" ceramah sang ayah. "Apa lain kali, ayah tak mengijinkanmu tinggal di asrama?" ancamnya.

"Jangan.." lirih Kyuhyun. Sejak sebelum masuk ke jenjang sekolahnya kini, ia sudah keras kepala tentang hal tersebut. Ia begitu ingin, hidup normal layaknya orang lain yang seusianya.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau lari dari pengawasan Kibum, huh? Kau pergi kemana tadi sore? Untung saja ia masih mau menjagamu tadi," selidik sang ibu.

"Maaf," sesal Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya yang kering. Ia tak mampu banyak bicara, semenjak selang oksigen menutupi hidungnya.

Sang ayah hanya mampu menghela nafasnya. Ia tak mungkin memarahi putranya tersebut. Dilihatnya tangan Kyuhyun terangkat. Dan ia dengar Kyuhyun bicara, "aku ingin duduk.."

"Tidurlah Kyu. Ini tengah malam.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, mencengkram kain pada jaket Leeteuk dengan kuat. Ia begitu ingin duduk, hingga Leeteuk, akhirnya menurutinya. Dia yang tetap dengan sabarnya, tak pernah berubah. Menyerahkan dadanya agar Kyuhyun terduduk sambil bersandar nyaman disana.

Kyuhyun yang begitu kuyu. Wajahnya yang begitu pucat dengan rambutnya yang kusut dan sedikit basah karena keringat dingin yang mencuat di tiap pori kulitnya. Nafasnya, terlihat sangat berat. Sang ibu sampai menatapnya penuh iba, hingga suaminya harus merangkul tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Kau tahu ibu menangis sepanjang jalan, Kyu. Jangan melakukannya lagi!" bisik Leeteuk pelan meski itu berupa teguran kecil. "_Hyung _juga mendengar dari Kibum, ada luka lebam di tubuhmu. Siapa yang memukulmu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun nampak diam setelahnya. Ia tetap bersandar di dada Leeteuk dengan lemas dengan mata yang menerawang entah kemana. "_Hyung_," tuturnya tiba-tiba..

"Hm?"

"Aku saudaramu, kan _hyung_? Juga ayah.." lanjutnya sambil menatap sang ayah. "Aku anakmu kan?" tanyanya perlahan.

Leeteuk memandang sang ayahnya, lalu ibunya bergantian. Ia harus berhati-hati soal ini di hadapan _dongsaeng_nya itu. Bukan Kyuhyun tak tahu, posisi sebenarnya dalam keluarga tersebut namun, dari dulu Kyuhyun tak pernah ingin membahasnya. "Ungh, tentu saja! Aku _hyung_mu, dan ayah, adalah ayahmu. Kau bicara apa!"

Satu tetes air mata keluar dari sudut mata Kyuhyun. "Aku takut," adunya. "Aku takut jika mereka sudah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentangku, _hyung_.."

"Mereka siapa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mulai bergetar menahan tangis. "Mereka," bisiknya tertahan. Ia mulai kesulitan bernafas, semanjak jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat dan terasa aneh, menimbulkan sakit yang menyengat. "Mereka.."

"Kyuhyunie!" pekik sang ibu. "Tenanglah nak, jangan berfikir yang macam-macam.."

Tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng meski keningnya sudah mengerut. "Aku, aku tak, tak suka mereka.."

"Kyuhyun!" sanggah Leeteuk kemudian.

"Mereka tak boleh mengatakan itu! Tak ada ayah tiri! Tak ada saudara tiri!"

"Iya, itu tak ada Kyu. Tak ada.." timpal Leeteuk, mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia benahi posisi Kyuhyun di dadanya, sambil mengusap air yang mengalir di wajah Kyuhyun. Mungkin keringat, atau air mata.. "Lupakan kata itu, Kyu! Tenanglah _hyung _mohon.."

Kyuhyun menangis sambil menahan sakit pada dadanya. Ia terisak pedih. Hatinya menjerit, jantungnya meronta seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. "Ibu!" jeritnya dalam satu kali sapuan nafas. Ia kesakitan dan berusaha bernafas semampu yang ia bisa.

"Sayang," panggil sang ibu mulai menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun. Semua menjadi panik, tak terkecuali dengan tuan Lee yang langsung melesat keluar memanggil dokter.

Bahkan tuan Lee itu tak sadar, ada seseorang di balik pintu luar itu. Seseorang yang ia lewati begitu saja. Ketika ia datang dengan dokterpun, ia tak melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang lalu kembali mengamati segalanya dari balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Sorot matanya, menyiratkan sebuah sakit yang dalam. Jemarinya mengepal erat. Matanya tak berkedip, hingga ia ambil langkah untuk menjauh. Ia terlihat kacau, dengan deraian air mata di wajahnya. Jangan lupakan jejak darah di keningnya. Ia yang melemah, terduduk di antara anak tangga di bagian rumah sakit itu lantas terduduk dalam diam.

Sekian menit, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sang ibu yang mungkin saja tengah menunggu kabar darinya. Kabar apa? Jauh dari yang diharapkan, karena yang harus ia sampaikan adalah, kabar tentang kesedihannya.

"Ibu.."

_"Donghae, kenapa sayang? Kau menangis? Ada apa?"_

Benar. Nyatanya Donghae tengah menangis. "Ibu jangan beritahu ayah dan _hyung _jika aku ada disini.."

_"Donghae, ada masalah?"_

Donghae menggeleng sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang pilu. Ia tahu sang ibu tak akan mampu melihatnya. "Tidak ada bu, hanya.."

_"Ya?"_

Donghae meneguk ludahnya perlahan. "Aku, aku belum siap bertemu dengan mereka bu.."

Benarkah? Nyatanya Donghae kehilangan kepercayaan diri setelah melihat apa yang terjadi. Kenyataan mengenai siapa yang baru saja ia tolong? Seorang Kyuhyun yang adalah, saudara tirinya?

Benar! Setidaknya, Donghae masih menggingat wajah sang _hyung _dan juga ayahnya di dalam sana. Iapun masih ingat wajah sang ibu yang dulu ia lihat dalam gaun pengantinnya yang cantik. Mereka begitu mencurahkan segala kasih mereka, untuk Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun yang itu! Kyuhyun yang sakit tadi, yang dia gendong beberapa jam terakhir lalu.

Apa Donghae membenci semuanya? Entahlah..

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Saya yakin sekali ini sangat cepat, ^_- mumpung masih liburan, saya percepat. Adakah yang masih menunggu?**

**Ini yang review kemeran ya? :D**

**- Yulika19343382 relain Yulika Cha Icha! xD Mereka nanti ketemu lagi kok, :')**

**- Guest Siksa ikan lagi? Wani piro? Kkkk~ Dan? No romance! Tidddaaaakkk! Saya lagi puasa KiHae nih, xDD**

**- Fishiie LophehaeUKE Kenapa pada suka ya ikan di siksa? Kan saya jd semangat nyiksanya, xDD**

**- cece masih penasaran? Udah kan ya? Enggak kan ya? **

**- pembacaff terima kasih udah mau mampir ya, ^^**

**- 92Line Ada kan Kyunya? Puas gak sama Kyuhyunnya di atas? Lumayan banyak kan? :D Penyakit Hae tdk mematikan kalo gak salah, **

**- Kyunya udah. Masih penasaran? Enggak dong. :)**

**- Ns Iya, tiri mereka. ^^**

**- kihae forever jangan nanggis, T_T nangis bombay itu apaan ya? xD**

**- xxx Ini? Pure brothership chingu. :)**

**- auhaehae gegara Hae jerit-jerit? Bukan, xD yg kubaca sih, biasanya penyakit ini timbul gegara efek samping obat depresi, cuman saya g yakin, emg dokter kasih obat depresi buat anak? LOL kira-kira begitu aja lah ya, :'))**

**- casanova indah maapin, T_T Saya gak buat Hae sembuh, :'( hahahaha. Gara-gara orang tuanya sih, :(**

**- Guest gak! Ini gak lama kaaan? Kasih bonus buat eonnie? Boleh? xDD becandaaa~**

**- anggita. setiani iya Hae malang. Kupikir disini lebih malang, dan chapter depan gtau, xDD**

**- nureazizah Ini lebih cepet, ;) Hae benci Leeteuk, gtau juga sih, xD**

**- Arum Junnie Iya ikutin aja lah ya, ^_-**

**- Lee Suhae tidak mereka saudara, ^^ Hae gbisa senyum dlm waktu dekat nih, :(**

**- siskasparkyu0 Yang kejam orang tuanya! Bener banget! ^_^ gak benci juga sih tapi?**

**- ndah951231 Kalo disini parah gak Ndah? Mereka ketemu lagi, tapi gtau kayak gimana, LOL**

**- Elfishy Ini brothership! OKESIP! xDD KiHae romance saya kan update di blog, ^_^**

**- teukiangle Kyu udah saya keluarin tuh. Makasih ya udah review, ^^**

**- arumfishy sembuhin? Iya nanti di akhir (?) . **

**- haekyuLLua Hu,Oh Donghae wkt bocah udah lebay aja, -_-" ereka musuhan? Umh, kasih tau gak ya? xDD nanti lah di chapter depan. Kalo liat yg di atas, kira-kira musuhan gak ya? ^^**

**- na Makasih, :') kali ini belum ada moment siapapun sih ya, ^^**

**- Cho Kyura Oh gitu? Saya mau nyari ah komiknya, buat referensi, :D**

**- namihae Yu AYU! Komenmu, HAHAHAHAHA! *Plak~ saya tampar kamu, -_-" gak ada sunshinenya entaraaaannn~ alurnya dibawa kemana? Hati Donghae tea yu? lol**

**- laila. r. mubarok Iya kenapa ya? xDD Kenapa di rumah sakit Lail? Siapa yang sakit? :O Kau kah?**

**- Dew'yellow Eh? Teuki ajah? Yakin? Disini kok peran dia gak epil, Dan tebakanmu, SALAH! :p HAHAHAHA! xDD tebak lagi doongss~**

**- Safa Fishy Amien, makasih ya reviewnya. ^^**

**- lee Kyula Terima kasih, :') Hae memang wajib menderita di FF saya, xDD Dan Ryeowook? Saya sempilin di atas ya. Baca kan tadi? Hhee~**

**- GaemGyu92 Jadi pergi dan udah balik lagi, :') Hae benci ke Teuk masih rahasia. Dan Kyu? Bener! Saudara tiri posisi dia~ ;)**

**- riekyumidwife Kyu udah muncul. :D dan bagimu ini updatenya lebih cepat pasti, xDD**

**- kihae dp26, LEE SAE HAE! xDD Kau baru baca ya? :D Maaf kemaren eonn g ngasih tau. Ini komenmu hadir pas baru~ aja eonn mau publish chapter baru. Untung masih kebales nih reviewnya. ;)**

* * *

**Kalo ada yg baca analgesia YAOI punya saya, pasti tau penyakit Hae sekarang. Kaya Kibum. Karena sebenarnya ide ini tadinya buat brothersip, tapi malah saya pindah ke YAOI. Makanya ageusia ini tadinya g bakal dilanjut. Dikipir lagi, biar sama, gpapa deh, lagian alur cerita berbeda, :'))**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang review! Yang baca! Yang fav! Yang like! :'D **

**Hatur nuhun, dan sampai bertemu chapter depan**

**END ngebacot, xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Minah Hartika_**

_Karena mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Karena sesungguhnya, ada satu ikatan keluarga di antara mereka. Satu di antaranya menyadari dengan pasti, sedang satu di antaranya terus mencoba untuk mengenali. Tak banyak yang mampu membuktikan bahwa; "kau kah ini, hyung?"_

_Terus dan terus waktu bergulir. Akankah semuanya mendapatkan sebuah titik terang?_

_"Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya? Mengapa kau bersembunyi dari kami?"_

* * *

**[CHAPTER 4]**

**.**

Sapuan nafas berhembus, menyapa tiap helaian rambutnya. Dingin, semakin dingin ia rasa semenjak tubuhnya telah basah, karena bermain di dalam kolam renang beberapa menit lalu. Kini dirinya tengah terduduk di sisi kolam. Menenggelamkan sebagian kakinya disana. Ia hanya seorang diri. Ia hanya diam, disusul dengan bunyi riak air, akibat tubuh seseorang yang entah siapa, terjatuh ke dalam kolam, dan bergerak lincah di dalam sana.

Cipratan air mengenai wajahnya namun tak cukup untuk membuatnya bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia hanya terdiam, mencoba melihat riak air, hingga satu wajah keluar dari sana, dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Terlihat canggung hingga dengan cepat ia beranjak, mengambil handuk miliknya dan lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sedang dia yang masih di dalam air itu menjadi bingung. Bukan tak mungkin, jika ia melihat gurat terkejut dan takut dari pemuda seusianya yang baru saja pergi itu. Membuatnya hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti, hingga namanya terdengar dari mulut lain.

"Kibum-_ah_! Mengapa kau malah berenang?! Aku akan kabur jika kau tak menemaniku bermain game!"

**...**

Satu senyuman tersungging, terukir di bibir Donghae. Lebih tepatnya sebuah senyuman yang begitu miris terasa. Baru saja ia mendengar sebuah nama, yang tak pernah ia dengar lagi sejak ia pergi meninggalkan Korea. Ada banyak nama yang ditinggalkannya. Ada banyak sosok yang harus berpisah dengannya. Dan sekarang?

"Kibum-_ah_! Mengapa kau malah berenang?! Aku akan kabur jika kau tak menemaniku bermain game!"

Ia mendengar kembali satu nama di antara sosok-sosok itu. Ia masih belum jauh meninggalkan kolam tempatnya berenang tadi. Ia terus berjalan sambil bergumam, "jadi benar ini kau, huh?"

Ya. Donghae tahu Kibum pada akhirnya. Ia sempat lupa dan tak yakin karena, pertemuan di masa lalu, sewaktu mereka masih dalam keadaan anak-anak. Tentu fisik keduanya sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Terlalu banyak berubah hingga mereka tak saling mengenal. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk dan sang ayah yang masih dikenalinya. Mereka tak banyak berubah. Leeteukpun masih sama meski ukuran tubuhnya sedikit tinggi sekarang.

Donghae tersenyum..

Ia masih dapat melihat lesung pipi di wajah sang _hyung _kemarin sewaktu di rumah sakit itu. Juga ada sang ayah yang masih dikenalinya meski ada beberapa rambut yang telah berubah menjadi putih sekarang.

Namun, dibalik itu semua, Donghae berkata bahwa;

"Keadaan yang berubah kini. Siapa Kyuhyun? Siapa dia?" lirihnya.

Tak ia rasa bahkan, disaat kakinya menginjak lantai di ruangan tidurnya, kamarnya di antara banyak deretan ruangan disana. Dia, Donghae pada akhirnya menempati satu sekolah berasrama. Dan ada Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum disana. Donghae mana tahu sebelumnya. Hanya saja, sang ibu mengusulkan sekolah tersebut untuknya. Salahkan dirinya yang belum ingin menemui Leeteuk dan sang ayah, meski malam itu, saat ia mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit? Ia bermalam disana, hanya untuk melihat sang _hyung _yang tertidur saat menemani seorang Kyuhyun yang mana Donghae, tak mengenalnya juga tak berniat mengenal sosok tersebut.

Satu dering telpon terdengar. Donghae, meraih ponselnya dan tersenyum saat mengetahui sang ibulah yang tengah menghubunginya.

"Hallo bu?" sapanya sambil tak henti tersenyum. "Kau terlalu sering menelponku! Aku baik-baik saja bu. Aku tak berbuat yang macam-macam. Sekolah dimulai esok hari.."

Dengan posisi telentang di atas kasurnya, Donghae mendengar beberapa nasihat berarti dari sang ibu disana. Ia mengangguk, dan berkata "ya," sesekali. Hingga dipertanyaan berikutnya? Ia mengurung senyumnya seketika.

Hening sesaat..

Sempat ia terlihat ragu, namun dengan yakin ia menjawab, "aku ingin _hyung _yang menyadari aku disini! Aku ingin dia mengenaliku sendiri tanpa harus ibu, atau aku yang memberitahu.."

_"Tapi dia mungkin tak mengenalimu. Kau berbeda dari Donghae yang mungil sayang! Kau telah tumbuh. Kau sudah banyak berubah. Ibu menyesal tak pernah mengirim fhotomu yang sekarang padanya."_

"Aku tahu!" timpal Donghae pada sang ibu. "Setidaknya, seharusnya dia merasa bahwa, 'adik kandung'nya ada disini, dekat bersamanya, bu.."

_"Dia tak akan tahu dan merasa jika kau tak pernah menunjukkan dirimu pada mereka, Donghae.."_

Donghae menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah menekankan kata 'adik kandung' dari mulutnya. Ia marah jika mengingat hal tersebut. Adik kandung? Sedang sekarang, ada adik lain yang menggantikan posisinya. Di hati sang ayah? Di hati Leeteuk terutama. Bahkan Kibum?

"Tak usah banyak berfikir bu. Aku akan baik-baik saja.."

Donghae menutup sambungan telponnya tanpa kata pamit terlebih dahulu. Ia merasa hatinya tak tenang jika mengingat itu semua. Namun, saat ponselnya ia simpan di atas kasur tempatnya berbaring kini, di dekatnya, ia berkata, "_hyung _melihatku kemarin! Ayah juga! Tapi mereka tak mengenalku!" ucapnya pelan.

Ia mengingat kemarin, saat Leeteuk mengantar Kyuhyun menuju asrama dimana dirinya berada. Sempat terkejut dan ia merasa "mengapa bumi ini sempit!" hingga lagi-lagi ia dipertemukan dengan mereka-mereka itu! Seperti seolah takdir yang mengharuskan mereka untuk bertemu, dan Donghae? Menyadari itu semua.

"Sudahlah!"

Donghae terlihat jengah. Ia memutar tubuhnya, hingga selimut yang sejak tadi turut ditidurinya itu, menggulung tubuhnya, menjadikannya hangat. Padahal, rambutnya masih basah karena kegiatan berenang tadi namun, ia sudah terlalu lelah hingga terlelap begitu saja dengan mudahnya.

Ia terlalu berharap untuk melupakan semuanya meski ia yakin, itu tak akan bisa!

**...**

Tiba di hari pertama dirinya sekolah.

Donghae, hanyalah seorang yang pendiam. Tak banyak bicara dan hanya senang melakukan apapun seorang diri. Seolah tak ingin terjamah oleh siapapun, begitulah dirinya. Tak ada yang dikenalnya. Tak ada rasa suka saat para siswi menggoda, serta memuji ketampanannya. Ia? Diam saja..

Termasuk saat ini. Saat dirinya telah menapaki masa istirahat di hari pertamanya tersebut. Ia hanya menyinggahi atap di gedung kelasnya. Meratapi panasnya sinar matahari yang langsung menyengat tubuhnya, hingga..

**Puk.**

Satu lembar kertas berbentuk kapal terbang menyentuh kepalanya. Ia menoleh dan?

"Aku masih ingat, kau yang menolongku malam itu!"

Donghae hampir tercekat saat melihat siapa yang datang, juga mendengar suara yang sempat ia dengar beberapa hari lalu. Itu adalah Kyuhyun. Saudara tirinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih.."

Donghae bungkam. Tak sedikitpun berniat menjawab pertanyaan dan juga ucapan terima kasih yang terlontar dengan tulus itu. Ia hanya pandangi Kyuhyun tanpa arti apapun, dan lalu memungut kapal terbang mainan kertas yang di lempar Kyuhyun padanya barusan, lalu kembali menerbangkannya ke arah bawah dari atap tersebut.

"Mengapa kau tak menjawabku?" cetus Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, dan hampir saja mendengus, mengutarakan ketidaksukaanya namun, itu tak ia lakukan. Pada sisi pembatas atap ia sandarkan kedua tangannya sambil memandangi pemandangan di bawah sana. "Memangnya apa yang harus kukatakan padamu? Tak ada."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Ada raut bahagia dan lega yang terpancar setelah mendengar suara Donghae – orang yang telah menolongnya dan berhasil mengambil satu perhatian darinya. Maka iapun segera menjawab. "Tidak ada! Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun.." ucapnya. Dilihatnya Donghae mengangguk kecil.

"Hanya, bisakah kita berteman?"

Donghae tertegun. Helaian angin yang lumayan kencang menerpa wajah dan juga rambutnya. Ia kembali tak bergeming – tak berkata. Butuh perjuangan baginya, untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan singkat dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ada begitu banyak pertimbangan yang melibatkan batinnya sendiri.

"Kurasa tidak akan buruk jika kita berteman kan?" harap Kyuhyun. Namun Donghae hanya diam saja bahkan tak menatapnya kembali, membuatnya kecewa. "Apa kau tahu soal masalahku kemarin?" ungkapnya. "Kau tak suka pada anak tiri sepertiku?"

Hening..

Jika harus Donghae katakan, itu benar! Tapi bukan hanya masalah status Kyuhyun yang menjadi seorang yang tiri. Donghae bahkan bersumpah dalam hatinya ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu pada siapapun. Tapi ayolah! Mereka terlibat satu sama lain. Mereka memiliki keterkaitan satu sama lain meski Donghae sadar, Kyuhyun tak tahu menahu.

**Srak.**

Terdengar suara saat Kyuhyun mulai memundurkan langkahnya sambil menunduk kecewa. "Aku tahu," ucapnya bergetar. Ia begitu kecewa karena, dalam hidupnya, ada banyak teman yang mengabaikannya. "Maaf mengganggumu.."

Donghae masih diam dan mengamati burung-burung yang beterbangan di atas sana. Ia masih berfikir namun, sepertinya ia tak memiliki banyak waktu karena Kyuhyun sudah akan pergi. Maka, "baiklah.." ungkapnya tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun masih mematung kala melihat Donghae mendekat ke arahnya. "Lakukan apa maumu. Jadikan aku temanmu, atau apapun itu.." ujar Donghae sambil melalui Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Kyuhyun yang lalu menarik satu ujung bibirnya. Ia berbalik menatap punggung Donghae yang mulai menjauh lalu membuntutinya..

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

"Tidak!"

"Bolehkah aku bermain ke kamarmu?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ayolah! Kalau begitu, kau bisa bermain game?"

"Tidak.."

Tanpa bosan Kyuhyun ikuti setiap langkah Donghae. "Akan kuajari kau bermain asal kau menamaniku, ya? Aku bosan bermain bersama Kibum!"

"..."

**...**

"Kibum-_ah_!"

Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang berbicara mengendap di sampingnya. Berbisik ke arahnya, karena tak ingin seorang guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan sana menjadi terganggu dan berakhir dengan hukuman.

_Aku mendapatkan teman baru! ^^_

Beginilah kira-kira pesan singkat yang Kyuhyun tuliskan di atas selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Kibum, yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Sesungguhnya Kibum tak pernah membalas tingkah konyol Kyuhyun untuk yang satu itu. Ia tak pernah membalas pesan-pesan Kyuhyun pada selembar kertas jika sedang belajar. Ia hanya menanggapi Kyuhyun dengan kerutan di kening.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu kembali menulis..

_Anak baru yang baru saja datang dari Amerika!_

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun kemudian. Ia tatap Kyuhyun yang begitu bahagia dengan hal tersebut. Selama ini memang, Kyuhyun kesulitan mendapatkan teman. Aneh memang! Hanya karena statusnya yang mencuat sebagai seorang anak tiri, semua teman membencinya. Padahal Kibum fikir, ada banyak yang berstatus sama dengan Kyuhyun saat ini. Atau mungkin, ada alasan mereka yang lain?

**Sret..**

Satu lembar kertas kembali Kibum terima. Isinya;

_Kau ingin berenang seharian? Atau pergi kemanapun kau suka! Tak usah lagi mencemaskanku. Aku akan mengajak dia bermain denganku. Hahahaha.._

Kibum menyunggingkan senyumnya. Pola pikir Kyuhyun, hanya seperti ini saja padahal ia pintar. Mengapa ia berfikir selama ini Kibum terpaksa untuk melindunginya? Tidak. Karena Kibum merasa hatinya tulus, melindungi dan mengasihi saudaranya tersebut.

Sejenak Kibum menyimpan kertas itu, menyelipkannya di antara buku miliknya. Penjelasan guru di depan sana menjadi tak dapat ia tangkap dengan baik karena ulah Kyuhyun. Alhasil, ia hanya berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya, berharap dapat tertidur di tengah pembelajaran tersebut. Ia begitu mengantuk namun..

"Dengarkan baik-baik! Fokus!"

Teriakan sang guru seolah mengetahui bahwa ia sedang mengantuk. Matanya membutuhkan sesuatu yang segar hingga menoleh pada pemandangan luar kelasnya melalui jendela di sampingnya. Namun matanya kembali segar sejak otaknya kembali berputar – berfikir saat melihat sosok yang membuatnya merasa penasaran. Wajah yang begitu tak asing baginya.

Ia terus bertanya pada dirinya, "siapa!" dan juga "siapa dia!" gumamnya dalam diam. Ia tetap mengamati dia yang tengah berjalan melewati jendela yang tengah dihuninya.

**...**

Menapaki hari-hari selanjutnya Donghae mulai bosan..

Hanya sekolah, dan akan menempati kolam renang, itupun jika seorang Kibum tak ada disana. Donghae seolah bersembunyi dari siapapun. Untuk hari ini, ia keluar dari asrama, dan pergi membeli beberapa alat lukis. Ya. Menggambar adalah kegemarannya yang lain selain berenang. Ini masih berlaku hingga saat ini.

Sedikit gila jika dilihat di hari libur tersebut.

Di hari minggu tersebut, dimana ada sebagian para siswa yang memilih untuk pulang ke rumah mereka, Donghae memilih tinggal. Lagipula, kemana ia akan pulang? Ia belum ingin menemui Leeteuk dan juga ayahnya, juga tak mungkin ia melintas negara hanya untuk libur satu hari.

Ia kini tengah mengisi kosongnya atap gedung yang sebelumnya selalu ditempatinya. Ia hanya seorang diri. Menapak di atas lantai yang gersang, dimana sisi pinggiran atap tersebut terbalut cat yang telah melepuh di berbagai tempat. Juga ada coretan siswa tak bermakna disana, membuatnya menjadi buruk terlihat.

Donghae. Lalu membalik posisi topi yang tengah dikenakannya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kuas dari dalam tasnya. Digigitnya ujung kuas itu, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mempersiapkan yang lainnya. Ada berbagai bunyi kecil yang ditimbulkannya.

Setelah semuanya siap, ia diam. Ia berfikir, apa yang harus dibuatnya disana? Hingga warna biru dari langit membantunya berfikir. Betapa indah warna biru itu. Ia ingin biru itu memenuhi matanya kini. Maka, dengan senyum di wajahnya, tangannya mulai bekerja..

**...**

"Aku belum tahu namanya! Dia tak mengatakannya, Kim Kibum!" kesal Kyuhyun, yang heran karena Kibum terus mendesaknya menanyakan nama teman baru dari Kyuhyun.

"Berarti dia bukan temanmu.." cetus Kibum.

"Terserahmu saja Kim Kibum! Kau iri aku mendapatkan teman.." balas Kyuhyun setengah mencibir. Tak jarang mereka bercanda satu sama lain. Bukti bahwa mereka dekat.

Kontak fisikpun terjadi. Dari Kibum yang pada awalnya menyikut pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Disambut rangkulan keras dari Kyuhyun pada tubuh Kibum, disertai tawa keras dari keduanya meski, Kyuhyun tertawa lebih keras dari Kibum. Kibum memang bukanlah tipe orang yang akan selalu ribut.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan tanpa tahu, sepasang mata mengamati di atas atap sana. Dengan sendu ia menatap ke arah keduanya yang melangkah, hingga hilang saat memasuki gedung yang juga dipijak olehnya kini. Olehnya – Donghae.

Donghae yang sempat menghela nafasnya, membuang rasa iri yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Dengan usaha keras ia mengabaikan hal tersebut dan kembali berkutat dengan gambarnya. Memenuhi dinding pinggiran atap dengan warna.

Namun karena apa yang dilihatnya baru saja tidak benar-benar hilang dari benaknya, nama Kibum menyeruak masuk ke dalam otaknya. Kibum – Kibum – Kibum. Donghae mengingat kenangan singkatnya di masa kecil bersama Kibum. Dan itu, mempengaruhi pada apa yang dibuatnya saat ini.

Beberapa jam berlalu..

Donghae selesai dengan gambarnya dan sedang membenahi alat lukisnya. Saat itu, dapat di dengarnya suara derap langkah mendekat, membuatnya agak tergesa-gesa..

"Wow~"

Satu decakan keras membuat Donghae mengeluh. Ia sedikit terlambat karena kini ada orang lain berbaur dengannya.

"Ini hebat! Kau yang menggambarnya?"

Donghae belum berbalik untuk menatap siapa yang telah memberinya pujian itu. Ia masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. Ia belum berniat bicara, lantas berbalik untuk melangkah pergi namun, ia tertegun setelahnya. Ternyata ada dua orang kini yang berada di hadapannya. Dan Donghae, terlihat canggung setelahnya.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku lagi," keluh Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Maaf," balas Donghae singkat. "Kupikir kau pulang minggu ini?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun, mencoba menghentikan gurat kecewa pemuda berambut ikal tersebut.

Kyuhyun menjadi tersenyum, mengabaikan Kibum yang masih sibuk memandang Donghae penuh selidik. "Aku pulang setiap satu bulan sekali. Kau sudah selesai dengan gambarmu? Akan menjadi menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu disini!" komentar Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sedang Donghae hanya mengangguk kaku, dan tak berani membawa Kibum masuk ke dalam percakapan. Ia masih belum berani untuk sekedar menatap Kibum.

"Lalu kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Aku akan ke kamarku. Aku akan membersihkan badanku.." terang Donghae sambil memperlihatkan beberapa bagian pakaian dan juga kulitnya yang ternoda oleh cat.

"Ah! Kau akan kembali lagi? Kau akan bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin nanti. Aku pergi.."

Donghae sudah agak banyak bicara. Ia sempat tersenyum kecil saat berpamitan dan segera pergi melewti keduanya. Meninggalkan Kibum yang belum berucap sepatah katapun. Ia terlihat berfikir keras, dan mengikuti sosok Donghae dengan ujung matanya, tak memperhatikan yang lain jika saja Kyuhyun tak lagi melontarkan komentarnya pada gambar yang dibuat Donghae.

"Aneh! Ini gambar langit kan? Biru dan berawan. Bukan burung yang bisa terbang yang di gambarnya! Tapi mobil melayang di atas langit, ada sayapnya juga!"

Kibum terkesiap. Ia segera berbalik utuh untuk menatap punggung Donghae yang mulai menjauh. Ia tatap sosok itu sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia ingat dulu..

_"Aku ingin menggambar mobil yang bisa terbang!"_

_"Biar kuperbaiki sayapnya.."_

Berakhir dengan kepalan di kedua tangannya. Kibum masih mengumpulkan setiap keyakinannya untuk menajamkan kecurigaannya akan sosok tersebut, hingga Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Ada apa?"

Kibum berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Kita harus mencari tahu namanya, Kyu! Aku harus tahu!"

**...**

Leeteuk kini..

Nampak terlihat mengeluh. Ia pandangi pemandangan kota Seoul dari balik jendela ruangannya yang terletak di lantai atas itu. Mungkin termasuk lantai yang kesekian dari puluhan lantai di gedung tersebut. Bahkan Seoul nampak ramai di bawah sana..

"Ibu, apa Donghae masih tak ingin bicara denganku? Ia masih marah padaku? Bahkan aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya sekalipun, hingga detik ini bu! Aku merindukannya.."

Dengan lirih ia berkata, mengutarakan asanya pada sang ibu di ujung sana. Begitu dalam rasa rindunya terhadap Donghae, saudaranya. Nampak berlebihan namun itu benar adanya. Sejak perginya bocah manja itu, sekalipun Leeteuk tak pernah mendengar suaranya.

Mungkin Donghae marah padanya. Marah yang begitu berlarut, membuat Leeteuk tersiksa akan hal tersebut. Bayangkan saja, dibenci saudaramu sendiri! Meski terkadang rasa itu terobati dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di sisinya.

"Iya bu," ucap Leeteuk selanjutnya setelah mendengar penjelasan sang ibu. "Aku mengerti. Katakan padanya aku menunggunya, selalu.."

Leeteuk menutup sambungan telponnya. Helaan nafas darinya, menyentuh dinding cermin pada jendela hingga membentuk kumpulan embun disana. Tak ia hiraukan itu. Tak perlu. Ia hanya kecewa pada alasan sang ibu yang tetap sama sejak dulu..

_"Donghae bilang, akan lebih membuatnya sakit jika hanya mendengar suaramu. Ia akan lebih merindukanmu.."_

Satu alasan yang selalu didengarnya dari mulut sang ibu. Membuatnya lelah bahkan sempat berfikir, apakah itu semua hanya akal dari sang ibu agar Donghae tak mengingat lagi Korea? Dirinya? Terutama ayah, yang dibenci ibunya tersebut? Ia bahkan pernah bertanya, kapan Donghae akan kembali namun, sang ibu terlihat lebih gugup dari nada bicaranya.

**...**

Hari cepat berlalu. Berbagai peristiwapun terjadi, seperti seharusnya. Burung-burung yang beterbangan di langit. Matahari yang memancarkan sinarnya di antara awan dan langit yang cerah. Manusiapun, masih mampu menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Semua berjalan seperti biasa..

Bel sekolah berbunyi..

Sekitar pukul 10 dan sudah waktunya istirahat bagi sekolah yang kini dihuni Donghae. Dirinyapun begitu, keluar dari kelasya dengan gerakan menggeliat pelan. Ia terlihat mengantuk setelah melalui pelajaran yang membosankan. Kakinya melangkah untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman baginya untuk beristirahat namun..

Satu pemandangan nampak mengganjal. Tepatnya di lorong sepi menuju gudang belakang sekolah. Ia menyipitkan matanya, kala melihat beberapa siswa tengah menekan serta satu di antaranya tengah menghimpit satu siswa lain yang nampak kalah.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian mengatakannya lagi!"

Suara yang Donghae hafal. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Berteriak dengan lantang padahal dirinya tengah terjepit. Juga, siswa yang tengah mengerubunginya? Donghaepun masih ingat. Sama, dengan mereka yang waktu itu, dimana salah satunya membuat kepalanya terluka saat itu. Mereka masih orang yang sama..

"Kami membencimu! Ibumu menyebalkan!"

"Hentikan!"

Suasan mulai menjadi tak tenang. Donghae terlihat mulai melangkah mendekati perlahan, namun mereka tak menyadari kedatangannya hingga, "akh!" satu teriakan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Donghae melihatnya. Kyuhyun mulai berjengit sakit, sementara kedua tangannya terkunci. Rasa ragu mulai menyerang. Ia membatin. 'Dia bukan siapa-siapa!'

'Dia adik tiriku?'

'Dia merebut _hyung_?'

Donghae memejamkan erat matanya dengan tangan mengepal. Iapun berbisik, terus bergumam hingga satu kata terlintas. Kata yang pernah Kyuhyun ucapkan untuknya..

_"Kita teman!"_

Ya. Mereka sudah menjadi teman hingga Donghae fikir, membantu teman? Tidaklah buruk..

Selang beberapa waktu, hanya butuh beberapa langkah bagi Donghae untuk menghampiri mereka. Kali ini ia tak lagi ragu. Persetan dengan janjinya pada sang ibu. Ia tarik kerah baju salah satu di antara mereka, lantas memberikan satu pukulan yang pasti. Ibunya tak akan melihatnya lagipula, ia sedang menolong temannya. Ya. Teman! Hanya teman..

**...**

Nampak Kibum tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ia lupa, meninggalkan Kyuhyun hingga sekarang, tersiar kabar mengenai Kyuhyun yang kembali memasuki ruang kesehatan di sekolah tersebut. Ia merasa, dirinya wajib menyesali kelalaiannya kali ini.

Di tangannya, satu botol kecil berisi pil-pil dibawanya. Milik Kyuhyun! Ia membawa obat pribadi milik Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun membutuhkannya.

**Brak.**

Dengan tak sabar ia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan, dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah terbaring lemah dengan bibir yang memucat. Namun matanya, masih mampu menatap tajam ke arah Kibum yang hanya mematung di ambang pintu. "Sekali lagi kau membuka pintu sekeras itu, aku akan benar-benar mati!" ocehnya terdengar sebal. Nampak sekali, ia kesulitan saat harus menarik tiap nafasnya.

Kibum menghirup dalam nafasnya. Sungguh Kyuhyun telah membuatnya ketakutan tadi. Namun, dengan sikapnya baru saja, ia menjadi tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah membaik meski tetap, Kyuhyun membutuhkan obat yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Kau kemana saja Kim Kibum! Tadi mereka mengusiliku lagi!" adu Kyuhyun, sambil mulai terduduk setelah Kibum mendekat padanya dan membantunya.

"Aku.." ucap Kibum terhenti. Ia ragu untuk mengatakan, meski akhirnya ia katakan juga. "Aku sedang ke ruang guru tadi, mencari data temanmu!"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun heran dibuatnya.

Kibum menjadi gusar melihat raut di wajah Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kau ingin tahu namanya?!" decaknya saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai menahan tawanya. Ia tak suka, jika Kyuhyun mentertawakannya bagai orang bodoh. "Masih sakitpun, kau mampu tertawa seriang itu, Kyu! Hentikan!"

"Kau membuatku tertawa Kim! Padahal aku kan bisa tanyakan langsung padanya nanti.." timpal Kyuhyun.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun, lantas mengambil segelas air di meja di samping ranjang, juga menyerahkan obat pada Kyuhyun. "Cepat minum obatmu!" perintahnya namun, ia menjadi membuka lebar matanya ke arah Kyuhyun, memelototi Kyuhyun yang menutup rapat mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyu!" desak Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi janji, jangan mengatakan pada ibu soal kejadian siang ini, ya?" pintanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi mereka menyerangku karena kemarin, ibu melaporkan perbuatan mereka pada pihak sekolah!" dengus Kyuhyun.

Kibum tak lagi menimpali. Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya ia berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun menelan pilnya. Ia sedikit lega, lantas menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk segera beristirahat kembali.

Kyuhyunpun hanya menurut saja selain, ia memang kelelahan. Nafasnyapun belum seutuhnya terasa ringan. Namun sebelum menutup matanya, ia bertanya, "jadi kau sudah tahu namanya Kim?"

Kibum diam..

"Siapa namanya?"

"Dia.."

"Siapa?"

Nafas Kibum berhembus pelan. Raut wajahnya begitu rumit Kyuhyun lihat. "Namanya Lee Donghae, Kyu. Lee Donghae.."

Ya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia terlihat senang mengetahui nama dari kawan barunya. Ia baik-baik saja. Ia tak tahu bukan, siapa itu Lee Donghae. Hanya teman barunya. Hanya. Hanya ini yang ia tahu..

"Kim! Dia menolongku tadi. Ucapkan terima kasihku padanya ya?" ucap Kyuhyun mulai melemah, karena ia mulai jatuh dalam tidurnya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis, diiringi sebuah lirih yang terukir dari wajahnya. Perlahan dibenahi selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya kini. Ia masih terkejut. Masih mencoba memahami. Kemana arah cerita ini? Mengapa semua seperti sekarang? Mengapa Donghae seperti sekarang? Mengapa dan mengapa? Mungkin..

"Ini takdir! Tuhan menyayangi kalian. Tuhan ingin kalian bersama.."

**...**

Masih dengan Kibum yang kini melangkah lunglai, entah akan kemana. Menemui Donghaekah? Mengatakan semuanya? Menanyakan segalanya? Ia sangat yakin Donghae mengetahui ini dirinya.

Namun semua terjadi, tanpa harus Kibum mencari Donghae. Donghae yang ia pikir, bersembunyi beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Namun kembali ia bertanya, mengapa? Mengapa Donghae tak mengatakan apapun? Tak mengabari kepulangannya pada siapapun?

Mata Kibum tertuju pada sosok Donghae yang tengah mengitari luasnya lapangan olahraga milik sekolah mereka. Ya! Sekolahnya dan juga sekolah Donghae. Sekolah Kyuhyun juga. Haru menyapa wajahnya. Ia rasa, ia sudah tak sabar untuk segera mengatakan ini pada Leeteuk, sosok yang Kibum tahu, satu-satunya orang yang paling merindukan Donghae.

"Anak baru itu berkelahi dan dihukum mengitari 15 putaran lapangan ini!"

Kibum menoleh pada siswi yang tengah saling berbisik. Donghae berkelahi karena menolong Kyuhyun. Kibum mengetahuinya. Bukankah Kyuhyun telah mengatakannya?

Namun ia rasa itu tidaklah baik. Sudah berapa putaran Donghae berlari? Bahkan terik dari atas sana sama sekali tak membantu sepertinya. Bergegas ia hampiri Donghae, dan menghentikan Donghae yang tengah berlari.

"Berhentilah! Apa kau tak lelah?"

Donghae mana peduli. Lagipula yang menentukan hukumannya adalah guru mereka, bukan Kim Kibum! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memerintah dengan mudah seperti itu?

"Hey!"

Donghae tak mengindahkan teriakan Kibum, dan mulai berlari kembali namun, "_Hyung_!" teriakan Kibum selanjutnya entah mengapa membuatnya berhenti. Sebuah panggilan, terbalut nada yang sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia hafal, dan memutuskan untuk menunggu, apa lagi yang akan Kibum katakan?

Kibumpun larut dalam ragunya. Beberapa kali ia meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit, saat dilihatnya Donghae berhenti dan hanya diam di tempatnya, memunggunginya.

"_Hyung_, benarkah ini kau?"

Donghae tertegun dibuatnya.

"Tentu kau tahu ini aku! Kau masih ingat padaku, kan? Kim Kibum! Ini aku _hyung.."_

Donghae tetap tak menjawab, hingga menarik rasa kesal bagi Kibum. "Jawab aku! Aku tahu ini kau, Lee Donghae! Jangan menjadi pengecut seperti itu!"

Perlahan Donghae berbalik, dan menatap wajah Kibum. Wajahnya melembut dengan mata yang kian meredup. "Kupikir kalian akan melupakanku.." ucapnya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia terlihat menahan tangisnya.

Kibum bernafas lega. Itu adalah benar Lee Donghae. Namun ia menangkap sesuatu yang lain dari sosok Donghae kini. "Kapan kau kembali, huh? Mengapa tak mengabari kami dan malah bersembunyi disini?" awalnya Kibum menjadi senang namun, Donghae memundurkan langkahnya.

"Untuk apa aku mengabari kalian? Untuk apa pula aku kembali. Kalian.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!"

"Kyuhyun?"

Ah! Kibum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Donghae. "Kau sudah tahu soal Kyuhyun?" tanyanya namun Donghae tak memberi jawaban pasti.

"Kalian baik-baik saja disini padahal aku.."

"_Hyung_.."

Donghae tak peduli lagi. Ia mencoba mengabaikan segalanya dan kembali menjalankan hukumannya. Mengitari lapangan entah untuk putaran yang ke-berapa ia lupa. Ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan Kibum namun ia tak ingin mendengar. Hingga teriakan itu terasa melemah. Suaranya semakin dan semakin samar, bersamaan dengan keningnya yang mengerut. Pandangannya mulai mengabur di antara keringat yang kian menetes.

'Oh sial!' umpat Donghae saat menyadari kakinya mulai terasa berat. Ia tak merasakan apapun. Lelah atau sakit? Ia tak mengenal rasa itu. Namun dengan pandangannya yang semakin memudar, ia yakin bahwa tubuhnya kelelahan. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin seperti ini, terutama ada Kibum. Tapi, kegelapan sudah terlanjur menelannya.

"_Hyung!_"

**...**

Kibum mengerti pada akhirnya. Donghae telah salah faham mengenai keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ia yakin, Donghae merasa asing, atau mungkin tersisihkan. Menganggap semua yang mencintainya dulu, telah melupakannya dan kini menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Di waktu itu, diliriknya Donghae yang masih tertidur, dalam wajah yang pucat namun, baik dirinya, ataupun Kyuhyun yang telah terbangun dan turut menunggui di sisi ranjang yang lain, tak dapat menangkap segurat ekspresi dari wajah Donghae. Sakitkah? Lelahkah?

"Sudah dua jam!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah melihat jam di tangannya. "Apa kau pikir dia baik-baik saja, Kim? Haruskah kita membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

Kibum memutar malas bola matanya. "Dia hanya kelelahan! Kau yang harus kubawa ke rumah sakit Kyu! Kau tak menurutiku untuk istirahat sekarang! Jadi sebaiknya aku menelpon ibumu saja!"

"Ya Kim Kibum!" decak Kyuhyun.

Kibum tak gentar. "Kalau begitu pulanglah ke kamar dan beristirahat disana. Jangan membantah! Aku yang akan menunggu Donghae _hyung _sampai terbangun nanti.."

"Tapi aku.."

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika ia sudah bangun," sela Kibum.

Sempat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan bangkit perlahan. Nampaknya ia sudah mulai menuruti ucapan Kibum. Ia hendak pergi namun, ada sesuatu yang melekat dalam pendengarannya. Ia memandang Kibum lalu berucap, "Donghae _hyung_?" seolah tengah mempertegas sebutan tersebut, yang terlontar dari mulut Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk membenarkan. "Dia lebih tua satu tahun dari kita Kyu," jelasnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya meski, baginya, terlalu mudah bagi seorang Kibum untuk memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan hangat seperti itu. Ia terheran meski, dengan terpaksa mengabaikannya karena, dirinya harus segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa lelah.

Selang beberapa detik, Kibum memaku pada Donghae yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tahu persis bahwa sedari tadi Donghae memang sudah terbangun. Namun tetap, Kibum tak menemukan sisi hangat dari diri Donghae. Minimal tingkah manja yang dulu ia lihat, kala Donghae bermanja pada _hyung_nya. Atau mulut cerewetnya? Yang terlalu suka mengatur? Kini tak ada itu semua..

"_Hyung_.." sapa Kibum pelan namun, Donghae merubah posisinya. Tertidur memunggungi Kibum, membuat Kibum melenguh kecewa.

"Pergilah Kibumie, aku ingin sendiri.."

Kibum sedikit tergugah mendengar namanya dipanggil hangat seperti biasa. Ada senyum terkembang di bibirnya meski ia tak suka Donghae yang ini. Ia tak menyukainya.

"Sampai kapan _hyung_? Setidaknya biarkan aku menghubungi Leeteuk _hyung _sekarang. Ia harus tahu bahwa kau telah pul.."

"Jangan!" potong Donghae dengan tegas, meski belum sempat ia berbalik ke arah Kibum.

"Tapi dia harus mengetahui ini _hyung_. Harus!"

"Kubilang tidak!"

"Huh?" Kibum tertegun dibuatnya. "Kau tak ingin menemui Leeteuk _hyung_? Kau tak tahu dia sangat merindukanmu _hyung_? Akupun! Kami semua merindukanmu.."

"Bohong!" raung Donghae. Ia bangkit seketika sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kibum. "Kalian bohong! Buktinya kalian masih bahagia tanpaku! Padahal disana," terangnya tertahan oleh sebuah ragu hingga tak mampu melanjutkan tiap katanya.

"Tidak! Kau salah mengira _hyung_," jelas Kibum penuh sabar. "Kami merindukanmu tentu saja! Jangan kau pikir, kami melupakanmu karena Kyuhyun. Ya kan? Kau menganggapnya demikian?"

"..."

Kibum terlihat menghela nafasnya penuh akan kelegaan. Ia tahu Donghae tengah berfikir kini. Dan ia yakin, Donghae dapat memahaminya dengan pasti. Satu yang pasti, yang harus ia beritahu pada Donghae, bahwa, "Kyuhyun tak tahu apapun, _hyung_! Jangan sampai kau membencinya, ingat! Kurasa, tak ada satupun di antara kalian yang harus saling membenci. Kalian, keluarga.."

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya. Tak mampu mengelak kata itu. Tak mampu lagi meluapkan marahnya. Tak mampu lagi menutupi resahnya. Ia berputus asa. "Terserahmu saja, Kibumie," imbuhnya pasrah pada akhirnya. "Aku hanya belum siap, bertemu dengan Leeteuk _hyung_.."

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon!"

Kibum mengiba pada dirinya, yang tak mampu menolak permohonan Donghae tersebut. Ia tak mampu menyela, dan hanya mengangguk penuh asa. "Baiklah, baiklah jika itu maumu tapi, biarkan aku bersamamu _hyung_. Bersama Kyuhyun, mari mengukir hari kita kedepan, hm?"

Tiga tahun..

Ya. Donghae sadar bahwa sang ibu hanya memberikan waktu tiga tahun untuknya. Meski bisa saja ia bantah itu, membuat semuanya menjadi berubah namun, ini mengenai janjinya. Ia tak boleh untuk ingkar. Satu senyuman ia berikan pada Kibum, untuk pertama kalinya di pertemuan tersebut.

Semoga semua menjadi lebih dan lebih baik, seperti hari ini~

**TBC**

* * *

**Duh, apa ini? Aneh gak sih? T_T saya kehilangan rasa saat membuatnya! Berhubung saya sedang agak sibuk juga, jadinya cuman begini ajah. Ini juga buatnya terpotong-potong. Maaf ya, :( Yang jelas saya pertegas KiHae - KyuHae - dan juga KiHyun-nya. Kerasa gak? xDD**

**Baiklah,**

**Special tengkiu nya buat kalian, salam cinta dari saya, :***

**[Cho Kyura] [Yulika19343382] [anggita. setiani] [Elfishy] [cece] [siskasparkyu0]**

**[92Line] [ndah951231] [Safa Fishy] [teukiangle] [Dew'yellow] [lenyclouds]**

**[kihae dp26] [dhedingdong] [lenyclouds] [arumfishy] [anilistiyani] [Fishiie LophehaeUKE]**

**[HaeHae15] [laila. r. mubarok] [KeyNa2327] [Guest]**

**[riekyumidwife] [Guest] [ShinJoo24] [Guest] [lenyclouds] [xxx] [Haehaelfishy]**

**[tiaraputri16] [vha chandra] [thiefhanie. fhaa] [casanova indah] [kihae forever] [bella]**

**[bee Kuikui] [namihae] [Kiyuh] [auhaehae] [AriskaXian] [ekha sparkyu] [tya andriani] [GaemGyu92]**

**[Augesteca] [lee Kyula] [Kyuhae1] [Kim Haemi] [nnaglow] [Zea Wonkyuna] [rini11888] [haekyuLLua]**

**...**

**:')) saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semuaaaaaa! xD Maaf jika updatenya sedikit terlambat. Sedikit lah ya ini? Gak nyampe berminggu? LOL~**

**Yu ah, wassalam~ kritiknya ditunggu, jika ada typo ada yang aneh, langsung bilang aja ya, ^_-**

**Thanks..**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Minah Hartika_**

_"Bukankah kau tak ingin, hanya sekedar mendengar suaraku? Buka matamu, Hae. Lihat aku!"_

_Keheningan menyapa seketika. Hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar hingga salah satu di antaranya mencoba untuk membuka suara dan mengatakan, "bisakah aku mengatakan bahwa aku kecewa padamu, Kibum-ah! Ijinkan untuk saat ini saja, hyung membencimu!"_

** [CHAPTER 5]**

**Tok. Tok.**

Donghae menoleh, pada pintunya yang terus saja bersuara, semenjak seseorang di luar sana mengetuknya tiada henti. Ia yang terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, harus berdecak sebal karena merasa terganggu akan tamunya.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu malam untuk bertamu, huh?!" umpatnya terdengar malas, setelah melihat jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 9 kala itu. Dengan langkah yang terbilang gontai, ia mencoba untuk menghampiri pintu yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari meja belajarnya tersebut. Namun Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Di matanya, sang pintu terasa jauh hingga ia kesulitan menggapainya.

Sedang suara pintu semakin keras terdengar. Tamunya kini terlihat tak sabar, membuat Donghae sedikit berteriak dalam nada malas. "Sebentar!" ucapnya.

Dalam satu tarikan nafas lega, akhirnya Donghae mampu membuka pintunya. Namun, belum ada setengah celah yang mampu dibukanya, ia rasakan dorongan kuat dari luar sana, hingga pintu terbuka tanpa ijinnya membuat matanya membulat lebar, terkejut, terlebih setelah tahu siapa yang datang. "Hey!" sergahnya namun, sang tamu seolah tak peduli, membuatnya menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"Bisakah kau bertamu dengan baik, Kim Kibum!"

Donghae berkacak pinggang pada akhirnya. Ia hanya mampu menatap Kibum yang sudah mampu melalui dirinya, dan juga dapat memasuki kamarnya dengan mudah. Tanpa ijin, tanpa kata.

Kibum terduduk di atas lantai berlapiskan karpet berbulu berwarnakan putih tulang yang terhampar tepat di dekat ranjang Donghae. Ia tak peduli pada Donghae yang masih saja memandangnya. Dan ternyata, ia membawa sebuah kantung plastik. "_Hyung_, kemarilah.." ajaknya.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Kibumie? Ada apa kau kemari!" decak Donghae, masih enggan menghampiri Kibum hingga..

"Anggap saja sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku, _hyung_. Karena lagi-lagi kau menolongku kemarin," ungkap satu suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya, membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut lantas menoleh.

"Kyuhyun!"

Sepertinya Kibum hadir bersama tamu lain untuk Donghae. Baru saja Kyuhyun muncul di ambang pintu yang nyatanya masih terbuka itu karena Donghae belum menutupnya. "Kau tak mengajakku masuk, _hyung_? Aku bukan Kim Kibum yang akan masuk tanpa ijin pemiliknya," tutur Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum hambar ke arah Kibum. "Aku juga tak tahu mengapa ia bisa langsung seakrab ini dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya sepertimu.."

Baik itu Kibum ataupun Donghae, diam. Keduanya nampak saling melempar pandang penuh akan sebuah arti meski tak membuat Kyuhyun bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Donghae segera menimpali, "silahkan, masuk saja," ajaknya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lantas memasuki ruang kamarnya dan terduduk di samping Kibum.

Perlahan Donghae menghampiri keduanya, lantas mencoba untuk terduduk melihat apa tujuan dari keduanya datang menghampirinya, hingga ia kembali terkejut saat telapak tangan Kibum, melayang dan sempat menyentuh dahinya. Hanya sempat, sebentar karena ia segera menepis tangan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" umpatnya.

"Sudah kuduga!" simpul Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun lantas meraih plastik yang dibawanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun memandang Donghae. "Kau sudah makan _hyung_? Mengapa tak memberitahu kami jika kau sakit?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

Kibum masih sibuk dengan sesuatu yang ternyata obat, dan juga air di dalam botol. Mereka cukup jeli untuk membeli air, padahal Donghaepun memilikinya sebenarnya. Kibum berkata, "jangan katakan kau mengabaikan demammu!" pada Donghae yang hanya diam saja.

Wajahnya memang terlihat kuyu. Ia menjadi berfikir, pantas saja tubuhnya terasa sulit untuk bekerja sesuai otaknya belakangan ini. Sayang ia tak mampu merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Panas dan juga dingin tubuhnya yang menyatu dalam satu waktu itu, ia tak tahu menahu.

"Makanlah obatnya _hyung_. Dan istirahatlah untuk malam ini. Kau sedang apa?" cerocos Kibum sambil menatap layar laptop yang menyala di atas meja.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku," jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun menjadi tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku yang mengerjakannya? Kau tiduran saja _hyung_.."

"Tapi.." ucap Donghae terhenti, karena nyatanya Kyuhyun sudah melangkah ke arah meja belajarnya, dan juga ada Kibum yang menyodorkan satu botol minuman dan juga obat tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Keduanya terlihat bebal dan pemaksa bukan? Membuat Donghae sebal, lantas meraih apa yang diberi Kibum. Meminum obatnya dengan mata menyipit ke arah Kibum.

Sedang Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli akan reaksi Donghae. Dan jangan lupakan tarikan penuh pada salah satu ujung bibirnya, menghasilkan senyum yang teramat menyebalkan.

"Tsk," decak Donghae.

"Tidurlah!" titah Kibum.

"Dan jangan pikirkan lagi tugasmu.." imbuh Kyuhyun.

Namun sisi lain Kibum berkata, "jangan lupakan juga kesehatanmu Kyuhyun! Kerjakan dalam waktu satu jam lalu kita akan segera kembali ke kamar!" peringatnya.

"Kalian berisik!" timpal Donghae yang mulai tertidur di ranjangnya.

**...**

Hanya sebuah wajah senyum, namun mati dalam selembar foto yang dapat dilihatnya. Wajah mungil dengan senyum tulusnya yang bagai malaikat. Berseri, tertawa bahagia disana. Leeteuk memandangnya dengan senyuman yang terlingkup perih. Matanya menyiratkan, betapa ia merindukan sosok hidup dalam foto yang tengah dipandanginya kini.

Bahkan satu-dua tetes air mata turut berbaur. Hingga harus ia usap tetesan itu, dengan kain pada pakaiannya. "Kau sudah besar kukira Hae!" lirihnya dengan tarikan nafas pedih. "Berapa tinggimu? Berat badanmu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang mendengung pada ruang sepi yang ditempatinya kini.

Bahkan sekian detik waktu, menenggelamkannya pada sebuah asa yang begitu dalam. Ada banyak hal yang dirindukannya dari saudaranya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Kau sudah sembuhkan? Seharusnya kau sudah pulang!" isaknya pada akhirnya.

Matanya berair sudah. Semakin dan semakin banyak semenjak ia larut pada sedihnya. Terlalu banyak rasa takut hingga satu pemikiran muncul. Diliriknya sebuah kalender di salah satu bagian dinding kamarnya. Deretan yang menunjukkan angka 15 di hari itu. Masih pertengahan bulan.

Segera Leeteuk melihat dan mengingat agenda kegiatannya di hari mendatang. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan, selain pekerjaan di kantornya bersama sang ayah.

"Ish!" ia terlihat merutuk pada sederet jadwal tersebut. Namun kali ini, ada satu keinginan yang tak mampu di bendungnya.

Dengan langkah cepat, ia meninggalkan ruangannya. Terus berjalan, hingga sampailah ia pada sebuah ruangan dimana seorang pria paruh baya dengan sedikit sisa rambut yang hitam di kepalanya. Bahkan Leeteuk masuk tanpa ingat harus mengetuk pintu.

"Leeteuk-_ah_, ada apa?"

Langkah Leeteuk melamban, seiring dengan jaraknya bersama sang ayah yang kian terkikis. Ia nampak ragu, bahkan perlahan duduk di hadapan sang ayah yang tengah berkutat di meja kerjanya. "Ayah.."

"Katakanlah, Leeteuk-_ah_.." peringat sang ayah. Ia terlihat sibuk sepertinya.

"Aku ingin cuti beberapa hari, boleh?"

Sang ayah mengerutkan keningnya. Disimpannya pulpen yang tengah bekerja di atas kertas-kertas yang tengah dicoretinya. Ia buka pula kacamata yang tengah dipakainya, mencoba untuk berbicara dengan nyaman bersama putranya tersebut. "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau ada masalah?"

Leeteuk memainkan kesepuluh jemarinya dan masih diam, mencoba berfikir untuk menuangkan tiap kata dengan hati-hati. "Aku," tuturnya tertahan. "Aku ingin ke Amerika, menemui Donghae.."

"Huh?"

"Ayah, tiddakkah kaupun merindukannya? Mencemaskannya?"

Sang ayah nampak berfikir. "Akupun merindukannya tapi, bagaimana Kyuhyun? Kau tahu dengan jelas, dia begitu bergantung padamu. Kau tahu pula sakitnya!"

Leeteuk tersenyum kemudian. "Ini masih pertengahan bulan ayah. Kyuhyun pulang masihlah cukup lama. Aku akan memberitahu Kibum tentang keberangkatanku, agar ia bisa mengantisipasi apapun yang tak terduga nantinya.."

"Baiklah," ungkap sang ayah setuju. "Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Mungkin besok atau, dua hari yang akan datang. Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya terlebih dahulu.."

"Hm. Berangkatlah dan, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku padanya. Pada Donghae, putra ayah disana," ungkap sang ayah, mengutarakan bahwa, iapun tak pernah melupakan putra kandungnya tersebut. Dengan penuh harap ia memandang Leeteuk yang balas tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja. Jika bisa, aku akan membawanya pulang.."

"Itu lebih bagus.."

**...**

Kibum tengah berjalan bersama sebuah buku di salah satu tangannya. Istirahat sedang berlangsung, dan ia memilih mengunjungi perpustakaan dengan alasan, ingin mencari buku untuk tugasnya. Namun ia tak pernah melupakan janjinya untuk menjaga seorang Kyuhyun yang nyatanya, menunggunya di kantin sekolah.

Menapaki sebuah kantin, ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun sedang terduduk dengan game di tangannya. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan bersandar pada dinding di dekatnya. Ingin mengamati Kyuhyun dari kejauhan saja. Kemudian ia terlihat berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin tak mengerti, mengapa Kyuhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game di kantin sana, sementara ada banyak makanan yang menunggu.

Hingga kemudian nampak, beberapa anak yang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ada sekitar empat orang yang kini mengitari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sontak, menyimpan game di tangannya, lantas mulai berdiri memandangi tiap siswa yang mengerubunginya.

Dari kejauhan Kibum dapat melihat gurat wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeras. Ia juga dapat menangkap gerak bibir Kyuhyun yang berucap, "ada apa lagi?" hingga membuat Kibum mulai gelisah saat salah satu di antaranya mencengkram kerah seragam Kyuhyun.

Baru Kibum akan mendekat namun ia dikejutkan akan sosok Donghae yang datang dari arah lain dengan senampan makanan di tangannya. Dia terlihat datar-datar saja meski..

**Brak.**

Terdengar suara keras saat Donghae sedikit menendang salah satu kursi yang masih merupakan anggota dari kursi di meja yang ditempati Kyuhyun. Kibum mengerti maksud Donghae yang ingin menggeser kursi agar ia bisa terduduk, diselubungi niat menggertak?

Ajaib memang. Membuat Kibum kali ini menarik dua ujung sudut bibirnya. Padahal Donghae terduduk tenang setelahnya itu namun, keempat anak yang tadi terlihat galak kini melemah, terlihat bergetar dan mengundurkan diri satu persatu.

Dengan segara Kibum menggeleng heran, melihat Donghae yang makan dengan santainya, bahkan terlihat mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan bersamanya. Kibum tak tahu seberapa mengerikan Donghae meski, ia tahu persis bagaimana Donghae menghabisi anak-anak tadi, yang beberapa hari lalu itu mengganggu Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit, sepertinya ia harus turut bergabung bersama Donghae dan Kyuhyun, semenjak terdengar satu bunyi berat dari dalam perutnya. Namun kembali langkahnya tertahan, saat mendapat panggilan tiba-tiba dengan layar ponselnya yang menampakkan nama Leeteuk.

"Hallo _hyung_.."

Kibum, dengan senyumnya berbicara pada Leeteuk di ujung sana. Hingga di percakapan selanjutnya, ia menjadi sedikit terkejut. "Apa? Ke Amerika?" tanyanya.

Ia nampak berhati-hati pada percakapan selanjutnya. "Kau akan menemui Donghae _hyung_? Bukankah kau banyak pekerjaan, _hyung_?" tanyanya terdengar sedikit ragu.

_"Aku sudah mendapat ijin dari ayah. Aku berangkat mungkin lusa. Kyuhyun tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini kan? Jangan beritahu soal keberangkatanku padanya. Aku hanya sebentar.."_

"Tapi.." ucap Kibum tertahan. Ia sungguh merasa sangat bingung. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Leeteuk pergi untuk menemui Donghae sedang Donghae sendiri berada di Korea? Bahkan bersama Kibum kini. Otaknya terus memutar mencari alasan sementara Leeteuk banyak berkata di ujung sana.

Hingga sebuah pengumuman, dapat Kibum lihat di dinding yang menjadi sandarannya dan membuatnya tak sabar, untuk segera melepasnya dari dinding secara paksa. Membiarkan cat pada dinding tersebut menjadi rusak, mengelupas dan berbekas.

"_Hyung_, tak bisakah kau menunda kepergianmu? Setidaknya akhir pekan ini?"

_"Kenapa?"_

"Aku akan mengikuti kompetisi berenang di sekolah akhir pekan ini _hyung_. Aku ingin kau melihatnya.." ucap Kibum beralasan. Alasan mendadak yang sudah ia perkirakan, meski itu teruji dan akan menjadi alasan nyata. Itu tercetus semenjak ia membaca pengumuman pada selembar kertas yang kini berada di tangannya.

_"Mengapa mendadak sekali sih?" _

Itu adalah reaksi Leeteuk pada awalnya. Ia terdengar mendengus kecil dari sana membuat Kibum menjadi tersenyum. Ia tahu persis, dirinyapun penting di mata Leeteuk. Dari banyak tahun yang ia lewati bersama Leeteuk, ia merasa dirinya tak lain dari saudara Leeteuk yang lain.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang. Jika aku menang, aku akan ikut denganmu nanti!" janjinya. Tentu janji tersebut, hanyalah isapan jempol semata. Persetan dengan itu bukan? Karena yang Kibum ingin adalah..

"Kalian bertemu, tanpa harus aku yang mengatakan! Kalian harus bertemu. Disini! Dikorea! Bukan disana.." ucapnya setelah percakapan dirinya dan Leeteuk baru saja berakhir.

**...**

"Aku benci karena harus selalu ditolong olehmu, _hyung_. Terima kasih.." keluh Kyuhyun, nampak menundukkan wajahnya. Wajah yang menunjukkan sebuah rasa kecewa, hingga ia kembali berkata, "aku ini payah ya!" diiringi rutukan kecil.

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun dalam datar gurat wajahnya. "Aku tak menolongmu!" timpalnya. "Apa kau melihat aku melakukan sesuatu pada mereka? Aku hanya makan tadi," cetusnya.

Kyuhyun menjadi bingung, dan lalu mengerling malas. Donghae terlihat beralasan. Sebuah elakan basi yang tak indah sama sekali. "Terserahmu saja _hyung_! Terkadang kau menyebalkan juga ya!" umpatnya, hingga mendapat tatapan dari Donghae namun itu tak lama.

Setelahnya ada Kibum yang tiba, sambil menyodorkan selembaran pada keduanya.

"Apa itu Kim?" sontak Kyuhyun bertanya sambil meraih kertas tersebut, namun pandangan Kibum hanya tertuju pada Donghae.

Kibum berkata serius pada Donghae kali ini. "Ini kompetisi renang _hyung_! Aku tahu kemampuanmu dalam hal ini! Kuharap kau akan mengikutinya, ya?"

"Tidak!" tolak Donghae mutlak. "Aku berenang hanya jika aku ingin. Hanya karena aku senang melakukannya, bukan karena aku harus melakukannya. Terlebih, aku tak suka dilihat orang banyak!" komentar Donghae, melontarkan berbagai alasannya untuk tak mengikuti kompetisi tersebut.

Kibum nampak mendesah kecewa, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih asik membaca segala tulisan dalam selebaran tersebut. "Akupun begitu tapi, aku ingin melawanmu kali ini," tantang Kibum pada akhirnya, menatap lurus ke arah dua bola mata Donghae.

"Jangan bermimpi! Akupun tahu persis kau tak bisa berenang!"

Kibum tersenyum. "Bukankah kau sering melihatku berenang akhir-akhir ini? Aku sudah berubah _hyung_!" balas Kibum, mengundang satu pertanyaan di benak Kyuhyun.

'Berubah?' pikir Kyuhyun. Satu kata tersebut agak mengganjal terdengar di telinganya. "Tunggu dulu! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Siapa yang berubah, huh? Apanya? Dan kenapa kalian terlihat mengenal jauh sebelum ini sih?" celotehnya.

Kembali Kibum dan Donghae saling memandang dalam gurat wajah yang penuh arti. Tak mampu menjawab, keduanya hanya memberikan satu senyuman kaku pada Kyuhyun dan lalu salah satu di antaranya hanya dapat menjawab, "kami hanya asal menebak!" berujung dengan mulut Kyuhyun yang membentuk lingkaran kecil.

"Karena aku satu-satunya yang tak mungkin mengikuti ini, bagaimana jika aku jadi menemani kalian berlatih saja? Kalian akan berlatih bersama nanti kan?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Bukan ide yang buruk," komentar Kibum, sedang Donghae? "Aku tak mengatakan aku akan ikut!"

**...**

"Ish, apa yang kalian lakukan! Ya Tuhan!" decak Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kenapa seharian ini kalian selalu saja menggangguku!" umpatnya kesal.

Tak terasa matahari tengah kembali tenggelam, tergantikan sinar rembulan.

Sudah malam, namun Donghae tak hentinya mengeluarkan nada kesal. Malam ini saja, tanpa mampu dicegah, Donghae mendapati dua orang tamu, yang terlihat sudah memiliki hubungan yang hangat dengannya. Tamu yang terlihat tak memiliki aturan? Begitulah namun..

"Kami bukan tamumu! Kami ini temanmu!"

Begitulah kata mereka; Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah merebahkan tubuh mereka, tepat di kedua sisi tubuh Donghae. Seolah menghimpit Donghae agar tak banyak bergerak.

"Ya!" pekik Donghae terlihat sangat kesal.

Namun di sisi lain, ada Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan buku cerita berukuran kecil dari dalam saku jaketnya. "_Hyung! Hyung! _Aku biasa membaca buku sebelum aku tidur," ucapnya pada Donghae, menimbulkan ribut-ribut kecil di atas tempat tidur yang menjadi sempit itu.

"Terserahmu! Kalian akan melakukan apa saat kalian akan tidur, tapi jangan lakukan di kamarku, argh!"

**...**

Bunyi detik jam yang tersisa. Mesin waktu dimana jarumnya menunjuk pada angka 2 dengan dingin yang begitu menyengat. Pukul 2 dini hari tepatnya, Sunyi yang teramat sepi, dan Donghae saksinya. Ia masih membuka lebar matanya, padahal ada dengkuran halus di sisi kirinya. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang tertidur lelap disana. Ia lirikkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, dan mendapati Kibum yang nampak menutup rapat kedua matanya.

"Hhh~"

Donghae menghela nafasnya, sambil bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengundurkan diri dari tidur masal tersebut. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum, terlelap di antara hangat yang meliputi keduanya, sejak ia rentangkan selimut miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Ia nampak tak mampu berucap apapun. Hanya kemudian, ia terduduk dengan punggung menyentuh sisi ranjang miliknya tersebut. Ia diam sambil memejamkan matanya. Mungkin kembali tidur dalam posisi terduduk. Mungkin tengah berfikir, hingga ada sosok yang turut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tak tidur?"

Donghae terperanjat dan menoleh ke arah sisinya. "Kibumie," bisiknya. "Kupikir kau sudah tidur!"

Kibum menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak mampu tidur dengan nyaman belakangan ini, _hyung_.." ucapnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sejenak Kibum tatap Donghae. "Aku berfikir, sampai kapan aku bisa menyembunyikan keberadaanmu ini, _hyung_? Tidakkah kau merindukan Leeteuk _hyung_? Ayahmu? Aku terlalu takut menyembunyikan ini dari mereka, ayolah.."

"Jangan pernah berkata apapun pada mereka!"

"_Hyung_!"

"Tidak untuk saat ini, Kibumie. Kumohon.."

Kibum tersenyum hambar. "Kau memang keras kepala. Tak pernah berubah!" simpulnya. "Lalu bagaimana bila kompetisi nanti menjadi jaminan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika kau menang, maka aku akan diam. Tapi, jika aku yang menang, kau harus pulang dan bertemu dengan mereka!"

"Kau gila?"

Kibum menggeleng yakin. Sangat yakin. "Jangan katakan kau takut padaku, _hyung_.." tantangnya.

"Tidak akan!" timpal Donghae, mencibir pelan.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lakukan!"

Donghae diam pada akhirnya, terlihat menyetujui membuat Kibum menepuk bahunya. Tanda ia puas akan tawaran yang diterima Donghae meski anak itu bergumam kesal dalam hatinya, 'Kim Kibum sialan!'

Kemudian hening kembali menyapa. Untung saja Kibum kembali membuka percakapan yang cukup serius, setelah dirinya melihat sepintas wajah Kyuhyun yang terlelap. "Donghae _hyung_! Kau membenci Kyuhyun?"

"Huh?"

"Apa hatimu membencinya?"

"Aku tak perlu mengatakannya padamu, Kim Kibum!"

**...**

"Ibu akan membawa Kyuhyun berobat rutin hari ini? Bukankah biasanya di awal bulan?"

Leeteuk bertanya pada sang ibu yang tengah bersiap, terbalut dandanan cantiknya. "Ibu dengar kau akan ke Amerika? Ibu pikir akan lebih baik membawanya sebelum kau pergi nanti, Teuki-_ah_.." ujarnya sambil mengelus lembut pipi lembut Leeteuk dan memberikan senyum tulusnya.

"Ibu sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Ayahmu sudah mengatakannya pada ibu," tutur sang ibu.

Leeteuk menjadi tersentuh. "Kau selalu membuatku merasa bersalah padamu.." ungkapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ibu, maaf jika selama ini aku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa rinduku pada Donghae dan juga 'ibu' ku disana. Sejujurnya, aku merasa buruk akan hal ini padahal, kau begitu menyayangiku.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" sela sang ibu. "Semua ku anggap wajar. Kau merindukan mereka, karena mereka, ibumu dan juga saudara kandungmu. Hanya saja, aku tak akan bosan padamu, untuk memintamu menjaga Kyuhyun untukku. Hanya itu saja.."

Kembali Leeteuk tuangkan senyum harunya. "Tentu saja bu. Akupun menyayanginya.."

"Ibu senang mendengarnya.."

Percakapan terhenti dengan sang ibu yang terlihat terburu-buru untuk berangkat. "Sebetulnya ibu belum menghubungi Kyuhyun dan belum meminta ijin pada sekolahnya. Ibu harus bergegas.."

"Tak ingin ku antar bu?"

Hangat. Keduanya nampak hangat bahkan sang ibu sempat mencium salah satu pipi Leeteuk. "Tak usah sayang. Sebaiknya selesaikan pekerjaanmu sebelum kau pergi nanti.."

"Hm. Hati-hati dijalan.."

Begitulah pertemuan itu berakhir. Menyisakan satu kelegaan bagi Leeteuk, membuat hatinya berjanji bahwa, 'aku akan selalu menjaga kalian, aku janji!'

**...**

"Hey! Aku lelah! Kenapa kalian tak ingin mengalah sama sekali sih!"

Kibum dan Donghae, naik dari dalam air dan mendudukkan diri mereka di tepian kolam. "Ya! Mana ada yang seperti itu!" decak Kibum. "Mana mungkin peserta akan saling mengalah nantinya!"

Donghae hanya menggaruk helaian rambut basahnya, dan memainkan setengah kakinya yang masih ia celupkan ke dalam air. Ia tak berniat menanggapi pertikaian mulut di antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Aneh dirasanya melihat Kibum yang terlihat sedikit banyak bicara. Tapi biarlah..

Siang begitu terik, namun ketiganya masih sibuk memanggang dirinya di bawah sinar matahari di pinggiran kolam. Padahal sejak tadi Kibum berucap "jangan berdiri dibawah sinar matahari Kyuhyun! Berteduhlah!"

Terus Kibum berkata dan tak mendapat sambutan dari Kyuhyun. Hasilnya, perlahan Kyuhyun mulai terlihat lelah. Keringat mengucur dari tiap permukaan kulitnya. Nafasnya mulai terasa berat, hingga ia harus berjongkok tanpa mampu ditahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum dari arah kolam, terlihat hawatir. Ia mulai akan naik ke atas, bersama Donghae yang menyusulnya.

"Ugh!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit dengan kening mengerut. Ia mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya perlahan meski itu berat baginya. "Sakit, Kibumie!" rintihnya dan mulai meremas dadanya.

Kibum menjadi panik seketika. Ia meraih handuk miliknya dan bergegas melangkah, setelah sebelumnya ia berpamitan untuk mengambil obat Kyuhyun. Sakit itu datang dan pergi semau yang ia ingin, membuat Kibum bingung, kapan saja obat itu harus dibawanya.

Donghae menatap punggung Kibum yang mulai menjauh, lantas melihat Kyuhyun yang masih merunduk. Ia tak melakukan apapun, hingga samar terasa, mengenai apa yang ia pikirkan.

_"Apa kau membenci Kyuhyun?"_

_"Kau membencinya?"_

Donghae alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, terlihat malas akan pemikirannya sendiri. Berulang kali ia tarik nafasnya, sebebas yang ia mampu. Padahal Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan itu untuk saat ini. Bahkan tarikan nafas beratnya saja dapat terdengar, disertai rintihan dari mulutnya.

Donghae membatin. Apa yang dirasanya mengenai keberadaan Kyuhyun di sampingnya? Sejauh ke-akrabannya kini bersama Kyuhyun, seperti apakah nyatanya? Hatinya, apakah telah mampu menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun sebagai pengganti dirinya? Mampukah ia?

Menghabiskan puluhan detik bagi Donghae untuk berfikir. Hingga akhirnya ia tarik Kyuhyun ke tempat yang lebih teduh. Dalam keraguan, akhirnya telapak tangannya menyentuh punggung Kyuhyun, lantas mengusapkannya perlahan-lahan disana.

"Tenanglah," bibirnyapun mulai berucap pelan, mengutarakan ketulusan dari tiap tindakannya.

Kyuhyun terbatuk pedih menahan sakitnya. Sakit yang semakin menjadi.

Entah dorongan darimana. Donghae lelah melihat raut sakit itu. Mungkin ia hawatir, hanya saja hatinya menolak rasa itu. Bahkan tubuhnya bergerak sendirinya. Saat akhirnya ia memapah Kyuhyun ke arah tempat mana saja yang mampu menyelamatkannya. Satu kata tulus terakhir dari mulut seorang Lee Donghae adalah, "bertahanlah, Kyu.."

**...**

Kibum melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada tembok putih yang dingin. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya. Ia terlihat lelah, setelah rasa cemasnya memuncak tadi. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat tak sadarkan diri.

Hingga pintu ruang kesehatan itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan Donghae yang sudah memakai pakaian lengkapnya. Ia masuk dan melihat Kibum. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa kau tak merasa kita perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit, Kibumie?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku sedang mencoba menghubungi.." jawab Kibum tertahan, merasa ragu pada satu nama yang akan disebutnya.

"Leeteuk _hyung_?" tegas Donghae, seolah mampu menebak.

"Ya. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab panggilanku. Sebenarnya.."

**Brak!**

Pintu di ruangan itu kembali terbuka, kali ini agak keras dan terburu-buru, diiringi satu pekikan keras atas nama, "Kyuhyun!"

Kibum dan Donghae menoleh. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang langsung menunduk menunjukkan rasa hormat pada dia yang baru saja datang tersebut. Pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang nampak cantik di usia tuanya. Sedangkan Donghae tertegun di tempatnya. Ia tak lepas memandang sosok wanita tersebut.

"Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kan, Kibum-_ah_! Baru saja aku akan membawanya ke dokter hari ini.."

Donghae masih diam, terpaku di tempatnya bahkan ketika Kibum menceritakan detail, bagaimana Kyuhyun tumbang seperti saat ini. Hingga di ujung percakapan, akhirnya sang ibu memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Namun ini tak berlangsung dengan baik karena pada awalnya;

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku tidak ingin ke rumah sakit bu.."

Suara Kyuhyun begitu lirih terdengar. Pandangan matanya begitu sayu, menatap pada sang ibu yang beralih, menggenggam jemarinya.

"Tapi sayang, ibu tak bisa membiarkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini disini. Kau sakit nak.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng resah. Setitik air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya. "Aku ingin melihat mereka akhir pekan ini," ucapnya hampir berbisik. "Aku masih bisa meminum obatku!"

"Jangan keras kepala, Kyu!" ujar Kibum mengingatkan di sisi lain. "Kau sudah berjanji akan menuruti kami jika sesuatu terjadi padamu bukan?" imbuhnya.

Kyuhyun berkeras pada awalnya. Hingga tanpa di duganya, Donghae menghampirinya dan turut menggenggam jemarinya di tangan yang lain, lalu berbisik, "mereka menyayangimu, Kyu.."

Kibumpun cukup terhenyak mendengar bagaimana tulusnya Donghae saat menuturkan kata tersebut. Ia tak menyangka Donghae akan mengatakannya. Sejauh ini ia hanya tahu bahwa Donghae masih merasa tergantikan oleh sosok Kyuhyun namun, sesaat ia menjadi ragu.

"Kita akan bermain lagi jika kau sembuh nanti.."

"Kau berjanji?"

Donghae melirik sang ibu, meski itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak aneh. "Aku berjanji," tuturnya membuat Kyuhyun melunak lantas berkata, "mari pulang sekarang, bu.."

**...**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae menoleh, pada Kibum yang baru saja bertanya padanya. "Aku tidak tahu Kibumie. Setelah melihatnya tadi.."

"Melihat siapa?" sela Kibum. "Melihat ibu Kyuhyun? Ibumu?" tanyanya terdengar datar, meski sebenarnya mulut itu ragu untuk berucap.

Donghae tersenyum hambar sambil menatap Kibum. "Kau benar. Ibuku. Ibu tiriku, juga sudara tiriku," timpalnya. "Kau tak usah meragu akan hal itu Kibumie. Aku sadar dengan pasti posisiku disini. Dan juga, dia tetap cantik. Sama seperti saat aku melihatnya dulu. Ayah memang terlalu pintar memilih perempuan," candanya.

Kibum memandang Donghae dalam diam.

Sedang Donghae tak ingin larut dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Segera ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan berkata, "apa Kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja?"

Hanya anggukan yang Kibum berikan kali ini.

"Kutebak pasti Leeteuk _hyung _sangat mencemaskannya, kan?"

Kembali Kibum mengangguk. "Seperti biasa. Ia yang paling cemas. Sama seperti saat kau sakit dulu," tuutrnya namun Donghae menyela kali ini.

"Tida bisa begitu Kibumie!"

"..."

"Dia harus lebih menghawatirkan aku dari sipapun!"

Sisi egois Donghae mencuat kali ini. Kibum menganggap hal tersebut wajar. "Kalau begitu, temui dia secepatmya _hyung_.."

"Setidaknya sampai keadaan Kyuhyun membaik!"

"Benarkah?"

Donghae tersenyum. "Aku ingin megalahkanmu terlebih dahulu.." ujarnya tersenyum.

**...**

Hari dimana Kyuhyun berjuang keras, bertahan dengan sakitnya kini sedikit meringan. Jika pada awalnya bahkan ia tak mampu untuk terbangun dari ranjangnya, terjangkit demam yang tinggi, kini demamnya mereda meski masih meninggalkan jejak pucat pada kulit di wajahnya.

Dua hari ia harus benar-benar beristirahat di rumahnya. Kali ini, terdengar ribut kecil dari rumah tersebut. "Aku ingin ikut _hyung_!" rengek Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk yang tadinya bermaksud berpamitan pada Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menjadi cemas. Termasuk saat Kyuhyun akhirnya mencoba bangkit hingga terduduk. Matanya yang sayu menatap penuh harap. Bibirnya yang kering bergumam - memohon. "Tapi Kyu, sebaiknya kau gunakan akhir pekan ini untuk beristirahat agar hari senin kau pulih dan bisa kembali sekolah, hm?" bujuk Leeteuk sambil membenahi rambut kusut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng yakin. Ia begitu keras dengan inginnya kali ini. "Aku ingin melihat kompetisi renang itu, _hyung_. Aku berjanji.."

Leeteuk bernafas keras, menghentikan ocehan Kyuhyun. "Jangan banyak berjanji Kyu. Itu tak baik.."

"Tapi.." sela Kyuhyun begitu murung.

"Baiklah, baiklah kau ikut. _Hyung _bantu untuk bersiap-siap sekarang.."

Sementara di tempat lain, Donghae datang menghampiri Kibum. Dengan kaus hitam tak berlengan, dan juga sedikit rambut panjangnya yang dia ikat di belakang. "Kau sudah siap untuk hari ini, huh?" tantangnya.

Satu ujung bibir Kibum terangkat, bahkan di saat Donghae terlihat meledeknya kali ini. Ia hanya mampu mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli.

**...**

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini, yang terjadi atas ketidaksengajaan, ataupun sebuah kesengajaan yang dibuat. Termasuk Kim Kibum yang tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Leeteuk dan juga Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kibum menjadi murung, melihat Kyuhyun datang dengan terduduk di atas kursi rodanya dibantu Leeteuk. Menandakan sakit Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar buruk. Kyuhyun sakit, adalah di luar rencananya.

Kibum tatap Leeteuk, yang berarti bahwa ia menanyakan kondisi Kyuhyun dari tatapan itu. Namun Leeteuk mengangguk sambil mengangkat satu tangannya, menandakan bahwa semua masih dapat ia kendalikan. Semua masih baik-baik saja membuat Kibum lega.

"Kyu! Kenapa kau ikut jika sedang sakit, huh?" tanya Kibum, berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk. "Aku tak mengundang orang sakit!" dengusnya namun, sambil merapatkan jaket Kyuhyun. Mulutnya yang tajam, tak mampu mematahkan perhatiannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun masih dapat membalas sepertinya. "Kupukul kau jika aku tak sedang sakit!" katanya dalam nada yang lemas.

Kibum hanya mencibir setelahnya, diikuti tawa ringan dari Leeteuk. Setelah dirinya memastikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, ia ajak Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk untuk menempati salah satu bangku penonton.

"Kemarilah _hyung_," ajak Kibum, menunjuk pada sebuah pintu untuk bergabung bersama penonton lainnya. "Karena kompetisi ini husus untuk siswa, maka hanya keluarga siswa yang datang. Sepertinya tidak akan terlalu banyak," jelasnya.

"Orang tuamu kemari?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Mereka sudah menunggumu disana.."

Ketiganya berlalu, meninggalkan satu sosok di antara banyak tempat tersembunyi disana. Tangannya mengepal erat dengan tatapan tajamnya, mengarah pada Leeteuk. Bibirnya bergumam tak jelas dengan air mata yang mulai tertumpah.

"Sialan kau Kim Kibumie! Kau menipuku, huh?"

**...**

Hamparan air yang terkumpul di dalam kolam adalah saksi, bagaimana murungnya wajah seorang Lee Donghae. Begitu kosong dengan helaan nafas lelah disana. Sekali, ia lirik Leeteuk yang ada di antara banyak penonton. Bersama Kyuhyun! Bersama paman dan bibinya yang masih pula diingatnya. Ayah dan ibu dari Kim Kibum! Sekali lagi, ia tatap Kibum di samping kirinya, bergabung bersamanya, bersama peserta lainnya, sudah bersiap, berdiri dengan posisinya masing-masing.

Hingga suara peluit itu muncul bersama sorakan dari bangku penonton.

Dan tak dapat Donghae rasa, saat tubuhnya turun ke dalam air bersama peserta lain tentunya. Ia gerakkan kakinya, tangannya, berenang bebas di dalam sana namun..

_"Kau membenci Kyuhyun? Hatimu membencinya?"_

_"Kyuhyun tak bersalah. Ia tak tahu apa-apa.."_

_"Leeteuk sangat merindukanmu!"_

_"Pulanglah.."_

Selalu ada pikiran buruk yang mengganggunya. Ia tak habis pikir, bahkan itu datang disaat ia sedang di dalam air, membuatnya terhenyak saat dirasanya ia tak bergerak di dalam air tersebut. Matanya terbuka di dalam air. Ia merubah posisinya, dengan tangan yang mencoba menggapai kakinya sendiri. Ia tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya. Mungkin kram?

Donghae berusaha meski, ia tetap tak mampu bergerak dan tetap tinggal menempati ruang tanpa udara tersebut. Membiarkan air-air itu masuk melalui celah di tiap tubuhnya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya sambil bergumam _"hyung! Hyung!" _dalam hatinya. Meneriaki Leeteuk meski ia tahu, tak akan ada yang mendengar..

**...**

Semua bersorak, saat baru saja mereka tahu siapa pemenangnya. Ia adalah Kibum! Kibum merasa aneh, saat mengetahui ia yang lebih dulu sampai. Padahal setahu dirinya, ia merasa tak akan pernah mampu mengalahkan Donghae namun..

Hening..

Ia tak melihat Donghae telah sampai. Padahal sudah tak ada riak air di dalam kolam. Seharusnya sudah tak ada siapapun disana. Dan ia tak akan tahu, jika saja Kyuhyun tak berteriak dari arah deretan penonton.

"Ya Kim Kibum bodoh! Donghae _hyung _masih di dalam air!"

"Huh?"

Kibum tertegun memastikan bahwa Donghae tak tenggelam. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk yang tertegun akan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Donghae?!" tanyanya dalam nada terkejut.

**...**

Waktu terus bergulir..

"Maafkan aku _hyung_," begitulah ungkapan pertama Kibum pada Leeteuk. Di salah satu lorong rumah sakit yang nampak begitu sepi. Ia menundukkan wajahnya tak berani memandang Leeteuk sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku, bahkan lebih dari satu minggu?" desak Leeteuk tak mampu menyembunyikan marahnya.

"Dia tak ingin aku memberitahunya _hyung_.."

"Tak bisakah kau berbohong sedikit saja padanya? Berbohong demi kebaikannya? Setidaknya kita bisa bicarakan jalan terbaik jika dari awal kau mengatakannya padaku!" marah Leeteuk, sedang Kibum semakin merundukkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Sebenarnya niatku hari ini adalah mempertemukan kalian. Aku tak menyangka akan terjadi kecelakaan ini," sesalnya.

Ya. Rencananya tetap berjalan, meski kini Donghae belum sadarkan diri setelah menelan banyak air di dalam kolam. Keduanya bertemu dalam keadaan yang tak diinginkan.

Keheningan menyapa seketika. Hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar hingga salah satu di antaranya mencoba untuk membuka suara dan mengatakan, "bisakah aku mengatakan bahwa aku kecewa padamu, Kibum-_ah_! Ijinkan untuk saat ini saja, _hyung_ membencimu!"

Kibum hanya diam mendengar penuturan Leeteuk kali ini. Leeteuk yang begitu kecewa padanya, membuatnya merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya Leeteuk yang mulai memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Kibum hanya dapat menatap punggung Leeteuk yang menjauh.

Lututnya terasa lemas. Iapun terlihat lelah dan hanya terduduk pada kursi tunggu di sisinya. Ia biarkan Leeteuk membencinya untuk saat ini saja.

**...**

Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri sebuah ruang dimana di sekitar luarnya, tepatnya di antara kursi tunggu disana, ada bibi dan juga pamannya. Ada juga sang ibu, sambil menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertidur pada bahu ibunya. Leeteuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun, lalu memberikan jaketnya pada Kyuhyun. "Bu, apa tak sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke ruang rawat inap saja?" tawarnya.

Sang ibu mendesah. "Ia tidak mau. Ia bilang, ia ingin memastikan dulu keadaan temannya di dalam sana.."

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mengusap helaian rambut Kyuhyun. "Ia belum tahu?" tanyanya membuat sang ibu menggeleng. Tentu kini semua mengetahui kebebradaan Donghae dan hanya Kyuhyun yang tak mengetahuinya. Sejenak dipandanginya ruangan dimana Donghae berada kini. "Apa dokternya sudah keluar?"

"Ya. Ayahmu di dalam sedang menunggunya.."

Leeteuk menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya ia berniat menghampiri ruang tersebut. Seketika jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia masih dapat membayangkan, bagaimana saat Kibum membawa Donghae ke permukaan. Bagaimana saat ia menolong Donghae, berbagi nafasnya meski itu percuma.

Ia merasa dirinya tak berguna saat itu. Mencoba menghampiri Donghae yang sebenarnya, masih belum ada rasa percaya seutuhnya bahwa, yang tergeletak itu Donghae yang begitu dirindunya. Bahkan, ia yang menggendong Donghae, membawanya ke rumah sakit saat semua menyerah untuk menyadarkannya.

Semua masih tergambar jelas membuat Leeteuk takut. Bagaimana wajah Donghae yang memucat kala itu. Sungguh tak mampu ia bayangkan, hingga pintu terbuka dan sang ayah menyambutnya. Menyambutnya lalu memeluknya seketika, sambil mengelus punggungnya dan berbisik, "Donghae kita kembali!" terkurung nada haru yang begitu kental terasa.

Dari balik bahu sang ayah Leeteuk melihat wajah itu. Di amatinya dari sedikit jarak tersebut. Mata, hidung, bibir yang membuat Leeteuk yakin. Mengangguk dalam pelukan sang ayah. Tersenyum haru di antara tangisnya sambil bergumam, "kau benar ayah! Dia telah pulang!" simpulnya setelah menyadari, bahwa itu benar-benar Donghae jika di amati dengan seksama.

Sang ayah akhirnya, memberikan waktu untuk Leeteuk agar menemani Donghae sendiri saja. Karena seperti biasanya, ia tak berubah! Dalam jiwa yang sabar tetap menunggu Donghae. Dalam kantuknya, tetap membuka matanya melawan segala lelah. Terus digenggamnya jemari Donghae.

"Bukankah kau tak ingin, hanya sekedar mendengar suaraku? Buka matamu, Hae. Lihat aku!" lirihnya tiba-tiba. Tak tahan, tak sabar untuk segera melihat mata itu terbuka. Hingga jemari yang digenggamnya itu, terasa bergerak, membuat Leeteuk bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berdiri dan dengan lekat menatap wajah Donghae yang mulai mengernyit dengan mata bergerak-gerak perlahan.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Donghae, bangunlah! Ini _hyung_!" bisiknya, seolah menyuarakan ketidaksabaran atas pertemuan yang akan segera berlangsung tersebut.

**TBC**

* * *

**Nah! Hanya sampai disini saya mampu membuatnya. Hanya dalam kualitas seperti ini saja saya dapat melajutkannya. Saya berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di chapter lalu. Masih anehkah? Masih ada yang kurang? Atau typo apa? Juga, mungkin disini terasa membosankan karena saya sengaja tak memunculkan konflik serius. Saya coba untuk fokus pada satu tema tiap satu chapter agar tak kecepetan nantinya. Semoga..**

**Saya akan berusaha di chapter berikutnya. Dan ini agak cepet lho ya? xDD**

**AH! Seperti biasa, :D salam hangat saya untuk:**

**teukiangle ^ vha chandra ^ GaemGyu92 ^ Cho Kyura ^ iamlala ^ Lee Suhae ^ xxx ^ lailarostikamubarok**

**ndah951231 ^ auhaehae ^ tya andriani ^ riekyumidwife ^ 92Line ^ siskasparkyu0**

**arumfishy ^ thiefhanie. fhaa ^ Safa Fishy ^ rini11888 ^ yuuza ^ BryanTrevorKim ^ cece**

**Jmhyewon ^ nnaglow ^ NRL LOVE FISHY ^ bella ^ Blackyuline ^ gyu1315 **

**lenyclouds ^ Fitri MY ^ dhedingdong ^ Guest ^ namihae ^ tiaraputri16 ^ Kim Haemi ^ ShinJoo24**

**Aisah92 ^ lee Kyula ^ Yulika19343382 ^ kihae forever ^ ekha sparkyu**

**Vivi Kurnia ^ anggita. setiani ^ Elfishy**

**WAH!**

**Terima kasih untuk setiap review kalian. Sangat terima kasih! :') Salam kenal jga buat yang baru gabung buat baca FF ini. Saya usahakan yang terbaik untuk kalian.**

**_TERIMA KASIH!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Minah Hartika_**

_"Kupikir aku sudah tak berarti lagi. Karenanya, sudah tak ada lagi keinginan untuk menunjukkan diriku!"_

_"Kupikir dirinya adalah bukan dirinya kemarin! Kurasa dia benar-benar membutuhkan kehadiranmu hyung. Aku lebih senang ia seperti sekarang.."_

**[CHAPTER 6]**

Pertemuan yang terkurung dalam suasana haru dan terasa canggung dalam waktu yang sama. Itu tengah dirasakan oleh keduanya yang kini hanya saling memandang dalam diam, meski masing-masing di antara mereka memancarkan arti berbeda dari sorot mata yang mereka tampakkan. Terdapat satu tatapan ragu dan juga satu tatapan yang penuh akan harap.

"Donghae.."

Begitulah saat satu nama disebut dengan lirih dari bibir seorang Leeteuk. Ia genggam tangan Donghae begitu erat. Menatap Donghae penuh harap dan menanti sepatah kata yang akan tertuang dari mulut yang kini masih tertutup sempurna.

Donghae terlihat tengah mengumpulkan tiap kesadarannya. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, akhirnya ia dapat melihat dengan sempurna. Dapat dirasakan pula olehnya genggaman pada salah satu tangannya. Namun wajah yang dilihat olehnya saat ini, membuatnya sedikit terperanjat seketika, meski itu tak ia tunjukkan dalam gerak tubuhnya. Ia merasa setiap kata di otaknya hanya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia tak mampu berkata.

"Katakan sesuatu, Hae! _Hyung _senang kau datang. Kau tak merindukanku?"

Donghae masih bungkam. Ia telah mendengar banyak kata dari orang yang dirindunya kini. Kata yang langsung terucap untuknya. Ada sedikit rasa bahagia, namun entah mengapa tangannya bergerak untuk melepas genggaman pada jemarinya tersebut.

Membuat Leeteuk kecewa seketika. "Donghae.." lirihnya tak percaya melihat reaksi Donghae akan kehadirannya.

Donghae terlihat bangkit. Memilih posisi duduk, meski itu sedikit sulit ia lakukan. Ia tetap tak bicara, bahkan menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Leeteuk.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit panik.

Donghae masih bungkam. Bibirnya bergetar dan sesekali digigitnya kala sebuah rasa sakit menyengat hatinya. Terlebih ketika Leeteuk merengkuh tubuhnya, dan lalu mengusap kepalanya. Sentuhan yang begitu dirindunya, bahkan membuat buliran air mata menyeruak dan keluar dari kedua matanya.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Ia terlihat menyerah ketika di dengarnya isakan kecil dari Donghae. "_Hyung _tahu semuanya," tuturnya setengah berbisik. "Kibum sudah menceritakannya pada _hyung_. Ada banyak hal yang ingin _hyung _bicarakan dan ingin _hyung _dengar darimu, Donghae.."

Sedang Donghae sibuk dengan tangisnya..

**...**

Pintu pada ruangan lain di tempat yang sama kini terbuka. Leeteuk menapakkan kakinya pada ruangan lain dengan selimut cukup tebal dan terlipat di kedua tangannya. Ia menghampiri sosok yang kini tertidur di ranjang putihnya. Ia buka lipatan selimut di tangannya, dan lalu menyelimuti sosok itu.

"_Hyung_, kau datang?"

Leeteuk menoleh. Ia percepat gerakan tangannya merentangkan selimut hingga menutupi tubuh itu hingga tepat ke bagian dada. Terakhir jemarinya beralih untuk mengusap kumpulan rambut yang terlihat kusut. "Kenapa kau bangun, Kyu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Dia yang adalah Kyuhyun, sosok yang baru saja mendapatkan kehangatan baru dari selimut yang dibawa Leeteuk itu langsung menekuk wajahnya. "Aku menunggumu _hyung_! Kau kemana saja seharian ini? Aku pernah bilang bukan? Aku mau dirawat asalkan kau yang menemaniku!" tuntutnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan duduk di atas kursi di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. "_Hyung _harus membantu Kibum mengurus temanmu.." jelas Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Donghae _hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Dia temanmu bukan?" tanya Leeteuk dan disambut oleh sebuah anggukan semangat dari Kyuhyun. "Kami sudah menghubungi keluarganya, tapi sepertinya terlalu memakan waktu lama untuk menunggu mereka datang. Jadi _hyung _memutuskan untuk menggantikan mereka. Tak apa-apa bukan?" bual Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuat Leeteuk yakin pada dirinya, bahwa Kyuhyun dapat membuka hatinya untuk kehadiran Donghae. "Apa sekarang dia sudah siuman? Dia sudah baik-baik saja?" cerocos Kyuhyun tak terkendali, membuat dirinya sendiri meringis kala merasakan sedikit denyutan sakit pada jantungnya.

Leeteuk menyipitkan matanya, lalu memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun. Sangat pelan. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan yang lain selama tubuhmu belum membaik, bodoh!" omel Leeteuk. Ia segera mengulum senyumnya saat dilihatnya bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut.

"Tenanglah. Beristirahatlah dengan baik. Setahuku Donghae baik-baik saja, Kyu. Tak ada yang salah dengannya," terangnya.

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya _hyung_.."

Leeteuk menggeleng keras. "Tidak dan jangan membantah!" ancamnya cukup keras. "Kau tak boleh turun dari ranjangmu atau _hyung _tak akan lagi membiarkanmu tinggal di asrama!"

"Tapi.."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun dan jangan mencoba untuk merayuku dengan tangisan bualmu!" tegas Leeteuk sambil membenahi selimut di tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia kecup kening Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Tidurlah, aku akan menunggumu disini.."

**...**

Malam semakin larut, menenggelamkan sebagian manusia pada kegelapan miliknya.

Di antara dinginnya malam itu, Leeteuk menyempatkan dirinya untuk meneguk kopi hangat yang didapatnya dari cafe di rumah sakit tersebut. Ia tengah menyegarkan dirinya. Menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah membuat hatinya sakit. Juga jauh dari Donghae yang masih memilih bungkam padanya membuat hatinya teriris.

Ia tengah duduk di ruang utama rumah sakit di antara banyaknya deretan kursi tunggu disana. Disandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya, sementara salah satu tangannya menggenggam _cup_ kopi. Banyak hal yang kini tengah memenuhi otaknya.

Di malam tersebut, masih cukup banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Leeteuk tak merasa kesepian karenanya. Banyak hal pula yang mampu dilihatnya. Hingga matanya tertuju pada deretan kursi terdepan. Zia melihat seorang pasien. Pasien yang dikenalnya.

Dengan mata menyipit ke arah sosok itu, ia lalu beranjak untuk menghampirinya. Ia tak lagi ragu dan segera duduk di sampingnya. Ada sedikit rasa enggan untuk membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Wajah sosok di sampingnya masih terlihat datar, bahkan menunjukkan ekspresi dingin dalam tatapan kosongnya.

"Mengapa kau disini, Donghae? Seharusnya kau beristirahat di dalam," ucapnya dengan lembut dan terdengar hati-hati. Sangat hati-hati seolah ia tengah berbicara pada orang yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Entah mengapa kali ini Donghae tersenyum. Ia tak menatap wajah Leeteuk pada awalnya. Lalu pada akhirnya ia berkata, "mengapa kau tak menjaga Kyuhyun? Dia pasti akan mencarimu," sambil menatap lurus pada kedua mata Leeteuk dengan sedikit tajam.

Leeteukpun menjadi mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia sedang mencoba mencari kemana arah pembicaraan _dongsaeng_nya tersebut. "Ada ayah disana. Kebetulan dia kemari, Hae. Aku sedang meminta ijin padanya untuk menghirup udara di luar. Lagipula dia sedang tidur," jawab Leeteuk seadanya. Ia memang tak berbohong.

Di sisi lain Donghae tertawa miris. "Bagus," ucapnya. Sekali ia tundukkan wajahnya untuk meredam nyeri pada hatinya. Wajahnya mengatakan demikian. Tak ada lagi kata terucap dari bibirnya karena ia terlihat malas untuk melanjutkannya.

Leeteuk mencoba untuk mengerti. Bahkan ia sempat mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena mengatakan apa yang seharusnya tak ia katakan mengingat kondisi hati Donghae yang belum membaik, pikirnya. "Donghae dengar," titahnya mulai meraih jemari Donghae dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jangan merasa asing, Hae. Kami tetap keluargamu. Ayah, dan aku juga. Kami selalu mengingatmu disini. Kami selalu merindukanmu. Jangan hanya karena Kyuhyun kau menjadi enggan pada kami dan menganggap kami orang lain," terang Leeteuk perlahan.

"Tapi itu kenyataan! Jika boleh aku bersikap egois, maka biarkan aku membencinya! Biarkan aku tetap dengan pemikiranku!"

"Donghae," sela Leeteuk. Ditatapnya dengan lembut kedua manik Donghae yang kian berembun. Leeteuk sangat tahu sosok Donghae yang sesungguhnya sangat rapuh di dalamnya. Sekuat apapun Donghae membuat segurat wajahnya agar mengeras, tatapan tajamnya yang bahkan itu semua akan pudar di hadapannya.

"Jangan biarkan keegoisan itu menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Membuat dirimu sendiri tersiksa karenanya. Lihat saja! Jika kau tak seperti ini dan datang padaku lebih awal, maka kita tak harus seperti sekarang.."

"Tapi.." benar saja! Donghae kalah hingga mulutnya terasa beku untuk sekedar berucap.

"Sekali ini saja _hyung _mohon. Setidaknya kau lihat bahwa Kyuhyun sakit, Hae. Ia tak seperti kita, kau tahu kan?"

Donghae menunduk. Ia terlihat tak menerima satu hal tersebut. Bibirnya lalu berucap lirih sambil kembali menatap Leeteuk. "Seharusnya ia lebih beruntung, _hyung_.."

Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia kembali menemukan nada manja Donghae untuknya. Lantunan _hyung _yang terdengar merajuk di telinganya. Ya. Ia seolah menemukan kembali Donghaenya. Maka diraihnya tubuh Donghae. Dipeluknya tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Kau harus selalu bersama denganku, Hae. Jangan biarkan _hyung _larut dalam kesalahan ini.."

Donghae mungkin sudah tak mungkin lagi untuk merasakan hangat pada pelukan tersebut. Ia sudah tak mampu. Ia hanya terisak pilu untuk membuang pedihnya dan menggantinya dengan rasa bahagia terbalut haru yang dalam. "Aku merindukanmu _hyung_," ungkapnya pada akhirnya. Ungkapan yang sedikit terbata-bata akibat tangis yang ditahannya.

Leeteuk hanya mampu mengangguk sambil terus mengusap nyaman punggung Donghae. Ia tepuk-tepuk punggung itu, dan akhirnya turut menangis.

"Kupikir aku sudah tak berarti lagi. Karenanya, sudah tak ada lagi keinginan untuk menunjukkan diriku pada kalian!"

Leeteuk sedikit menarik tubuhnya untuk menatap Donghae, lalu memukul kepala Donghae pelan. "Katakan itu sekali lagi, akan kupukul kau lebih dari ini!" ancamnya sambil mengulum senyumnya. Ia akhirnya dapat bernafas lega karena telah bertemu dengan Donghae dalam suasana yang hangat.

**...**

Suasana pagi di minggu yang cerah..

Kibum tengah melangkah ragu saat dirinya sudah tiba di antara sebuah pintu. Di dalam ruangan yang akan ia kunjungi itu, ia melihat pemandangan kecil yang mampu mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum melihat Donghae yang duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya sambil memeluk bantal miliknya. Memperhatikan Leeteuk yang duduk di sisi ranjang Donghae sambil mengupas satu buah apel. Sesaat ia menjadi diam. Ragu dalam langkahnya karena kehadiran Leeteuk disana.

_"Ijinkan untuk kali ini saja, hyung membencimu.."_

Perkataan Leeteuk terakhir kali padanya membuat nyalinya menciut seketika. Bukan takut! Ia hanya menjadi segan karena sejak dulu, dirinya terlalu menyayangi dan menghormati Leeteuk. Perihal kemarin adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia sembunyikan dari Leeteuk. Membuatnya menjadi terlihat buruk.

Mata Donghae tiba-tiba memutar. Merasa bosan hanya memandangi Leeteuk, iapun akhirnya menangkap pergerakan seorang Kibum di ambang pintu. Tanpa satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, Leeteukpun akhirnya mengerti bahwa Donghae tak lagi memandangnya dan memandang ke arah lain. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Donghae dan dapat melihat Kibum.

Kibum yang tersenyum kaku seketika. Menyimpan harapan dalam gurat cemas. Menunggu dua sosok itu untuk menyambutnya.

Namun Leeteuk segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Membuat Kibum kecewa lantas mengurung senyumnya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Donghaepun masih belum menyambutnya.

**Trek.**

Sebuah suara hadir tiba-tiba membuat Kibum mendongak kembali. Dilihatnya Leeteuk yang menyimpan pisau yang tadi dipakainya, juga buah apel yang hampir selesai di kupasnya di atas nakas di samping ranjang Donghae. Ternyata Leeteuk berpaling darinya hanya untuk menyimpan itu. Terbukti saat sosok tertua itu akhirnya kembali memandang Kibum. "Kenapa kau hanya diam disana? Masuklah.."

Senyuman Kibum terkembang seketika. Leeteuk menyapanya. Begitupun Donghae yang tersenyum untuknya dan juga melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Maka langkah itupun tak lagi ragu. Melangkah ringan dengan satu jinjingan berupa kantung kertas cukup besar di tangannya, yang juga menyimpan sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Senang sekali," komentar Kibum tiba-tiba. Mungkin tanggapan atas hubungan hangat dua saudara yang kini dilihatnya kembali.

"Senang untuk apa?" tanya Donghae sedikit heran dengan mata yang mengekori gerak tubuh Kibum, sementara Leeteuk kembali mengupas sisa kulit di tubuh sang apel.

"Senang melihat kalian," jawab Kibum santai. Ia lalu meletakkan kantung di tangannya di sisi Donghae yang masih bersila di atas ranjang tersebut.

"Untukku? Apa ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Untukmu. Buka saja sendiri.."

Leeteuk selesai mengupas seluruh kulit apelnya. Ia belum mengatakan apapun lagi. Iapun membagi apel tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian. Satu untuk Donghae. Satu ia berikan pada Kibum. Sisanya ia simpan kembali di meja. "Kibum-_ah_! Tidakkah kau lihat Donghae kita sekarang sudah besar?" canda Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"Ish _hyung_!" protes Donghae. "Hentikan ucapan itu! Iya aku sudah besar sekarang! Apa bedanya dengan Kim Kibum?" decaknya sebal.

Namun Leeteuk seperti tak mengerti dan hanya memandang Donghae dalam harunya. Sebuah rasa haru yang sepertinya enggan meninggalkan hatinya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya _hyung _dapat melihatmu lagi sekarang, huh?"

Donghae dan Kibum hanya diam. Hanya menyimak ungkapan Leeteuk. Membiarkan Leeteuk menumpahkan segala yang dirasanya. Ungkapan kata yang teruji akan kebenarannya. Dapat terlihat dari sepasang mata miliknya.

"Bedanya kalian adalah," lanjut Leeteuk sambil menatap Donghae dan Kibum bergantian. "_Hyung _sangat tahu perkembangan Kibum selama ini. Sedang kau? _Hyung _tak tahu. Terakhir kali kulihat tinggimu masih sepinggangku! Sekarang? Aku terkejut melihat perubahanmu.."

Kibum memandang aneh pada Leeteuk yang nampak berlebihan. Ia lirik Donghae sejenak. "Tapi tingginya tidak melebihi tinggiku!" simpulnya.

Bibir Donghae mengerucut seketika. Tak suka akan lontaran Kibum yang tak mungkin pula dibantahnya. Tingginya memanglah tak melebihi tinggi Kibum. Terlalu sebal akan hal itu, ia meninggalkan percakapan tersebut dan mencoba melihat apa yang dibawa Kibum.

"Wah!"

Seketika Donghae memekik senang. Matanya berbinar pada sebuah benda kotak berukuran sedang, terbalut bulu yang halus berwarna dasar biru dengan motif ikan. Seekor ikan nemo yang cukup menggugah dirinya. Ditatapnya Kibum dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. "Kau masih ingat aku suka nemo?!" pekiknya.

Kibum mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak sengaja membelinya," bantahnya.

"Bohong!" sela Donghae. "Kau ingat apa yang kusuka dan tidak kusuka! Kau masih ingat segala kebiasaanku!" ungkapnya percaya diri.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Hyung_ pun masih ingat tentu saja!" imbuhnya lantas bangkit dan menyentil ujung hidung Donghae. "Satu bukti bahwa kami tak pernah melupakanmu!" tegasnya membuat Donghae mengangguk kecil.

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya. Ia merasa sedang melihat jiwa Donghae yang lain. Jiwa yang berbeda dengan Donghae di hari-hari kemarin. "Gantilah bantal itu dengan bantal barumu," titahnya pada Donghae sambil menunjuk pada bantal rumah sakit berwarna putih polos.

"Kau pikir aku akan berlama disini?" tanya Donghae.

"Kupikir kau masih harus beristirahat _hyung_?" ucap Kibum kembali melempar tanya. Pada Donghae atau pada Leeteuk yang sekiranya tahu akan jawabannya.

"Tidak Kibumie! Aku baik-baik saja! Aku sudah sangat sehat!"

Kibum menoleh pada Leeteuk dan lalu mendapat anggukan kecil dari Leeteuk. "Kurasa Donghae sudah bisa pulang hari ini.."

"Pulang kemana?"

Semuanya diam untuk urusan yang satu itu. Memang masih menjadi hal yang patut diperhatikan saat ini. Mengingat Kyuhyun akan bertanya-tanya jika Donghae langsung dibawa pulang ke rumahnya. Namun Leeteuk seperti belum ingin berpisah dengan Donghae.

Donghae memeluk bantal barunya. Ia telah selesai dengan pertimbangannya sendiri. "Aku akan pulang ke asrama tentu saja!"

"Tapi.." sahut Kibum dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_," sanggah Donghae. "Aku hanya sedang memahami kondisi Kyuhyun. Bukankah ini yang kalian jaga? Bukankah kalian ingin memberitahu Kyuhyun perlahan? Lagipula besok sekolah dimulai seperti biasa bukan?"

Leeteuk memandang sendu pada Donghae. "setidaknya _hyung _ingin membawamu pulang terlebih dahulu. Ayahpun meminta padaku untuk membawamu pulang meski sebentar.."

Donghae tersenyum dibuatnya. "Jangan buat aku berubah pikiran _hyung_! Aku bisa kembali menjadi diriku yang egois jika kalian terus memaksa.."

"..."

Melihat Leeteuk dan Kibum diam, Donghae menganggap mereka telah menyetujuinya. "Tapi sekarang aku ingin tidur! Aku ingin sendiri. Maaf, tapi bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku sendirian?"

Kibum dan Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti. Nyatanya Donghae sudah kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Tertidur di atas bantal barunya, namun ia tertidur menyamping ke arah jendela. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Leeteuk dan Kibum seperti tak ingin lagi memandang keduanya.

Leeteuk mengerti. Sangat mengerti mengenai perasaan Donghae. Namun iapun harus menempuh jalan tersebut. Menyembunyikan identitas Donghae sementara demi kebaikan satu nyawa. Tidakkah ini mulia?

Satu gerakan. Leeteuk membenahi selimut Donghae lalu mengelus kepala Donghae dan mengecup pucuk kepala _dongsaeng_nya tersebut. "Selamat beristirahat.."

"Hm.."

Tak diketahui baik itu oleh Kibum dan oleh Leeteuk, bahwa Donghae tengah menyembunyikan wajah murungnya.

**...**

Kibum baru saja menutup pintu ruang rawat Donghae dengan pelan. Setelahnya ia mengekori langkah Leeteuk yang mulai berjalan di depannya. Ia masih dapat melihat punggung Leeteuk yang bergerak mengikuti langkahnya. Langkah yang terlihat ringan. _"Hyung_.." panggilnya tiba-tiba.

Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

Kibum agak sedikit canggung terlihat. "_Hyung_, tidakkah kau ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku?" ungkapnya tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Ini soal kemarin malam. Aku.."

Leeteuk menjadi tersenyum. Ia lingkarkan salah satu tangannya untuk merangkul Kibum dan mengajak Kibum kembali berjalan. "Maaf untuk yang kemarin, Kibum-_ah_! Kurasa aku hanya terbawa emosi sesaat saja.."

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terlihat sebal akan penuturan seenaknya yang dilontarkan Leeteuk. "Yang benar saja _hyung_! Kau mana boleh seperti itu padaku!" protesnya sungguh-sungguh. Ia enggan berjalan dan malah turut menahan langkah Leeteuk. Ia menuntut satu penjelesan dari Leeteuk.

Tawa renyahpun terdengar dari Leeteuk setelahnya. "Kau marah padaku huh?" tantangnya. "Aku sudah jelaskan bukan? Aku tak sungguh-sungguh membencimu. Mana bisa aku membencimu!"

Kibum semakin menekuk wajahnya dengan wajah mengeras. Ia hempaskan tangan Leeteuk dari pundaknya. "Kau tahu? Aku begitu takut hingga tak bisa tidur semalaman tadi!" rutuknya.

Leeteuk menjadi serius dan menghentikan tawanya. Ia tahu Kibum tak main-main kali ini.

"Ini semua rumit bagiku _hyung_! Melihat Donghae _hyung_. Melihatmu juga melihat kalian semua! Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalaku sakit!"

"Kibum-_ah_.."

"Setiap hari dihantui rasa cemas. Bagaimana aku menjaga perihal Donghae _hyung _dari Kyuhyun. Bagaimana agar aku terus berjanji pada Donghae _hyung _untuk menyembunyikan semuanya darimu!"

"Hey.."

Kibum semakin merenggut saat Leeteuk ingin menggapainya. Ia memundurkan satu langkahnya. "Satu minggu kemarin, adalah hari terberatku asal kau tahu!" sungutnya. Ia akan menangis jika saja Leeteuk tak terus saja menatapnya. Ia adalah sosok yang tak suka menunjukkan tangisnya pada siapapun.

"Baiklah. Maafkan _hyung _soal ini. Kau tak usah menangis.." goda Leeteuk kemudian.

"Ish!" kembali Kibum merutuk sebal dan mengurung tangisnya. "Kau!" geramnya..

Leeteuk menghelas nafasnya. "Sesungguhnya aku berterima kasih padamu, Kibum-_ah_!" ucap Leeteuk pada akhirnya. "Terima kasih atas semuanya.."

Kibum melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya ke arah Leeteuk. "Aku membencimu _hyung_!"

"Aku tahu kau tak sungguh-sungguh!"

"Aku membencimu!" decak Kibum namun Leeteuk malah mentertawakan dirinya.

"_Hyung, _berhentilah tertawa atau aku benar-benar marah padamu!"

Keduanya akhirnya menyelesaikan pertengkaran sesaat mereka. Mereka nampak beriringan berjalan dengan ringan. "Kukira Kyuhyun akan marah karena kita datang terlambat," ucap Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Tidak akan apa-apa. Kau tahu Kyuhyun begitu antusias akan keberadaan Donghae. Aku cukup senang melihatnya. Jika kita ajak dia melihat Donghae hari ini, maka ia tidak akan marah lagi.."

Kibum tersenyum kecil. "Aku seperti menemukan kembali Donghae yang sesungguhnya," ungkapnya.

"Eh?"

Kibum melirik pada Leeteuk. "Terima kasih _hyung_.."

"Untuk?"

"Kupikir dia benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Dia akan kembali menjadi dirinya selama kau tetap di sampingnya.."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kupikir dirinya adalah bukan dirinya kemarin! Kurasa dia benar-benar membutuhkan kehadiranmu _hyung_. Aku lebih senang ia seperti sekarang.."

**...**

Entah mengapa di siang itu, cuaca sedikit bertambah dingin. Bahkan hujan gerimis terjadi di luar sana. Membasahi tiap pori-pori kaca jendela yang Donghae tatap sejak lama. Kaca itu berembun. Bahkan Donghae dapat mengukir gambar disana dengan jemarinya.

Sebuah emotion sedih atas ungkapan dirinya.

Tak dirasanya saat seseorang datang menghampirinya lalu mengusap helaian rambutnya. "Kau sedang apa, Hae? Anak ayah pandai melamun ternyata.."

Donghae sedikit terkejut. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang ayah yang tengah tersenyum padanya, lalu duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Itu.."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Agak asing mungkin. Bagi Donghae, percakapannya bersama sang ayah justru lebih sulit. "Aku hanya sedang memandangi hujan," kilahnya.

"Hanya itu?"

Donghae nampak berfikir. Dengan kemantapan hati ia melirik kembali sang ayah. "Aku hanya sedang berfikir ayah. Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja? Kembali bersama ibu sebelum aku menghancurkan segala hal yang sudah tertata rapih disini?"

Sang ayah tertegun. "Yang ada disini, tertata rapih karena kami menatanya kembali, Donghae! Tapi jauh sebelum semuanya seperti sekarang, kau ada di antara kami! Ayah tak ingin mendengarmu mengatakan hal demikian.."

Kedua mata Donghae mulai berlinang. "Tapi aku merasa buruk saat ini. Aku hanya akan menghancurkan semuanya.."

"Tidak akan! Cukup Hae! Ayah tak ingin mendengarnya.."

Setetes air mata mulai tertumpah. "Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang, ayah. Semua telah berubah.."

"Maafkan ayah nak," ungkap tuan Lee sambil mulai merangkul Donghae. Sang putra yang begitu disayanginya, namun ia menyayangkan banyak hal atas apa yang terjadi. "Semua salah ayah. Salahku! Salahku sehigga kalian menderita.."

Keadaan menjadi mengharu biru seketika. Terasa panas bagi keduanya hingga..

**Brak!**

Suara keras mengejutkan keduanya. Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan cukup keras menampakkan wajah Leeteuk yang panik luar biasa sambil menatap sang ayah.

"Ada apa Leeteuk-_ah_?"

Nafas Leeteuk masih memburu dengan tubuh yang kian bergetar. "Ayah, Kyuhyun.."

Sang ayah turut menegang begitupun Donghae. "Ada apa?"

Tak ada lagi penjelasan. Leeteuk langsung menggusur sang ayah untuk mengikutinya. Sempat dirinya menatap gusar pada Donghae. Namun itu tak lama, karena iapun dengan segera dan sedikit terpaksa harus meninggalkan Donghae. Hingga tersisa Donghae yang kebingungan. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya lalu turut turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kemana Leeteuk dan sang ayah melangkah.

Sebuah ruangan hampir saja Donghae pijaki. Namun ia tak seutuhnya mengunjungi ruangan tersebut. Selain karena ruangan itu kini penuh oleh dokter dan beberapa perawat, ada Leeteuk, sang ayah dan juga Kibum yang memenuhi ruangan.

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja ia menjadi urung saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari dalam sana. Memanggil-manggu nama Kyuhyun yang nampak tertidur di atas ranjangnya.

Donghae melihat semuanya. Dari celah pintu ia melihat semua orang seperti sibuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari tidurnya. Mereka cemas dan panik. Itu dapat Donghae rasakan.

_"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun bangunlah nak.."_

_"Buka matamu Kyu. Hyung disini.."_

Dapat Donghae simpulkan bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun menurun. Ia menjadi lemah seketika. Dengan lunglai ia sandarkan punggungnya pada dinding tepat di dekat pintu. Kakinya mulai menekuk turun. Ia lantas berjongkok dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya.

"Sudah tak ada harapan lagikah?" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Hingga tanpa disadarinya pintu di sisinya terbuka perlahan padahal teriakan Leeteuk dan sang ayah masih terdengar jelas dari dalam sana. Namun ada satu tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya. Membuatnya sedikit terkejut lantas mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Kibumie.."

Kibum tersenyum di antara wajah lelahnya. "Kau sedang apa disini _hyung_?" tanya Kibum.

Donghae menggeleng pelan dan lalu berdiri. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Donghae berjalan kembali ke arah semula menuju ruangannya. Ia membuat Kibum sebal dan mengernyit bingung.

"_Hyung _kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan pulang!" cetus Donghae.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Kibum dan mulai menyusul langkah Donghae. "Kau akan kesana sekarang? Kau tak akan meminta ijin pada Leeteuk _hyung _terlebih dahulu? Biar ku antar ya?"

"Tidak usah!" tolak Donghae. "Aku tahu kalian sibuk. Temanilah Kyuhyun. Dia membutuhkan kalian.."

Kibum mendengus kecil. Ia tahu Donghae marah. "_Hyung _kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini," ucapnya lelah sambil menarik lengan Donghae. Ia hentikan langkah Donghae seketika.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku Kim Kibum?"

"Bukan begitu _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini," bujuk Kibum.

"Aku mengerti! Aku sangat mengerti. Untuk itulah aku membiarkan kalian tetap bersamanya dan lupakan aku!" pekik Donghae tertahan. "Kupikir aku akan kembali saja pada ibu.."

'Demi Tuhan!' rutuk Kibum dalam hatinya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tak usah kalian cemaskan bagaimana memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang keberadaanku lagi.."

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja jikapun harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Kami hanya butuh waktu untuk mencari waktu yang tepat _hyung_.."

Donghae terlihat menekuk wajahnya tiada henti. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan lalu membawa sedikit barangnya dan kemudian mengganti pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakannya. Hingga saat ia akan benar-benar pergi, ada Leeteuk di ambang pintu. Sedang Kibum hanya berdiri gusar di sampingnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk dalam nada dingin.

Donghae tak menjawab. Terlihat tak ingin berkata-kata dan berniat menerobos Leeteuk di ambang pintu tersebut. Namun tangan Leeteuk menahannya. "Kau akan kembali pada ibu, huh? Lalu untuk apa kau datang?!" desak Leeteuk. "Aku tak tahu kau seegois ini Hae!"

Donghae mulai menitikan air matanya. Terlalu sakit saat mendengar Leeteuk berkata demikian. Apa Leeteuk sudah lelah untuk membujuknya dengan lembut?

"Akupun lelah dengan ini semua! Aku ingin kita bisa bersama seperti dulu. Aku yakin kita bisa jika kau cukup bersabar Donghae! Jangan membuatku sulit dengan ego tinggimu!"

Tangan Donghae mengepal. "Apa aku begitu membuat hidupmu sulit, _hyung_?" tanyanya dengan lirih. "Kau juga tak tahu hidupku sulit selama sembilan tahun ini!" raungnya.

"Hae.."

"Kau tidak tahu _hyung_! Kau tidak tahu!"

"Jika semua karena kesalahanku, maka biarkan aku memperbaikinya. Jangan pergi lagi _hyung _mohon. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, _hyung _akan menuruti semuanya. Apapun itu tapi.."

Donghae terhenyak daat dilihatnya Leeteuk berlutut sambil memeluk kakinya. "Jangan pernah pergi lagi, Donghae. Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah lebih dari ini.."

Donghae membuang keras wajahnya. Wajah yang sempat melembut itu kini kembali mengeras dan kembali dengan tatapan sendunya. Saat setelah Leeteuk bangkit ia tetap berjalan pergi.

"Hae.."

Donghae berdecak sebal. "Aku akan kembali ke asrama! Besok sekolah dimulai _hyung_!" cerocosnya dengan nada yang sudah kembali berubah. Apakah emosi itu kini telah menguap? Kemana perginya!

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kalau begitu biar ku antar.."

"Terserahmu saja!"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan dapat bernafas lega. Ia tepuk pundak Kibum lalu mengisyaratkan pada Kibum untuk segera menyusul Donghae.

"Pergilah, dan jaga dia.."

**...**

Sekolah berlangsung seperti biasanya di keesokan hari.

Donghae tengah berada di kantin sekolah dan sesekali memutar pandangnya ke segala arah. Tak berselang lama Kibum menyusul. Kibum duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau cari?"

"Dimana Kyuhyun? Dia belum membaik?"

Kibum menjadi murung seketika. "Sepertinya dia belum bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat ini. Bahkan Dokter sudah tak membiarkan dia keluar rumah sakit jika saja Kyuhyun tak memaksa untuk dirawat di rumah saja," ucap Kibum.

"Apa sudah separah itu?"

Kibum mengangguk dan lalu meneguk minuman dalam botol yang dipegangnya sejak tadi. "Dulu ia sempat tak sadarkan diri berhari-hari _hyung_. Kami sudah menyerah untuk hidupnya.."

Donghae sedikit berfikir. "Lalu mengapa kalian hanya diam dan membiarkannya saja? Apakah tak ada pengobatan lain untuk menyembuhkannya?"

Hanya gelengan yang diberikan Kibum. "Dia pernah menjalani operasi, tapi penyakitnya malah kembali dan menyerangnya lebih parah. Tak ada cara. Kami sedang berusaha mencarikan jantung baru untuknya.."

"Oh," tanggap Donghae. Tak banyak namun cukup mewakili bahwa dia mengerti. "Jadi apakah dia akan kembali kesini?"

"Entah. Mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat," jawab Kibum sedikit mengambil jeda dan menatap Donghae. "_Hyung_.."

"Ya?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Dari sikapmu selama ini bahkan hingga kemarin. Aku masih belum menemukan jawaban apakah kau membenci Kyuhyun?"

"Jangan tanya.."

"Kumohon jawab aku!" potong Kibum dengan cepat. "Tanyakan pada hatimu _hyung_.."

Donghae menunduk dalam dan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Aku tak membencinya Kibumie. Aku hanya benci pada diriku! Pada keadaan!" ungkapnya.

Kibum mengerti pada akhirnya. Ia tahu dengan persis Donghae tak seburuk pikirannya kemarin. Ia tahu Donghae tak mungkin membenci Kyuhyun yang tak tau menau. "Syukurlah," tanggapnya.

**...**

Sekian bulan berjalan..

Donghae dengan hidupnya. Persembunyian atas dirinya dari Kyuhyunpun masih berlangsung. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum dapat kembali menapaki asramanya juga sekolahnya. Berulang kali ia menangis dan merengek namun tak ada yang pernah memenuhi inginnya kali ini.

Dengan terpaksa sesekali Donghae berkunjung bersama Kibum. Menghibur Kyuhyun yang tiada hentinya marah pada keluarganya. Membuatkan Kyuhyun gambar-gambar yang kini memenuhi ruangan kamarnya. Membantu Kyuhyun menyamakan pelajaran yang mereka dapat di sekolah.

Meski tak jarang Donghae berputus asa saat harus menjadi orang lain di hadapan Leeteuk dan juga sang ayah. Ada pula sang ibu tiri yang terus saja meminta maaf atas semuanya pada dirinya.

Semua terasa buruk. Namun entah mengapa Donghae terlihat menikmati hidupnya kini..

Di waktu yang terik di musim panas di Korea. Pada saat itu akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali ceria karena semua keluarganya mengajaknya pergi dari rumah untuk mengunjungi kediaman Kibum. Katakanlah mereka sedang berlibur..

"Ah! Donghae _hyung _juga ada disini!" pekik Kyuhyun. Ia turun dari mobil dan langsung menerjang Donghae. Semua orang tahu betapa Kyuhyun mengagumi seorang Donghae. Kyuhyun begitu menempel pada Donghae.

"Aku menginap di rumah Kibum sejak kemarin," balas Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku sih!" rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Inipun mendadak Kyu," terang Donghae.

Semua berkumpul pada akhirnya. Tertawa bersama dalam sebuah kehangatan. Bahkan Donghae berbinar disana. Dalam hati ia berkata, 'aku merasakannya! Sedikit sulit tapi aku mampu menikmatinya..'

"Strawberry!"

Kibum kini tengah mengajak Kyuhyun dan Donghae ke taman strawberry miliknya, yang mana Donghae tahu itu sejak dulu. Ia hanya mengulum senyumnya.

"Ini sudah berbuah! Cobalah petik," titah Kibum.

Ketiganyapun mencoba untuk mengambil buah langsung dari pohonnya dan memakannya saat itu juga. Rasa kecut segera mengunci wajah mereka pada ringisan. Namun aneh! Kyuhyun melihat heran ke arah Donghae yang mengunyah strawberrynya dengan santai. "Kau tak merasa buah ini sangat masam _hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Huh?"

Seolah teringat Kibum segera menoleh pada Donghae dan memang benar. Donghae hanya mengunyah santai buah berwarna merah tersebut dalam wajah yang biasa saja. Membuatnya berfikir..

Di lain kesempatan akhirnya Kibum menarik Donghae untuk berbicara hanya berdua. "Katakan! Kau masih sakit _hyung_? Kau belum sembuh?"

Donghae diam saja.

"Jadi sembilan tahun kau disana tak ada perkembangan sedikitpun? Huh?"

"Kibumie sudahlah!" elak Donghae.

Keduanya nampak berdebat di sisi taman kediaman Kibum sedang yang lainnya tengah berkutat dengan daging-danging yang tengah mereka bakar untuk makan bersama di siang tersebut tepat di halaman rumah yang luas.

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya!"

"Tapi aku ingin tahu!" desak Kibum.

Donghae tak tahan dibuatnya. Ingin ia meneriaki Kibum namun ia tak bisa semenjak seluruh keluarga yang tengah bersenang-senang itu masih terjangkau matanya. "Aku.." ucapnya tertahan.

"Aku.."

Belum sempat katanya terucap, matanya membulat pada dua sosok yang baru datang dan bergabung bersama yang lainnya dan lantas mengurung tawa semua orang. "Kakek!" pekik Donghae.

"Huh?"

Donghae menatap Kibum dengan gusar. Ia segera mengundurkan diri dari perdebatan tersebut dan lalu menghampiri sekumpulan orang yang kini tengah saling diam.

Tuan Lee nampak membuka kacamatanya dan memberi hormat pada mereka yang baru saja datang. Pasangan yang nampak tua dengan uban yang memenuhi rambut keduanya. "Lama tak bertemu," sambut tuan Lee.

Sang kakek berdehem untuk membalas sambutan tersebut. "Aku ke rumahmu tadi, tapi penjaga disana mengatakan kau sedang kemari.."

Istri dari sang pemilik rumah, ibu dari Kibum segera menyambut tamunya. "Akan lebih baik jika bicara di dalam.."

"Tak usah! Maaf jika kedatangan kami mengejutkan kalian. Kami tak akan lama.."

"Ada sesuatu yang pentingkah?" tanya tuan Lee.

"Kakek! Nenek!" begitulah saat Donghae memekik tak sadar. Ia setengah berlari dan lalu menghampiri keduanya.

Semua nampak canggung. Bukankah seharusnya merekapun mengenal Leeteuk yang juga ada disana? Leeteuk yang memilih bungkam. Ia begitu gusar dengan suasana yang mendadak tak enak dan mengganjal hatinya. 'Ada apa ini!' batinnya.

Donghaepun menjadi ragu. Ia melirik sang ayah, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Perlahan ia mendekat pada kakek dan neneknya. "Ada apa kalian kemari? Kalian tak bersama ibu?"

Lebih tepatnya adalah, kakek dan neneknya dari sang ibu. Pantas jika keadaan menjadi sedikit tak nyaman terutama bagi tuan Lee. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dulu pernah menjadi mertuanya.

"Kita bicara di tempat lain saja, ya?" bujuk Donghae.

"Tidak Donghae-_ya_! Kami jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika. Kami kemari karena ingin bertemu dengan kalian semua. Kami ingin memberitahukan padamu. Pada Leeteuk dan juga ayahmu bahwa terjadi sesuatu.."

Leeteuk menegang. Sang kakek tengah memperjelas semuanya kini. Memperjelas semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Sempat sang ibu mengajak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dan tak lagi mendengar percakapan tersebut. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur mendengar. Bagaimana bisa ia pergi?!

Begitupun Dengan Donghae yang terlihat bingung setelahnya. "Ada apa dengan ibu?" tanyanya mulai bergetar.

"Donghae-_ya_," panggil sang nenek. "Leeteuk-_ah_," panggilnya lagi memanggil cucunya yang lain. "Ibu kalian telah meninggal.."

"Huh?"

Donghae dan Leeteuk diam tak berkedip. Entah seperti apa hati mereka kini. Mungkin hancur! Bagai tersambar petir di siang hari. Dan mungkin tak mereka sadar seorang Kyuhyunpun mematung di tempatnya. Ia mencoba berfikir dan berfikir. Satu kata berputar di otaknya.

'Ibu kalian?!'

**TBC**

* * *

**Update lagi. Maaf jika ini lebih monoton dari yang kemarin. Lebih singkat juga. :')) untuk EYDnya? Soal 'koma' apa sudah lebih baik? saya memang pake tu koma buat jeda kalimat saya bukan buat pemisah kalimat. Udah kebiasaan sih, jadi maaf jika itu mengganggu. Adakah tanda baca lain yg perlu saya perbaiki?**

**Ah! Saya juga tak mampu banyak bicara sekarang.**

**Buat:**

**Gx ^ Yulika19343382 ^ VhaeVie ^ BryanTrevorKim ^ dhedingdong ^ iamlala ^ GaemGyu92**

**WONHAESUNG LOVE ^ oelfha100194 ^ Jmhyewon ^ rini11888 ^ Safa Fishy**

**lee Kyula ^ cece ^ choyeonrin ^ Cho Kyura ^ ndah951231 ^ auhaehae ^ ameliachan ^ siskasparkyu0**

**Dew'yellow ^ Blackyuline ^ vicya merry ^ 92Line ^ HaeHae15 ^ anggita. setiani**

**hijkLEETEUK ^ sfsclouds ^ ShinJoo24 ^ kihae forever ^ vha chandra ^ ADS**

**xxx ^ KeyNa2327 ^ Kiyuh ^ Mei Hyun15 ^ nnaglow ^ tya andriani  
**

**lenyclouds ^ bella0203 ^ riekyumidwife ^ namihae ^ teukiangle ^ arumfishy ^ Cho Hyeon Ae**

**ekha sparkyu ^ rrannteuk ^ Augesteca ^ kyuPuchan15 ^ ulfahnrzzh ^ HaElf**

**SAYA UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH! /**

**Juga selamat hari raya ya teman semuanya. :') Anggap ini THR dari saya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya saya minta THR-an nih dari readers semua! Minta review buat THRnya ya? Ahahahahaha~**

**Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya..**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Minah Hartika_**

_"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu ibu?"_

_Hanya Donghae yang mengetahui dirinya sendiri. Tentang bagaimana ia kesulitan menjalani hidup di kemudian hari, meski ada banyak sosok di sampingnya. Menyayanginya tanpa menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi._

_Ini hanyalah sedikit masalah yang biasa terjadi dalam kehidupan. Semua nampak terjadi dalam kewajaran. Meski rumit! Tergantung takdir yang terus memutar segala hal hingga sampai di ujung bahagia._

**[CHAPTER 7]**

Jung Hyemin..

Sebuah nama yang kini tertera pada sebuah nisan. Nisan yang tertancap pada tanah baru di tengah rerumputan hijau. Sebuah gambaranpun nampak tengah di dekap oleh seorang pemuda tampan meski wajahnya dipenuhi tangis. Wajah yang memerah dengan mata yang sembab. Isak tangispun masih pilu terdengar di antara riuhnya angin disana.

Ia elus wajah tak hidup dalam foto yang kini ia dekap di dadanya. Ia bergumam "ibu.." dalam satu bisikan disusul rintihan tangis yang lain. "Aku mencintaimu bu," ucapnya lagi dengan bulir air mata yang kian bertambah membasahi wajahnya.

Cukup lama ia berdiri disamping gundukkan tanah tersebut. Di tengah teriknya matahari. Hingga sebuah payung hitam tiba-tiba hadir dari tangan lain. Melindungi dirinya dari terik tersebut.

"Cukup Hae. Sampai kapan kau berdiri disini?"

Donghae tak bergeming. Ia terus saja memanggil sang ibu dalam tangisnya. Memandang gundukan tanah itu meski pandangannya mengabur karena tangisnya. "Bu, jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan!"

"_Hyung _juga tak ingin ia pergi seperti ini," timpal Leeteuk pada akhirnya. "Dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada kita. Padahal _hyung _ingin berbicara banyak dengannya," imbuhnya dalam suara yang sebenarnya hampir bersaingan dengan suara isak Donghae. "Kau tahu bahkan _hyung _belum melihat lagi wajahnya semenjak kalian pergi waktu itu.."

Suara angin yang riuh turut meramaikan suasana. Angin berhembus cukup kencang.

Sekian menit akhirnya Donghae dapat meredam tangisnya. Namun ia hanya diam dan mematung. Pandangannya entah tertuju kemana. Hanya kosong yang ada disana.

_"Hae! Donghae jangan berkelahi lagi!"_

_"Ibu ingin yang terbaik untukmu.."_

_"Tiga tahun, apa itu cukup? Ibu menunggumu Hae.."_

Donghae memejamkan matanya dengan rapat. Meskipun hanya terdapat kesan buruk selama ia tinggal bersama sang ibu, namun wajah ibunyalah yang selalu hadir untuknya. Menamaninya dan selalu menghawatirkannya. Sekarang jika sosok itu menghilang begitu saja bagaimana jadinya?

_"Kami harap kau mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun! Kami akan memberitahukan ini semua dengan perlahan.."_

_"Aku tak sanggup jika harus terus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain! Aku butuh kalian.."_

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sempat berfikir untuk pulang dan kembali bersama sang ibu karena beberapa hal. Tapi apakah sekarang bisa? Membuatnya putus asa..

_"Donghae! Jika kau memukul orang lain disana, maka ibu akan membawamu pulang!"_

Nafas Donghae tercekat seketika. Ia menelan paksa ludahnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, foto dalam dekapannya terjatuh. Ia bertekuk lutut di samping makam sang ibu.

"Bu! Maafkan aku," ujarnya. "Aku melanggar janjiku! Aku telah memukul orang lain.."

Leeteuk yang sedikit terkejut dengan pergerakan Donghae baru saja, menjadi menautkan kedua halisnya. Ia tengah menatap Donghae heran. Apa yang dikatakan bocah tersebut sebenarnya?

"Bukankah jika aku memukul orang lain, kau akan membawaku pulang?" tanya Donghae bagai orang yang kehilangan akalnya. "Maka bawalah aku bu! Bawa aku sekarang!" raungnya.

Tentu saja Leeteuk terkejut mendengarnya. Pulang kemana? Apa Donghae tengah mengatakan tentang kematian sekarang? Membuat Leeteuk terkesiap dan bahkan melempar payung hitam di tangannya. Dilihatnya Donghae yang tengah menggaruk tanah, menggali tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang ibu dengan brutal.

"Donghae astaga!" pekik Leeteuk. Ia raih tubuh Donghae. Ia rangkul dengan erat, mencoba menahan setiap pergerakan Donghae. "_Hyung _mohon tenanglah.."

Bukan tak mungkin bagi Donghae untuk meronta dari kungkungan sang _hyung_. "Lepaskan!" sontak iapun menjerit dan meronta dalam pelukan Leeteuk. "Lepaskan aku!"

Leeteuk panik dan memegangi Donghae sekuat tenaga. Tak ada yang dapat menolongnya. Hanya ada mereka di pemakaman tersebut. Hanya mereka berdua yang terbang ke Amerika untuk menemui ibu mereka. Ia kunci pergerakan Donghae yang terus mengamuk. "_Hyung _mohon Hae.."

Sekian lama mereka dalam posisi yang sama. Dengan celana yang telah terkotori tanah. Akhirnya Donghae sedikit tenang. Hanya cegukan-cegukan kecil yang tersisa. Mungkin ia merasa sedikit tenang setelah Leeteuk mengusap-usap lembut punggungnya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Kau masih mempunyai kami.." bisik Leeteuk.

Namun jawaban Donghae adalah, "aku tak mengenal kalian," entah sadar atau tak sadar ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Yang jelas terlihat, Donghae sedang menggigit bibirnya menahan asa. "Aku, aku tak mengenal kalian lagi!" ungkapnya dengan pasti.

Mungkin Leeteuk mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Donghae. Ia lantas menitikan air matanya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala sang adik. "Maafkan _hyung _Hae. Kami akan berusaha yang terbaik untukmu.."

Donghae tersenyum kecewa. Jawaban yang hadir selalu sama. Inilah mereka. Beginilah posisinya. Berada jauh dibawah kepentingan seorang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang juga tak mampu dibencinya. Merutuklah dia dalam hati.

**...**

**Prang..**

Sama hal dengan keadaan di bawah suatu atap di negara lain. Korea Selatan. Kini ribut terdengar dari dalam kediaman tersebut.

"Kyuhyun buka pintunya, ayah mohon!"

"Kyuhyun! Jangan lakukan apapun nak, jangan!"

Berbagai bujukan atas nama Kyuhyunpun terdengar meramaikan suasana. Bergabung bersama suara berbagai benturan dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun yang terkunci rapat. Rasa takutpun menyeruak, kala di dengarnya Kyuhyun yang berteriak dari dalam sana.

Tuan Lee bersama istrinyapun bertambah cemas dan saling memandang dengan resah. Mereka terus mengetuk pintu Kyuhyun ditemani bujukan-bujukan.

"Kita bicara baik-baik Kyu! Jangan sampai kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kyu buka pintunya sayang.." bujuk sang ibu dengan tangis yang sudah akan tertumpah.

"Aku benci kalian!"

Inilah tanggapan Kyuhyun sejak awal. Sejak ia menemukan kenyataan bahwa ternyata Donghae adalah saudara tirinya yang lain, ia bungkam. Tak menangis dengan wajah yang dingin tak dapat tertebak. Semua hawatir tentu saja. Jantungnya! Semua hawatir akan kondisi tubuhnya. Ia bisa saja tumbang, namun kali ini tidak demikian.

Berbeda dengan sang ayah yang lebih bisa bersikap tenang kala itu. Ia anjurkan Leeteuk untuk menemani Donghae, agar menemui sang ibu untuk terakhir kalinya di Amerika sana. Mempersilahkan kedua orang yang pernah menjadi ayah dan ibu mertuanya untuk membawa kedua putranya terbang ke Amerika.

Bukan ia tak mengiba atas kematian mantan istrinya tersebut. Namun, semua begitu rumit ia rasa. Ia hanya percaya pada Leeteuk. Putra sulungnya yang mampu menjaga Donghae disana. Namun sejak keputusan itu di ambil saat itu juga..

**-Flasback-**

"Kyu kau mau kemana?!"

Raung Kibum, terdengar sangat panik sambil mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berlari tiba-tiba. Yang lainpun demikian. Ada sang ibu yang juga berlari. Dan lagi-lagi sang ayah yang menjadi pengecualian. Ia menahan Leeteuk yang akan berlari menyusul Kyuhyun. Ia katakan, "sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang bersama kakek dan nenekmu."

Tuan Lee melirik Donghae yang masih diam kala itu. Masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi kini. Iapun menjadi cemas dan kembali menatap Leeteuk. "Jaga Donghae dan bawa ia kembali nanti.."

"Tapi Kyuhyun.."

"Jangan pikirkan apapun! Ayah akan mencoba untuk bicara padanya.."

Leeteuk akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Kabari aku selalu ayah.."

"Ya.."

Dan di ujung jalan yang lain saat itu. Kibum terus berlari dan akhirnya mampu menyamakan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tak mengerti dari mana Kyuhyun bisa bertahan sejauh itu. Ia tak menangis pula. Bahkan tubuh ringkih itu sudah penuh akan keringatnya. Segara Kibum hentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Ia Tarik lengan Kyuhyun agak kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat marah ke arah Kibum.

"Tidak akan Kyu!" tegas Kibum. Ia tatap kedua mata Kyuhyun. Dicarinya setiap keganjilan disana. Seharusnya Kyuhyun menangis sekarang. Seharusnya ia menangis dengan keras. "Kyu.."

"Aku benci kalian semua! Aku benci!"

Jerit Kyuhyun, dan mulai meronta sehingga Kibum memeluknya erat. "Menangislah Kyu," titah Kibum. Ia lebih hawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang malah menggeram tertahan. Menahan segala emosinya. Dapat Kibum rasakan pergerakan dada Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat.

Sesuai dugaan..

"Aku.. benci.. kalian.." kata terakhir Kyuhyun sesaat setelahnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

Berakhir dengan rumah sakit yang disambangi Kyuhyun. Tempat yang lagi-lagi harus menariknya dari lubang kematian. Untung saja semua belum terlambat dan masih bisa dilakukan. Ia baik-baik saja meski tidak dengan hatinya. Bahkan setelah keesokan harinya ia dirawat, semua orang di rumah sakit dibuat panik olehnya.

"Kyuhyun menghilang!" jerit sang ibu. Meraung di telpon pada suaminya.

Benar. Pagi itu Kyuhyun sudah tak ada di atas ranjangnya. Seharusnya dia disana. Seharusnya dia terbaring disana hingga ia benar-benar membaik.

Setelah tuan Lee datang dan membantu semua orang untuk mencari putranya di sekeliling rumah sakit, bahkan di luar sekitaran rumah sakit. Namun Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang. Ia tak berani menelpon Leeteuk bahkan sekedar menelpon Kibum yang nyatanya tengah belajar disekolahnya.

Tak ada Leeteuk, tak ada Kibum. Wajar jika Kyuhyun semakin merasa terpuruk. Tuan Lee berputus asa karenanya. Hingga detik berikutnya ia mendapat panggilan yang berasal dari orang di rumahnya.

_"Tuan muda Kyuhyun mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dan mengamuk tuan!"_

**-End of Flashback-**

Dan hingga detik inilah Kyuhyun masih mengamuk di dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya semua barang di dalam sana telah habis di lemparnya.

"Jahat!" jeritnya tertahan sambil menangis tertahan. Ia sudah sedikit kelelahan dengan amarahnya sendiri. Ia tak peduli pada seluruh barang miliknya yang kini tengah rusak. Di tatapnya sisa cermin yang masih berada di tempatnya. Cermin cukup besar yang tadi ia lempar dengan kursi belajar miliknya.

Ada wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan pada sisa cermin tersebut. "Jadi kalian membohongiku huh?" tanyanya pada bayangannya sendiri. "Aku tak suka itu! Ayah! Ibu! _Hyung_!" isaknya sambil akhirnya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia terisak pedih dan lalu bertekuk lutut di antara serpihan kaca di lantai.

"Aku membenci kalian semua!"

"ARGH!"

**...**

Leeteuk tengah mencoba untuk menyelimuti tubuh sang adik, Donghae yang tengah tertidur menyamping di atas sofa. Ia tutupi tubuh Donghae dengan selimut hingga hampir sebagian dagunya. Tak ingin sedikitpun dingin itu menyentuh sang _dongsaeng _yang tengah rapuh kini.

_"Dia mengatakan dia merindukan Donghae. Ia terlalu cemas memikirkan Donghae dan berniat akan menyusul Donghae dan juga berniat menemuimu Leeteuk-ah! Tapi mobil yang ditumpanginya mengalami kecelakaan saat menuju bandara.."_

Leeteuk mendesah kecewa kala mengingat cerita-cerita yang ia dengar dari nenek dan kakek di pihak sang ibu. Keduanya memang telah lama menetap di negara tersebut meski jarang pula sekedar menemui putri mereka atau cucu mereka.

Leeteuk menyingkap poni di kening Donghae yang sedikit basah. Ia elus perlahan pipi Donghae yang nampak pucat kini. Dapat pula dirasanya kulit Donghae yang panas menyentuh kulitnya. Anak itu terserang demam semalaman tadi. Meski Leeteuk heran karena Donghae tak mengeluh sedikitpun. Tak mengigau resah dalam tidurnya. Jika saja Leeteuk tak melihat wajah Donghae yang memucat ia mungkin tak akan tahu.

Setelah Donghae aman dalam lindungan selimutnya, Leeteuk menapaki lantai lain di kediaman tersebut. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang baru ia injak untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tersenyum kala melihat sebuah foto berbingkai, terpajang di atas lemari yang berisikan sedikit barang antik disana.

Ada wajah sang ibu dan juga Donghae yang tengah menekuk wajahnya disana. "Apa selama ini ia tak pernah tersenyum bu?" gumam Leeteuk sendiri sambil mengusap wajah sang ibu, juga Donghae yang terlihat bersedih disana.

Leeteuk terenyuh. Ia tersentuh saat melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri, bagaimana tak bahagianya Donghae disana. "Seharusnya aku tak membiarkan kalian pergi!" sesalnya. "Aku tak akan biarkan jika Donghae tak bahagia! Aku bodoh!" rutuknya sambil mengusap uraian air mata di wajahnya.

"Seharusnya ibu menceritakan semuanya sebelum kau pergi bu!" lirihnya. "Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Donghae tak ingin kembali padaku, tapi ia tak mungkin ikut bersamamu kan?" ungkapnya panjang.

Satu helaan nafas mengakhiri percakapannya seorang diri. Ia tak bisa lagi melihat foto tersebut. Terlalu sakit baginya melihat Donghae yang terlihat mengurung senyumnya. Maka ia putuskan untuk menyimpannya kembali, dan mulai menapaki tiap lekuk rumah tersebut. Mencoba membayangkan mungkin sang ibu pernah duduk di sofa berwarnakan coklat tua tersebut. Keduanya pernah bergerak bebas di dalam rumah tersebut. Hidup lama tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Setelah ia puas melihat segalanya, iapun bergegas untuk kembali menemani Donghae. _Dongsaeng_nya yang kini telah sedikit membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mendekat.

Namun Donghae tak bergeming meski matanya terbuka sempurna. Ia hanya pandangi sebuah meja di hadapannya dengan sebuah pot hias terisi setangkai bunga mawar merah yang telah layu. Bunga yang mana ia tahu, itu adalah kesukaan ibunya. Kedua matanya bahkan kembali berembun kala melihatnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Hae.." cemas Leeteuk yang malah membuat Donghae kembali terisak. Dengan cepat ia mengambil segelas air untuk Donghae. Namun saat dirinya kembali, Donghae sudah terduduk dengan kepala yang terkulai pada sandaran sofa. Ia kembali melamun.

"Ibu akan bersedih melihatmu seperti ini," bujuk Leeteuk. "Minumlah. Kau harus tenangkan dirimu.."

Donghae segera memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan sang _hyung_. "Kenapa kau belum pulang? Kyuhyun akan membutuhkanmu!" cetusnya dalam nada yang dingin.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hae? Tentu saja kita akan pulang bersama! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu tinggal disini sendirian!"

Donghae terlihat mentertawakan perkataan sang _hyung_. Ia tertawa miris mendengarnya. "Sebaiknya aku tidak kembali!" lirihnya. "Apa kau tak memikirkan reaksi Kyuhyun saat tahu kita membohonginya selama ini?"

"Jangan pikirkan apapun Donghae!"

"Aku tak akan kembali. Kau saja pulang sendiri. Aku akan menunggu ibu disini.."

"Hae.. _hyung_ akan kembali setelah keadaanmu membaik! Kita akan pulang bersama.."

"Aku tak akan kembali, kau tak dengar?"

Hilang sudah kesabaran yang dimiliki oleh Leeteuk. Ke-lima jemari di tangan kirinya mengepal erat hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Sedang tangan kanannya masih menggenggam gelas berisi air yang tadinya akan ia berikan pada Donghae. Ia menjadi marah dan tak sadar saat berteriak pada Donghae.

**PRAK~**

Ia bahkan menyimpan gelas di atas meja dengan cukup keras. "Jangan keras kepala Lee Donghae! Sudah kubilang apapun yang terjadi aku akan membawamu kembali! Meski jika perlu, akan kupaksa kau! Akan kuseret hingga kau mau, mengerti?!"

Donghae tak bergeming. Ia dapat merasakan kemarahan pada tiap nada bicara Leeteuk. "Kau sudah bosan membujukku _hyung_? Hingga harus mengancamku seperti itu?"

Leeteuk menjadi serba salah dibuatnya. Iapun baru sadar setelah bentakan itu keluar. Seharusnya ia lebih bersabar. Seharusnya ia mampu menenangkan Donghae seperti biasanya.

"Maafkan _hyung_.."

"Aku benci!"

Leeteuk tertegun dibuatnya. Ia mendengar kata benci terlontar dari mulut Donghae membuatnya ingin menangis. Dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar, ia mencoba meraih Donghae. "Jangan Hae. jangan membenci _hyung_. Jangan membenci siapapun!"

**...**

Hari semakin cepat berlalu. Sedang Donghae masih bergelut dengan dukanya. Ia tak cemas sama sekali pada tubuhnya yang kian berat ia gerakkan. Mungkin tubuhnya berontak karena tak ada asupan makanan, juga tak ada gairah hidup sama sekali. Ia semakin diam semenjak terakhir kali ia mengucapkan kata 'benci' pada Leeteuk. Ia tak mengucapkan apapun. Sama sekali!

Padahal Leeteuk berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Membujuk Donghae seperti biasanya..

**Tes.**

Satu titik darah menetes mengenai pergelangan tangan Donghae. Donghae menjadi sedikit tergerak untuk menatapnya. Menelusuri darah yang ternyata berasal dari hidungnya. "Ah, aku benar-benar sakit?" tanya Donghae berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengelap darah yang mulai mengucur dari hidungnya tersebut.

Tetesan darah itu telah sampai pada selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya tersebut. Donghae tak peduli. Hanya saja Leeteuk yang melihatnya dan memekik seketika.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hae?" tanyanya dengan nada panik. Sebenarnya tadi ia sibuk menyiapkan bubur untuk Donghae di dapur. Namun disaat ia akan membawakan bubur itu untuk Donghae, nyatanya ia melihat Donghae dengan hidung yang telah berlumuran darah.

Segera Leeteuk letakkan mangkuk bubur di tangannya di atas nakas. "Biar _hyung _lihat," ujarnya mulai menyentuh wajah Donghae. Namun..

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Donghae sambil menepis lengan Leeteuk.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia meluapkan marahnya setelah beberapa hari terakhir mendiamkan Leeteuk. Tak dihiraukannya lagi darah yang terus ia usap kasar menjadi noda di lengannya. "Kubilang aku baik-baik saja! Aku baik-baik saja!" raungnya tanpa sadar.

"Lee Donghae!"

"Aku harus baik-baik saja! Karena Kyuhyun lebih penting!" dengus Donghae pada akhirnya. Ia palingan wajahnya dari Leeteuk dan mulai meringkuk di atas kasurnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Leeteuk hanya berusaha untuk menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Mencoba mengeluarkan sesak didadanya. Dalam hati ia membatin, 'sejauh inikah Donghae menguji?' membuat asanya semakin bertambah. "Tidak! Kau sama penting dengannya Hae," bujuk Leeteuk.

"Bohong! Lebih baik aku disini saja daripada harus terus mengalah untuknya!"

Terkuak sudah sebuah keegoisan dalam nada bicara Donghae. Leeteuk dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sebuah rasa iri atas apa yang terjadi. Dan Leeteuk menganggapnya wajar. Ia tahu betapa Donghae tersiksa selama ini. Selama beberapa bulan ini, atau bahkan sejak perpisahan mereka bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Hae, sekarang _hyung _tahu apa yang kau inginkan!" ucap Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia terduduk di sisi tempat tidur. "Jika kau mau, _hyung _akan tinggal saja disini bersamamu.." usul Leeteuk tiba-tiba. Leeteuk mencoba untuk bersabar membujuk sang _dongsaeng. _"Hanya kita. Tak ada ayah. Tak ada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana?"

Donghae tak menjawab. Ia hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut membuat Leeteuk mengulum senyumnya. Mungkin bagi keduanya, saat ini adalah hal yang sedikit menggembirakan. Menyusun kembali hubungan yang baik.

Baikkah?

Nyatanya lain pihak nampak tersakiti kini. "Mereka meninggalkanku setelah membohongiku!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan lemah karena sebenarnya, tubuhnya sendiri tak mampu berontak lebih gila.

"Kyunhyunie sayang. Ibu disini. Tak perlu cemaskan yang lain nak.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng membuat tetesan air matanya semakin meleleh ke arah samping. "Aku ingin kalian mengatakannya sejak awal!" tuntutnya. Meminta sesuatu yang sesungguhnya akan menjadi sulit untuk terpenuhi.

"Maafkan kami soal itu Kyu. Ayah hanya mencemaskan kondisimu.."

"Aku tidak ingin alasan apapun! Aku benci saat kalian semua harus menahan diri untuk melakukan apapun karena jantung rusakku!"

"Kyuhyun!"

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat dan meninju permukaan ranjang di sisi tubuhnya. Ia menangis dan memutuskan untuk menatap langit-langit kamarnya saja. Enggan melihat ayah dan ibunya yang kini menemani di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku benci kalian!"

**...**

Suara gemericik air terdengar, saat Leeteuk memeras handuk kecil di tangannya. Air-air yang sempat memenuhi ruang dalam handuk di tangannya tersebut kini berubah warna menjadi merah semenjak mereka bergabung dengan darah Donghae yang mengering.

Setelah Donghae terlelap pada akhirnya, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk membersihkan wajah Donghae dari noda darah disana. Ia lakukan dengan perlahan, takut Donghae akan terbangun karenanya. Bahkan darah itu melumuri lengan Donghae.

"Aku tak tahu kau semarah ini," ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba sambil mengusap untaian rambut di kening Donghae setelah dia berhasil membersihkan tubuh Donghae. Ia usap-usapkan kulit pada salah satu jemarinya untuk mengelus pelan pipi Donghae dengan lembut.

Mungkin seharusnya Leeteuk merasa lelah dan jengah. Namun nyatanya ia tak jera. Terus berusaha untuk menggapai yang terbaik. Demi dirinya. Demi Donghae. Demi Kyuhyun. Dan demi semua orang. Meski ia kesulitan saat harus membagi kasihnya pada dua _dongsaeng_nya kini.

Sedikit lelah mungkin akan terlihat biasa. Maka iapun lebih cepat jatuh ke dalam kantuknya. Menangkupkan wajahnya pada lengan Donghae tanpa sengaja..

**...**

"Kau juga meninggalkanku Kim!" cetus Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari Kibum datang untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menatap anak mereka dengan cemas, selalu melontarkan bujukan untuk Kyuhyun mereka. Kibum lebih bisa bersikap tenang. Ia sama sekali tak menggubris ocehan Kyuhyun. Apa yang ditakutkannya dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah? Ia sempat berkata dengan santainya, "mengapa harus kalah oleh orang yang sakit? Mau tidak mau mereka akan menuruti kita."

"Aku bicara padamu Kim Kibum bodoh!" desis Kyuhyun menyerupai bisikan.

Jelas Kyuhyun kesal. Karena Kibum tak membalas umpatannya dan hanya sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku dari dalam tasnya. Hingga tak lama kemudian Kibum menjawabnya. Meski masih sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dan tidak menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir aku kemana? Aku sekolah Kyuhyun! Jika tidak, maka aku akan benar-benar bodoh seperti apa yang kau katakan!" balasnya dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun mendelik sebal dibuatnya. "Aku benci kalian semua!"

Kibum mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tahu kau tak sungguh-sungguh."

"Kim Kibum!"

Ah! Kyuhyun marah bukan main. Ini reaksi awal dari sikap seenaknya seorang Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun merasa kesal dan sebal, disaat ia tahu Kibum sangat mengerti dirinya meski itu tak tertuang dari mulutnya.

"Aku bawakan semua catatan satu minggu terakhir ini. Kau bisa menyalinnya," ucap Kibum sambil menyimpan buku-buku miliknya yang cukup banyak di atas meja belajar Kyuhyun. Dan ia mengernyit. "Mengapa semua barang disini menghilang?" tanyanya. "Kemana mainan-mainan milikmu?"

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya!" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku dengar kau melemparkan mereka semua?" ucap Kibum. Ia mengitari seluruh ruangan dengan matanya. "Bahkan kau merusak lemarimu?!" kagetnya. "Untung saja ayahmu kaya hingga dapat membeli yang baru dalam waktu dekat!"

"Ish diamlah!" sentak Kyuhyun sedikit meringis setelahnya.

Kibum mengetahui itu dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia usap-usap punggung Kyuhyun semenjak posisinya terbaring menyamping. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cepat. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan cemasnya.

"Kau pikir?" dengus Kyuhyun. Ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan terus meringis sakit.

"Dimana obatmu?"

"Aku tak mau memakannya!"

Kibum mengehela nafasnya. "Lalu kau ingin mati seperti ini huh?" tanya Kibum. "Jika kau begini, percuma aku mengambil ijin tiga hari dari sekolah hanya untuk menemani orang sakit yang keras kepala!"

Dengan rasa sakit yang terus mengganggu, juga ucapan Kibum, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menitikan air matanya. "Kenapa kalian tak mengerti perasaanku?" lirihnya penuh asa.

Tak henti Kibum mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. "Jika kau marah seharusnya kau marah! Kau marah pada kami. Maka marahlah! Tapi jangan menyakiti dirimu Kyu..."

"Tapi.."

"Kami menyayangimu!" hanya ini ucapan Kibum. Karena setelahnya.. "Ah! Kau tahu tiga anak yang sering mengganggumu di sekolah Kyu?" Kibum benar-benar mengalihkan pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba. Baginya, cukup berkata satu kali dan biarkan Kyuhyun menyadarinya sendiri. Selebihnya ia tak ingin membahas hal yang serius itu terlalu jauh.

"Huh?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, mengapa mereka sering menggagumu. Untuk itulah aku mengikuti gerakan mereka akhir-akhir ini.."

Kyuhyun menjadi tertarik dan berniat bangkit sambil mengusap sedikit air matanya. "Aku ingin duduk," pintanya membuat Kibum membantunya. Mengganjalkan satu buah bantal di belakang punggung Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun dapat menyandarkan dirinya dengan nyaman.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya hal lain yang menguras pikirannya selama ini adalah hal tersebut.

"Aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang berarti. Tapi aku akan bisa menemukannya! Kau tenang saja. Sekarang minum obatmu?" tawar Kibum. "Jika kau tak sembuh, kau tak akan bisa masuk sekolah dan tak bisa menemaniku mencari tahu alasannya!" ocehnya.

Kyuhyun pada akhirnya berfikir. Seolah Kibum telah mampu mengalihkan segala resahnya. Membuang segala emosi dalam hatinya. Maka iapun mengangguk setuju dan segera meminum obatnya dibantu Kibum.

"Bagus! Kau ingin aku menyalinkan catatan sekolah untukmu?" tawar Kibum lagi.

"Tak usah! Nanti aku akan salin sendiri. Tapi tanganku lemas Kim! Bisakah kita lakukan besok saja?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Ya. Masih ada banyak waktu.."

"Bolehkah aku beristirahat sekarang? Tapi aku tak ingin kau pergi kemanapun!"

Kibum mengangguk. "Ya. Baiklah! Tidurlah.." ia bernafas lega. Memang seperti itulah caranya membujuk seorang Kyuhyun. Bukan harus membujuk dengan benar. Namun dirinya hanya berusaha agar Kyuhyun melupakan sejenak kejadian-kejadian yang tengah menganggunya. Itu akan jauh lebih baik..

**...**

Sangat hangat. Bagai jalan cerita yang akan menemukan titik terang di atas semua permasalahan. Begitu indah saat mereka tersenyum. Bergerak di tiap langkah yang terasa ringan tanpa beban.

"Apa birunya tidak terlalu gelap?" komentar Leeteuk pada warna yang tengah Donghae torehkan pada dinding di sebuah ruangan tidur.

Baru saja Donghae menyelesaikan satu bagian dinding dari ruangan persegi cukup luas yang memiliki 4 sisi dinding dengan cat biru miliknya. Ia sedikit memundurkan langkahnya untuk melihat hasil kerjanya secara keseluruhan. "Kurasa tidak _hyung_! Ini persis seperti warna laut!" imbuh Donghae.

"Hm. Aku percaya pada jiwa senimu," turut Leeteuk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin jadi atlet! Bukan pelukis," kilah Donghae.

"Tapi kau berbakat di dua bidang tersebut! _Hyung _mendukungmu apapun itu.."

Donghae menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Aku meyukai keduanya _hyung_. Biarkan aku menekuni keduanya saja!"

"Tidak masalah," tanggap Leeteuk. Ditepuknya bahu Donghae penuh kebanggan. Donghae yang nyatanya telah membaik dari keterpurukannya. Donghae yang sudah kembali dan menyambut kehadirannya dalam suasana yang baik.

"_Hyung_, tidakkah kau harus membantuku? Setidaknya lakukanlah sesuatu!"

Leeteuk mengangguk seketika. "Biar aku membantumu mengecat dinding saja ya?"

"Eh? Jangan!" pekik Donghae seolah tak ingin Leeteuk menyentuh pekerjaannya. "Aku takut kau merusak gambarku!" ledeknya.

Leeteuk meringis seketika sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia memutar bola matanya, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat dikerjakannya. "_Hyung_ ganti perlengkapan tidur kita saja! Sarung bantal dan semua! Apa disini ada yang baru Hae?"

"Biasanya ibu menyimpannya di lemari di kamarnya _hyung_. Itu tidak dikunci.."

Sedang Leeteuk pergi ke kamar sang ibu, Donghae tetap menyelesaikan gambar dindingnya. Ia fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tak mengindahkan ucapan-ucapan sang _hyung_ yang sibuk membenahi tempat tidur disana. Sang _hyung _yang lalu berkata, "kenapa kita tak berfoto bersama?"

"Huh?" Donghae menoleh pada Leeteuk yang tengah terduduk di tepi ranjang. Ia belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan malah berkutat dengan foto kecil di tangannya.

"Kita belum pernah berfoto Hae! Ayo berfoto.."

"Setelah semua selesai kan _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja!"

**...**

Tersisa wajah Donghae yang menekuk tak senang. Berjalan di samping sang _hyung _yang juga mengiringi langkahnya sambil melihat beberapa foto dengan senyuman bangga di wajahnya. Keduanya baru saja berfoto dan sudah dapat tercetak.

"Tidakkah ini bagus?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menyerahkan satu foto.

Donghae mengerling. "Ini terlalu resmi _hyung_!" decaknya sebal sambil melonggarkan dasi yang tersampir di lehernya. "Seharusnya tak harus memakai kemeja! Jas? Astaga aku bisa gila karenamu _hyung_!"

Leeteuk tertawa renyah. "Ayolah Hae! Jika hanya berpakaian biasa saja kita masih bisa berfoto sendiri! Yang jelas ini bagus meskipun wajahmu tidak bagus," ledek Leeteuk.

"Ya _Hyung_!" protes Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Bukan salahku jika bibirmu mengerucut seperti ini," komentar Leeteuk. Dilihatnya Donghae semakin menekuk wajahnya. Membuat Leeteuk tertawa lepas sambil mengacak rambut Donghae. Ia rangkul sang adik hingga menapaki halaman rumah mereka. Lebih tepatnya rumah ibu mereka.

Ruangan yang mereka tuju untuk pertama kalinya adalah, ruangan tidur yang telah mereka rapihkan pagi tadi. Donghae segera melepas jasnya dan menghampiri Leeteuk yang tengah berkutat dengan ikan-ikan nemo kecil yang kemudian dia tempelkan di dinding yang berhadapan dengan ranjang.

Hari sudahlah malam kala itu. Saatnya tidur bagi keduanya, terutama saat piyama sudah melekat di tubuh mereka. Mereka cukup bisa menghemat waktu untuk membersihkan diri masing-masing. Dan satu keputusan yang di ambil adalah, mereka tidur di satu ranjang yang sama.

**Trek.**

Leeteuk mematikan lampu hingga yang tersisa adalah cahaya yang berasal dari ikan-ikan yang mereka tempelkan tadi. "Ini bagus!" pekik Donghae.

Ikan yang bersinar di balik gelapnya warna biru dinding mereka. "Seperti laut!" tambah Leeteuk.

Keduanya larut dalam keindahan ruangan tersebut hingga Leeteuk berkata, "ucapkan harapanmu Hae.."

"Ini bukan bintang jatuh _hyung_!"

"Aku tahu! Anggap saja bintang jatuh!"

Donghae menghela nafasnya. "Aku tak ingin berharap yang lain. Aku ingin agar aku tak pernah lagi merasa sendirian. Ada kau dan ayah. Kibum? Dan juga.."

"Kyuhyun!" imbuh Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun," ulang Donghae. "Bagaimana dengannya sekarang _hyung_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Leeteuk tersenyum dalam gelap. "Sejauh ini dia baik-baik saja. Kibum selalu mengabariku tentangnya. Anak itu selalu bisa membujuk Kyuhyun, kau tenang saja!"

"Benarkah? Itu bagus!"

"Lalu, kapan kau akan mengajakku kembali, Donghae? Ini sudah satu bulan dan aku mengabaikan pekerjaanku selama itu," ungkap Leeteuk tiba-tiba. Terdengar seperti bujukan.

"Haruskah kita kembali _hyung_?"

"Tidak jika kau tak ingin. _Hyung _tak akan meninggalkanmu.."

"Maaf.."

"Untuk?"

"Aku janji kita akan pulang setelah hatiku membaik _hyung_.." ungkap Donghae pada akhirnya. "Kita akan pulang jika memang harus.."

"Ya. Terserahmu saja. Mulai sekarang _hyung _akan memenuhi setiap keinginanmu. Dan maukah kau menuruti permintaanku sekarang?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tidurlah.."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Tidurlah! Ini sudah malam Lee Donghae!"

**...**

Kembali menapaki hari yang cerah. Namun tak secerah wajah Leeteuk. Yang mana Donghae tahu sang _hyung _baru saja mendapat sambungan telpon dari Korea. Mungkin ada sebuah kabar mengejutkan dari sana. Donghae tak tahu, hingga dirinya harus menepuk bahu sang _hyung_.

"Ada apa _hyung_?"

Leeteuk berubah panik meski belum mengatakan apapun. Bibirnya bergetar dan kakinya bergerak gelisah. "Bagaimana aku mengatakannya!" ucap Leeteuk dalam nada gusar. Berulang kali pula ia usap kasar wajahnya.

"Katakan _hyung_! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" tuntut Donghae tak sabar. Ia menarik-narik kaos yang dikenakan Leeteuk agak kencang. "Jangan membuatku hawatir!"

"Baru saja Kibum mengatakan, Kyuhyun.."

"Kyuhyun kenapa?"

"Dia kritis Hae. Dia.."

Donghae terhenyak seketika. Ia menatap Leeteuk lama dengan nafas yang tak henti di tahannya. Menahan rasa terkejut yang kian memuncak. "Jika begitu kau harus cepat pulang!"

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu!"

Sejenak keduanya larut dalam fikiran masing-masing. Terlebih Donghae yang nampak berfikir keras. Berulang kali ia memutar matanya hingga satu jawaban ia berikan. "Aku akan ikut pulang! Kau harus menemuinya _hyung_.." ujar Donghae. Bahkan dengan tak sabar ia menarik lengan Leeteuk dan membawa sang _hyung _menuju kamar. Tangannya dengan tergesa membenahi barang-barang miliknya.

"Donghae, _hyung _tak ingin memaksamu.."

"Kau bicara apa!" bentak Donghae. "Kyuhyun membutuhkanmu!" sentaknya.

"Tapi.."

Segera Donghae membuang keras nafasnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia terlihat jengah akan kelalaian sang _hyung _dalam mengambil keputusan di saat genting. "Mungkin memang seharusnya kita kembali _hyung_. Cepatlah atau aku berubah pikiran!"

**...**

Tiada hentinya Kibum melirik ke arah pintu ruangan yang ditempatinya kini. Wajahnya yang terbiasa tenang kini terlihat sedikit gusar. Padahal saat itu seharusnya ia lebih fokus pada yang lain. Tapi matanya kembali dan kembali memutar ke arah pintu. Hingga teriakan keras terdengar atas namanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat! Sejak tadi kau hanya melihat pintu Kim! Ada yang salah dengan pintunya?!"

**...**

Tak memakan waktu berhari-hari bagi keduanya untuk kembali menapaki tanah kelahiran mereka. Kini mereka telah tiba dan menghuni salah satu taksi menuju kediaman mereka meski salah satu di antaranya merasa heran akan tujuannya saat ini.

"Kukira Kyuhyun di rumah sakit.."

Leeteuk terlihat melirik Donghae setelah Donghae bertanya padanya. "Kita harus menyimpan barang kita terlebih dahulu Hae. Baru menemui Kyuhyun.."

Donghae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Lalu aku tidur denganmu?"

"Untuk sementara ya. Simpan barangmu di kamarku saja dulu.."

Keduanya akhirnya diam dan memilih tertidur selama perjalanan. Sekitar setengah jam dari bandara akhirnya mereka tiba tepat di depan pekarangan rumah yang cukup megah. Keduanya turun dari taksi.

Mungkin ada perasaan lain bagi Donghae. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hatinya kian berdesir. Terlihat sangat, bahwa dirinya kini tengah merasa ragu untuk kembali. Takut akan reaksi apa yang di dapatnya meski ia sadar, Kyuhyun sedang tak ada disana. Karena sesungguhnya sosok Kyuhyunlah yang membuatnya ragu selama ini.

Leeteuk menepuk pundak Donghae dan lalu sedikit menarik Donghae agar berjalan lurus ke arah kediaman mereka. Dan pintupun terbuka dengan sepi yang menyambut. Namun..

"Kibum! Kau ada disini?" kaget Donghae yang melihat Kibum dari arah dapur dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

"_Hyung_!" pekik Kibum dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia lantas memeluk Donghae dan Leeteuk bergantian. "Kalian pulang!" sambutnya.

Leeteuk berdehem setelahnya, dan lalu memandang Kibum entah dalam artian apa. Sedang Donghae sibuk dengan bingungnya.

"Kibumie! Kyuhyun? Bukankah.."

"Sebaiknya kau simpan dulu barangmu di kamarku di atas Hae. Ada yang ingin _hyung _bicarakan dengan Kibum," potong Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

Donghae tak banyak berkomentar setelahnya. Ia hanya membawa tasnya dan milik Leeteuk yang cukup berat. Ditujunya lantai atas dimana kamar Leeteuk berada. Ia melangkah dengan sedikit gontai karena terdapat satu pemikiran aneh di kepalanya. Tak sadar saat dirinya melewati sebuah kamar yang mana..

**Klek..**

Pintu menuju ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan mengagetkan Donghae karena sosok yang muncul dari pintu tersebut. "Kyu?!" pekiknya terkejut bercampur rasa heran yang kian menjadi. Donghae mencoba mendekati sosok Kyuhyun di ambang pintu dan berkata terbata. "Bagaimana bi.."

**Blam!**

Belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan kata-katanya, pintu tersebut tertutup kembali dengan keras tepat di depan wajahnya. Apa yang dilihatnya? Itu adalah seorang Kyuhyun yang nampak baik-baik saja. Bahkan dirinya masih mampu membanting pintu sekeras itu.

Lalu siapa yang mengatakan Kyuhyun kritis?

"Hae.."

Donghae mengepal erat tangannya. Kini ia sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Perlahan ia membalik tubuhnya hingga dapat dilihatnya Kibum dan Leeteuk yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Tatapan matanya lurus menghadap sang _hyung _dengan gurat wajah yang mengeras. "Jelaskan!" pintanya dalam nada marah yang nampak ditahan olehnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Saya update lagi. Jangan bosen ya. xD Saya mau fict ini segera selesai. :') yang chapter ini fokus TeukHae. Maaf gbisa penuhin yg lain. Mungkin di chapter depannya saya bisa buatkan yg lain. Soalnya harus disesuaikan dulu sama jalan ceritanya. ^_ _^**

**Nah Lho?! Ada yang mau balasan review katanya? Kangen ya sama ocehan saya? Ahahahaha, xDD**

**.**

**1. BryanTrevorKim**

Saya manteb? Okesip! ^^ Dan kau benar-benar meminta hal gila kemarin, -_-"

Tapi sudah saya penuhi kan? :D Pokoknya saya gak mau main drama disini, semoga kesampean deh ya. Dan kenapa ibu mereka bisa meninggal? Takdir deh kayaknya, :p

.

**2. teukiangle**

Bukan hampir. Tapi Kyuhyun udah tau. Dan ibu mereka meninggal kenapa? Takdir. Kkk~

Jangan ada yg meninggal? Saya cocokkan dulu otak sama imajinasinya ya apa deh ya! xD

.

**3. ADS**

Iya. Meninggal. :(( Saya update cepat kan? :D

.

**4. Jmhyewon**

Iya sama-sama buat THRnya makasih ya, ^_- dan kondisi Kyuhyun? Saya tak tega nyakitin dia mulu sih, TT

.

**5. cece**

Gak ada yg salah kok sama semua komentar. Haha. Saya terima apapun itu, ;)

Kau sudah baca kan di atas kelanjutannya kaya gimana? Saya harap itu tidak aneh. :)

.

**6. 92Line**

Apa saya keseringan update? xD

Soal monoton iya. Saya pikir juga begitu. Saya merasakannya soalnya. Hhe. Saya cuman fokus sama pertemuan Hae ama Teuk chap kemaren. Jadi gak sempet siksa Kyuhyun, *Plak~

Kyu udah tahu dan marah besar. Tapi gak shock berlebihan juga kan ya, -_-

.

**7. dhedingdong**

Saya update badai dong! Haha.. Dramanya sedikit aja kok. Dan dia gak koma! Gak komaa! :3 Dan apaan itu jangan dulu ditamatin? :O Saya buat tamat sebentar lagi. Ufufufu..

.

**8. Yulika19343382**

Saya buat semakin menderita nanti, xDD

.

**9. lenyclouds**

Kau sudah baca yang terjadi di atas? Kyuhyun itu marah sebenernya. Ehehehe..

Ya soal Kibum, saya ingin memperkuat perannya di disini. Seimbanglah sama yang lainnya. ;) Endingnya? Rahasia dong!

.

**10. WONHAESUNG LOVE**

Kebongkar dan Kyu gak gimana-gimana, :3

.

**11. oelfha100194**

Ya. Jadi Donghae gak enak sebenernya. :( Dan Hae kan emang sakit sejak awal. Sakit yang beda dari Kyuhyun. Makasih semangatnya, :')

.

**12. VhaeVie**

Emangnya siapa yang penasaran?

.

**13. anggita. setiani**

Udah di update yg kilat kan? biarkan saya rehat sejenak. Ahahaha~

.

**14. ShinJoo24**

Ini gak rumit kan ya? :D Kalo dibikin rumit saya bunuh diri dong? KKk~

Kyu udah tau. Kecepetan kah? Saya perlambat disini, semoga bisa, ^_-

.

**15. Fitri MY**

Kyu benci Donghae? Tanyakan sama Kyuhyunnya coba, Ahahaha~ saya tampung deh, ^_-

.

**16. ****GaemGyu92**

Kolapsnya gak berlebihan kok Kyuhyunnya, ahaha. Semua sudah terjawab kan?

.

**17. hijkLEETEUK**

Minta Teuk menderita? Okey saya pikirkan, :D jadi kau nangis kalu Teuknya menderita? xD

.

**18. Gyurievil**

Sudah baca semua? Dari awal hingga akhir? Makasih lho. Padahal review di akhir aja juga gpapa. Dan maapin Kyunya telat. Hhe.

**19. Blackyuline**

Apanya yg nambah lagi? Iya dia meninggal, :(

Hae sakit sejak awal lho. Yg lidah itu tea? Juga yg gak bisa rasain sakit, LOL

.

**20. ndah951231**

Complicated gimana Ndah? Enggak ah~ heuheu. Nah itu dia intinya. Matinya sang ibu = Hae gpunya tempat untuk pulang. Gimana dong? xD makasih "THR-Review"nya cantik, :*

.

**21. xxx**

Siapa yg gak adil? Bukan saya dong ya, :3 Kan gak ada yg tau sakitnya Donghae kecuali ibunya. :(

.

**22. Mira Haje**

Makasih ya, :D

.

**23. rini11888**

Berapa usiamu chingu? xD 23 disini. Terserah panggil apa aja, :') Nanti saya follow deh ya, saya jarang main di twitter soalnya, :D

.

**24. sfsclouds**

THRnya udah nyampe. Makasih, :D Kyu udah jelas tau kan sekarang, kedepannya gtau kaya gimana, :( Justru saya mau siksa Hae dulu sebelum mereka tau Donghae sakit, *Plak-plak~

.

**25. siskasparkyu0**

Sepertinya Kyuhyun tdk baik-baik saja, gimana dong? T_ _T Ya, yg kemaren kecepetan, saya rasain juga kok, xDD

.

**26. lee Kyula**

Ya beginilah jadinya. :D Saya harap semoga ini tidak menjadi aneh ya, Jantung ibu HaeTeuk mah udah gbisa donorin da udah mati, ufufu. Sayang sekali, :( Saya pikir akan buat mereka bahagia di akhir aja deh ya? Haha.

Yang di atas nguras emosi lagi gak? xD Reviewnya jelas kok, dan makasih udah suka fict ini, :'))

.

**27. Dew'yellow**

Kenapa Dew kenapa? Hae baik-baik aja kok, :3 "ada udang dibalik ibu HaeTeuk meninggal" apa sih? xDD Tentulah semua ada sebab akibatnya, Haha. Tebak coba, :p

TeukHae emang udah sama-sama lho Dew! -_- musti digimanain lagi coba? lebaran kupat apaan? *Cekek~

.

**28. Guest**

Jangan kaget dan sedih lagi ya? pan saya udah cepet nih updatenya, :3

.

**29. auhaehae**

Apa coba yang terjadi? Udah dijawab pan ya di atas? :))

.

**30. Changmin loppie**

Sayapun gak tega, :'( Pengen Haekyu ya? Saya tampung. :D

.

**31. ekha sparkyu**

Asap banget dong! :3 Sama-sama. Sering-sering aja nangisnya ya? xDD Gak usah berangan buruk soal Kyuhyun. Dia saya kontrak hingga fict ini selesai. Kesiksa dikit gpapa dong? Ahahahaha~ :p

Donghae donorin? Ga tau ya, kok saya malah jadi nemu ide nih! Kkk~

Dan kau memang banyak maunya! *bekep!

:D ini saya sudah penuhin maunya. Udah eonn balas kan? Ehehehehe~ dan janganlah kejam-kejam pake do'ain ibu mereka meninggal segala dan donorin jntungnya? Gak bisa! T,T

.

**32. nnaglow**

Udah ya, ^_-

.

**33. Safa Fishy**

Emang Hae kesian banget. Huhu. Mereka belum tahu. Dan prediksi otak saya sih ini harusnya angst! sedih ini mah akhirnya, xDD saya coba selipkan TeukHae moment di tiap chapter lho~

.

**34. Kim Haemi**

Donghae mah penyabar orangnya. Ahahaha. Makasih ya, :D

.

**35. choyeonrin**

Ah, begitukah? :') ini sudah bener belum? Saya mencoba memperbaikinya. Heu. Apa yang ganjel di chap kemaren? Untuk ceritanya akan saya jawab perlahan di tiap chapter, mudah-mudahan bisa nyampe ya. Maksudnya semoga bisa dimengerti nantinya. Ohoho~

.

**35. arumfishy**

Udah dibaca di atas kan ya? Eonn lanjuuuuttt! ^^

.

**36. widya**

Gapapa. Tinggal tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja ya. Saya lanjut kok, :'))

.

**37. riekyumidwife **

Kenapa ngebet banget pengen Kyu menderita? :O Ini udah asap lho updatenya, :3 Kau tega sama kyuhyunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Astagah~

.

**38. Mei Hyun15**

Udah ya, makasih, ^_^

.

**39. tya andriani**

Gtau nih yang di atas keren-enggaknya, ^^ makasih udah mau nunggu ya, :D

.

**40. KimKeyNa2327**

Oh gitu? Samakah seperti ini? Jadi penasaran pengen tahu di kehidupan nyata. Eh? Maaf ya, :'))

.

**41. Aisah92**

Hae gak bakalan balik kan ibunya udah gak ada nih. HeuHeu~

.

**42. namihae**

cute sebelah mananya namihae ayu! -_- Iya, kayak gitu tapi gak dua kepribadian juga sih, xD emang eonn buat karakternya beda-beda banget ya?

.

**43. NESkyu**

Ini juga sama! Suka Kyunya saya siksa eoh? Saya sudah tak sanggup! T- - T

.

**44. HaeElf**

Nangis dari chap awal? Perasaan saya belum tuangkan kisah sedihnya. Jangan nagis lagi ya? Uhuhuhu~ ini gak bisa happy deh kayaknya, *Ampuun~

.

**45. ****hyerilee. haenemo**

Ini sudah, ^^

.

**46. Cho Kyura**

Tulisannya biasa aja! Saya kaget! LOL pake nyanyi juga? OKESIP! :D Teukhae yang lain? *Mati duluan deh saya. xD Lain kali saya buat yg baru, :'))

.

**47. bella0203**

BELL! Kyu emang udah sakit lah! Saya simpen aja di RS berlama-lama. *Plak~ Kibumnya gak tenggelam kan? keliatan kan dianya? :D

.

**48. iamlala**

Makasih udah mau nunggu ya. Kita tunggu chap selanjutnya aja, ;)

.

**49. fikyu**

Makasih udah mau baca ya. :))

.

**50. ike. aulia**

Ah, makasih udah mampir ya, :)) Selamat baca aja, semoga gak ngebosenin, ^^

.

**51. AlifELFyeoja**

Makasih! / semua komentar itu sangat berarti! eeeeaaaa! :')

.

**52. HaeHae15**

Terima kasih reviewnya, :D udah kejawab semua ka di chapter ini. Dan saya gak lama-lama kok updatenya. ;)

.

**53. bee Kuikui**

Pesenan kamu saya tampung, xDD ahahaha~

* * *

**Ya ampun jari saya serasa kriting sekarang! LOL**

**Sampai bertemu chapter berikutnya. Saya usahakan cepet.**

**-Bye-**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Minah Hartika_**

_"Bukan! Aku tak benci! Aku hanya kesal karena hanya aku yang tak tahu! Aku yang dibodohi! Kalian seolah menyatakan secara langsung bahwa sejak awal, aku adalah orang asing yang tak tahu apa-apa! Dan aku benar-benar merasa buruk karenanya!"_

_"Aku tak mengenal rasa sakit itu!"_

___"Seharusnya tak boleh ada kematian! Tidak ada kematian!"_

**[CHAPTER 8]**

Hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya. Suhu udarapun menjadi dingin seketika. Namun tak membuat Donghae bergeming dari tempatnya. Terduduk dengan memeluk lututnya di sisi ranjang milik sang _hyung. _Wajahnya begitu murung tersorot sisa cahaya dari arah luar.

Bahkan kedatangan Leeteuk tak digubrisnya. Leeteuk yang lalu meniru tingkahnya. Terduduk di atas lantai, meski posisi kakinya terlentang lurus, tergolek di lantai. Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada sisi ranjang. "Kau benar-benar marah?" ucapnya dengan satu pertanyaan bodoh.

Donghaepun mendengus sebal karenanya. Ia masih sibuk menekuk wajahnya semenjak berpuluh menit yang lalu. Tepatnya setelah dirinya tahu bahwa..

_"Kalian menipuku huh?! Mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya? Ini sama saja artinya memaksaku pulang! Ucapanmu tak dapat kupercaya hyung!"_

"Maafkan _hyung _dan Kibum. Kami melakukannya demi kebaikanmu Hae.."

Donghae mendelik tajam. "Benarkah?! Bukan untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun? Atau demi kebaikanmu sendiri?" tuturnya tajam. Ia terlihat malas untuk kembali berkata. Di matanya itulah yang terjadi. Dari sisi mana dapat terlihat jika itu semua untuk dirinya?

"Tapi _hyung _yakin kau akan aman disini. Bersama kami. _Hyung _akan.."

"Hentikan!" hardik Donghae dalam bisikan tajamnya. Ia tatap Leeteuk dengan gurat pedih di wajahnya. "Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau mengerti aku! Berhenti menganggap semua akan lebih baik jika semua dilakukan berdasarkan keinginanmu!"

Leeteuk tak dapat lagi berkata. Iapun menjadi ragu akan tingkahnya selama ini. Hanya desahan kecil yang terlihat. "Aku hanya menyayangimu Hae.."

Kini berganti, Donghae terlihat diam. Diam bukan dalam artian menyesal. Namun tak ingin mengertikan ungkapan sang _hyung_. Ia hanya berusaha membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia mengakhiri percakapan tersebut dengan wajah yang belum membaik. Masih menekuk tajam.

Memakan beribu detiknya, beratus menitnya bagi Donghae untuk dapat menutup matanya. Tertidur meringkuk di atas lantai yang dingin. Tak apa toh dia tak merasakan dingin itu. Sapuan nafasnya mengenai lantai dan menciptakan embun-embun kecil disana. Menandakan bahwa cuaca memang benar-benar dingin. Namun aneh karena Donghae terlelap disana.

Satu sosok nampak muncul dari ambang pintu. Sosok yang pada awalnya hanya mengamati di balik celah pintu. Kini ia menampakkan dirinya secara utuh dan menghampiri Donghae yang terlelap. Jangan lupakan selembar selimut cukup tebal yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Donghae.

Tak ada kata tertuang. Hanya saja tak lama berselang, hadir Leeteuk yang menatapnya sekilas. Lalu menatap Donghae di lantai berserta selimut barunya. Saat itu sebuah senyum tulus terukir di bibir Leeteuk. Lagi, keduanya saling menatap dalam pandangan berbeda.

"Kau ingin tidur disini bersama kami Kyu?" tawar Leeteuk kemudian.

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan ketus dan mulai menuju arah pintu.

Sejenak Leeteuk menatap Donghae yang masih meringkuk di atas lantai. Iapun dapat melihat selimut dengan corak yang dihafalnya. "Terima kasih untuk selimutmu, Kyu.." ucap Leeteuk kemudian.

"Aku hanya tak ingin dia kedinginan! Kau hanya memiliki satu selimut.."

Leeteuk tersenyum. "_Hyung_ tahu kau membenci _hyung_. Sangat! Tapi tidak untuk Donghae kan? _Hyung _tak mengapa jikapun kau benci pada _hyung_ karena hal kemarin itu. Selama kau mampu membuka dirimu untuk kehadiran Donghae. Saudara lainmu.."

Kyuhyun mulai terlihat jengah akan pernyataan sang _hyung_. Ada rasa 'ingin tetapi enggan' untuk membahas hal tersebut. Baginya semua terasa sangat menyebalkan namun perlu untuk diselesaikan.

"_Hyung _tahu. Dan sepertinya kita memang perlu bicara Kyu," ucap Leeteuk yang tengah sibuk meraih tubuh Donghae. Menyamankan tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu di atas kasur miliknya dan membuatnya sehangat mungkin.

Kyuhyun menatap hal tersebut dengan ujung matanya. Ia lantas menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai melangkah untuk menuju ke arah pintu. Ia raih gagang pintu, setelah sebelumnya ia berkata, "kau tahu _hyung_? Bukan benci atau iri! Hanya saja aku menyadari, bahwa akulah orang lain disini.."

Leeteuk menoleh seketika. Ia tak mendengar secara utuh kalimat Kyuhyun tersebut. Maka ia perlu memastikannya dan berusaha untuk menyusul Kyuhyun setelah tahu Donghae masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**...**

Seperti biasanya, ada Leeteuk dengan segala perhatian yang tertumpah dari dirinya. Ia kini kembali melakukannya. Melingkarkan sebuah jaket pada tubuh Kyuhyun, sang _dongsaeng _yang terlihat menunggu diriya di sebuah balkon rumah mereka.

"Kita bisa bicara di dalam. Kenapa kau menunggu _hyung _disini, hm?"

Kyuhyun merekatkan jaket di tubuhnya. "Kupikir ada bintang.." jawabnya sambil mendongak ke arah langit gelap. Gelap karena tak ada satupun bintang yang memancar.

"Baru saja hujan reda Kyu. Mereka tak akan datang malam ini," timpal Leeteuk. Ia mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya dari arah samping.

Hening kemudian menelan keduanya. Tak ada kata dari masing-masing bibir tersebut. mereka termakan ragu, hingga Leeteuk yang pertama kali mengutarakan sebuah kata maaf yang begitu tulus. "Maafkan _hyung_, untuk segalanya.."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan kecewa di hatinya. "Aku masih kecewa," tuturnya.

"_Hyung _tahu itu," imbuh Leeteuk. "Tak apa jikapun kau membenciku. Tapi.."

"Bukan!" timpal Kyuhyun dengan cepat. "Aku tak benci! Aku hanya kesal karena hanya aku yang tak tahu! Aku yang dibodohi! Kalian seolah menyatakan secara langsung bahwa sejak awal, aku adalah orang asing yang tak tahu apa-apa! Dan aku benar-benar merasa buruk karenanya!"

Leeteuk semakin mempererat rangkulannya. "Dengarkan _hyung _Kyu. Kami hanya memikirkan kalian. Kau tahu posisi kami ada di antara kalian. Sebenarnya itu sulit bagi kami.."

"Sulit di sisi sebelah mana _hyung_? Posisiku dan Donghae _hyung _sama dengan posisi kita bukan? Kenapa kalian kesulitan mengatakannya padaku? Berbulan-bulan kalian membohongiku! Membiarkan Donghae _hyung _menjadi orang lain hanya karena tak ingin melukaiku. Tidakkah kau berfikir telah melukai perasaannya selama itu?"

Leeteuk bungkam setelahnya. Matanya jauh menerawang ke arah udara yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihatnya. Helaan nafaspun muncul dari mulutnya. "Aku bersalah pada kalian.."

Kyuhyun terlihat berdecak pelan. "Jika bisa maka aku akan membencimu!" rutuknya dengan suara bergetar.

"Marahlah Kyu.."

Bukan. Bukan sebuah amarah yang muncul pada akhirnya. Hanya seorang Kyuhyun yang berusaha melempar pandangannya dengan tangan mengepal. Bibirnya yang bergetar itu turut mengatup rapat meski tidak dengan kedua matanya yang telah menghadirkan butiran air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku hanya bingung.." lirih Kyuhyun.

Entah bingung dalam hal apa, Leeteuk tak tahu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa tak ada kebencian di mata Kyuhyun. Leeteuk sama sekali tak menemukannya. Malam yang gelap beserta dinginnya udara kala itu telah menjadi saksinya.

"Terima kasih, Kyu.." ucap Leeteuk akhirnya sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia acak-acak rambut Kyuhyun. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya sejak dulu. Sang _dongsaeng_ yang ia sayangi..

"Uhuk!"

Suara batuk Kyuhyun terdengar setelahnya. Jangan salah jika Leeteuk menjadi panik seketika. Seseorang seperti Kyuhyun bisa sangat rentan akan sakitnya. Ia segera menarik diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak terbatuk kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_," kilah Kyuhyun yang berusaha meredam batuknya.

Leeteuk menjadi resah dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun. "Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam sekarang," tuturnya mulai mengajak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam.

Setibanya di dalam..

Kyuhyun terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya ditemani Leeteuk di sampingnya. Leeteuk yang hanya terduduk di sisi tempat tidur tersebut. Segera menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun dan menghidupkan lampu tidur di meja samping tempat tidur tersebut.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengusap-usap jemari Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangguk diam dan mulai kehilangan fokusnya. Ia terlihat mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"_Hyung _aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Kyuhyun. "Kau tidurlah.." lanjutnya disusul bersin dan batuk setelahnya.

"Apa _hyung _harus panggilkan dokter?"

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget. "Untuk apa?! Aku flu _hyung_. Ayolah!" potongnya terlihat putus asa. "Sampai kapan kalian menganggapku selemah itu? Aku tak akan kalah oleh flu!" rutuknya tanpa sadar.

Namun Leeteuk tak terpengaruh akan hal tersebut. Ia tetap pandangi Kyuhyun dengan serius. Ia amati hingga jemarinya menyentuh kening Kyuhyun dan mengusap keringat yang mulai bermunculan disana. "Aku mengenalmu Kyuhyun!" ucapnya serius. "Kita tinggal bersama bertahun-tahun lamanya! Kejadian seperti ini bukan hanya terjadi kali ini kan?" tuturnya dalam nada yang cukup pelan namun masih mampu terdengar.

"Aku ingin mencoba bertahan semampuku.."

"Tapi ini bukanlah hal kecil Kyu! Meskipun sakitmu ringan, ini akan berpengaruh buruk kau tahu itu dengan pasti!" desak Leeteuk. Namun Kyuhyun tak melembut dan malah berbalik darinya. Membuat Leeteuk kembali dirundung keputus-asaan dan lalu bernafas kasar.

"Baiklah! Tapi _hyung _akan disini menjagamu! Jadi tidurlah.."

**...**

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Suara burung di luar sana membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Juga ada cahaya yang masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya untuk menariknya agar segera terbangun. Ia lalu menggosok kedua matanya. Rambutnya masih kusut dan ia terlihat bingung.

Begitu sepi. Sepi dan dingin..

Bahkan disaat kaki kaki Donghae menapaki lantai lain di ruangan tersebut, seperti tak ada penghuni lain disana selain dirinya. Ada sedikit suara yang ia tangkap dari arah dapur hingga kakinya melangkah menuju ke arah suara.

"Donghae, kau sudah bangun sayang. Mari sarapan.."

Sosok ibu dilihatnya kini. Ibu seorang Kyuhyun. Ibu Leeteuk, dan juga ibunya. Hati Donghae mencelos meski bukan menunjukkan sebuah kekecewaan. Ia tak kecewa akan keberadaan sosok tersebut. Karena sang ibu nyatanya begitu baik padanya..

"Duduklah.."

Donghae duduk atas titah sang ibu. Di meja telah hadir beberapa hidangan masakan untuknya. Dan Donghae mengernyit. Hanya ada semangkuk nasi, bersama dengan lauknya yang hanya sedikit. Semua terlihat hanya untuk satu orang saja. Sedang sang ibu tengah sibuk memasukkan beberapa kotak makan ke dalam sebuah tas.

Hanya pandangan aneh yang Donghae berikan pada hidangan paginya membuat sang ibu harus menepuk pundaknya perlahan. "Apa masakan ibu tak sesuai dengan seleramu?" tanyanya.

"Oh!" Donghae menjadi merasa bersalah. "Tidak. Bukan begitu.."

"Jika begitu makanlah.."

Ingin Donghae bertanya, 'kemana semua orang?', namun ia terlalu ragu mengingat ada sedikit sisa marahnya untuk sang _hyung_. Ia putuskan untuk tak banyak bicara dan akan mulai menyentuh makananya setelah berkata, "terima kasih, ib- ibu.." dalam nada ragu dan sedikit terbata.

Sang ibu menjadi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Donghae. "Tak usah sungkan sayang.." imbuhnya dan mempersilahkan Donghae menikmati makanannya, sedangkan ia sendiri mengundurkan diri dari ruang makan tersebut dengan alasan lain.

Miris. Meski sudah terbiasa dengan makanan yang tak berasa, entah mengapa Donghae terlihat ingin menikmati atau setidaknya mencicipi rasa dari masakan sang ibu barunya kini. Dilhatnya sepotong daging yang tengah disumpitnya. "Seharusnya ini gurih dan manis kan?" tuturnya.

Ah! Kembali Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecewa. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mengecap gurih dan manis yang baru saja diucapkan olehnya. Mungkin ia sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya..

"Donghae-_ya_.."

Sang ibu kembali dengan tubuh yang lebih segar. Ia nampak bergegas untuk pergi. "Ibu akan ke rumah sakit sekarang.."

"Rumah sakit?" tanya Donghae dengan heran.

"Itu.." ucap sang ibu ragu. "Semalam Kyuhyun demam tinggi. Kau tahu demam saja akan membahayakan nyawanya.."

Donghae tertegun dibuatnya. Bahkan semalaman dirinya tertidur lelap dan tak tahu menau soal hal tersebut. Dilihatnya sang ibu yang membawa tas berisi beberapa kotak makanan di dalamnya. "Ibu akan pergi. Baik-baiklah di rumah. Atau kau memilih untuk pergi sekolah?"

Donghae menunduk dalam. Terlalu lama memang dirinya tidak mengecap pelajaran di sekolahnya. Sebulan lebih mungkin. Seharusnya dirinya harus bergegas kembali ke sekolahnya. Namun ada hal lain yang mendesaknya kali ini. Dan ia menawarkan diri pada sang ibu. "Apa ibu tak mengajakku pergi?"

Sang ibu menjadi kikuk dibuatnya. Sebenarnya mempertemukan Donghae dan Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang terlalu baik. Ini adalah pemikiran dirinya, suaminya, anak tertuanya bahkan Kibum sekalipun. Mereka sempat memperbincangkannya hingga memutuskan untuk tak membahas Kyuhyun di depan Donghae, ataupun sebaliknya.

"Saudara macam apa aku jika tak menjenguknya disaat sakit?"

Benarkah? Nyonya Lee menampakkan satu senyuman tulus di luar kendalinya. Seperti tak sadar akan sebuah kabahagian meski masih terbalut keterkejutan. Reaksi Donghae masih jauh dari bayangannya. "Tapi kau?"

"Apa Kyuhyun tak akan senang jika aku datang? Dia masih marah padaku?"

"Oh! bukan begitu Donghae," sela sang ibu, sebelum Donghae berkata yang tidak-tidak. "Ibu hanya tak yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan. Apa kau yakin akan pergi bersamaku?" tanya sang ibu sedikit berhat-hati. Ia bahkan kembali meletakkan tas yang akan dibawanya.

"Ijinkan aku bersiap-siap sebentar. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu tidak apa-apa! Kau bersiap-siaplah, ibu akan menunggumu.."

Mata sang ibu tak lepas dari Donghae yang beranjak menuju lantai dua. Ia menatap punggung Donghae, sosok yang kini tengah menaiki anak-anak tangga. Anak itu, 'tak ada yang salah dengannya kan?!' batin sang ibu sambil tak hentinya tersenyum. Rasa senang jelas tergambar dari wajahnya.

**...**

Leeteuk bersandar lelah pada sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ada disana dan masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tak hentinya ia mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah nampak segar dari semalam. Meski "panasnya masih ada kurasa" begitulah keadaan Kyuhyun, sesuai dengan kata Leeteuk pada sang ayah yang turut mengamati.

"Tapi dokter tak mengatakan apapun kan, Leeteuk-_ah_?"

Leeteuk berganti memandang sang ayah dengan serius. "Masih sama," ujarnya pelan; setengah berbisik. "Dokter menyarankan kita untuk tetap membujuk Kyuhyun agar dirawat. Kali ini mereka benar-benar meminta Kyuhyun untuk dirawat.."

Sang ayah merunduk sejenak, untuk mengusap kening Kyuhyun sambil tetap fokus pada apa yang Leeteuk ucapkan. "Katakan pada mereka, lakukan apa saja untuk menyembuhkannya!" ucapnya.

"Kau tahu ayah, tak ada cara lain bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi kita belum menemukan jantung yang cocok untuknya. Ini tidaklah mudah! Jalan satu-satunya adalah memaksanya untuk tinggal di rumah sakit.."

Leeteuk dan tuan Lee saling menatap, seolah mencari jalan keluar dari pikiran mereka masing-masing. Nampak Leeteuk mendesah setelahnya. "Kyuhyun sudah tak diijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit bahkan sejak 4 bulan lalu ayah. Kita pantas bersyukur karena ia bertahan hingga detik ini.."

"Jaga bicaramu Leeteuk! Tentu Kyuhyun kita akan bertahan lama.."

"Ayah.." lirih Leeteuk. "Akupun berharap begitu tentu saja.."

Sekian menit mereka akhirnya terdiam dan mengakhiri percakapan yang ada. Terlalu sakit setiap kali masalah tersebut mencuat dan harus mereka perbincangkan. Maka diam adalah jalan terbaik. Berdo'a dan menyerahkan segalanya pada dokter, dan juga Tuhan yang maha mengetahui segalanya.

"Ngh!"

Ringisan terdengar setelahnya. Kyuhyun menggeliat dari tidurnya dan mulai menggeser posisinya. Meringkuk hingga tertidur menyamping dan mendominasi satu sisi ranjang. Ia cengkram selimutnya kuat-kuat sambil meringis tertahan. Keningnya mengerut dengan alis yang saling bertaut. Keringat mulai kembali bermunculan. Ia kembali pada sakitnya, padahal matanya terpejam erat.

Leeteuk bergeser untuk lebih mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia usap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai basah oleh keringat. Ia tenangkan Kyuhyun meski dirinya sendiri merasa gugup. Bukan sekali atau dua kali ia melihat Kyuhyun seperti saat ini. Namun tetap ia tak pernah mampu untuk dapat menghapus rasa cemas itu di waktu tersebut.

Sedang sang ayah melesat keluar untuk mencari dokter. Membiarkan Kyuhyun bersama Leeteuk..

"Kyu, kau dengar _hyung_?" bisik Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun berusaha membuka matanya. "_Hyung_.." panggilnya lemah. Bibirnya kembali memucat seketika.

Leeteuk berusaha untuk tersenyum sementara tangannya tak berhenti untuk mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. Tak tahan melihat Kyuhyun yang menggeliat di atas ranjangnya, ia selipkan satu lengannya ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Membiarkan kepala Kyuhyun bersandar disana. Iapun memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Berteriaklah jika sakit Kyu.." titahnya, namun Kyuhyun nampak menggeleng. "Atau setidaknya menangis Kyu? _Hyung _memang tak mampu merasakan sakitnya. Katakan padaku apa yang bisa membuatmu lebih baik, hm?"

Kyuhyun mulai terisak dalam dekapan sang _hyung_. Isakan yang terlantun bersama dengan ringisan yang kian menjadi. Bahkan berulang kali ia menahan nafasnya kala sakit di dadanya semakin kuat bermunculah. "Ngh! Sa, kit.." rintihnya. "_Hyung_!"

Leeteuk semakin mempererat dekapannya. Kyuhyun bahkan mencengkram pakaiannya dengan kuat. Pertanda bahwa ia sudah tak mampu menahannya seorang diri. Perlahan Leteeuk menarik dirinya. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun hingga berbuah tetesan air mata di wajahnya. "Bertahan, ya?" pintanya putus asa, seolah itu adalah hal yang sulit untuk Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit berguling dari posisinya. Masih, sakit itu masih ada hingga ia mencengkram lengan Leeteuk kali ini. _"Hyung,_" panggilnya pelan..

"_Hyung _disini Kyu.."

Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh pada Leeteuk. Ia melihat Leeteuk dari ujung matanya dan lalu tersenyum lemah. "Jangan pergi.." bisiknya.

"Tidak! _Hyung _akan disini menemanimu," ucap Leeteuk bertambah gusar.

Dengan nafas yang semakin tak beraturan, Kyuhyun memutar matanya ke segala arah. "Ibu?" tanyanya. "Ayah?" lanjutnya, yang bertanya tanpa menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya. "Kibum?" bisiknya, hingga di detik berikutnya air matanya kembali terurai membasahi kedua pipinya. "Donghae _hyung_.." bisiknya untuk yang terakhir kali. "Mereka dimana?" racaunya.

Leeteuk mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan meremas jemari Kyuhyun. "Mereka akan kemari Kyu. Mereka juga akan menemanimu.." bisiknya penuh akan nada getir. Keadaan Kyuhyun kali ini adalah yang terburuk dari yang pernah dilihatnya selama ini. Bahkan dia meracau, menanyakan keberadaan siapapun yang dikenalnya. Mengutarakan maafnya untuk semua orang. Membuat Leeteuk menangis saat itu juga, hingga akhirnya seorang dokter datang.

"Han! Kumohon tolong Kyuhyun!" panik Leeteuk pada akhirnya pada dokter yang memang telah lama menangani Kyuhyun. Seorang dokter muda nan tampan, dengan nama Tan Hankyung yang tertera pada jas putih yang dikenakannya.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya sebentar ya _hyung_.."

Leeteuk pasrah. Ia membiarkan dokter yang sepertinya sudah sangat dekat dengan dirinya tersebut. Terlalu akrab dikarenakan interaksi yang sering terjadi di antara mereka. Masalah Kyuhyun tentu saja yang selalu diperbincangkan..

**...**

Setibanya di rumah sakit, nyonya Lee yang datang bersama Donghae dikejutkan oleh suara ribut dari dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Nampaknya tuan Lee tengah berdebat cukup keras dengan dokter yang mana ia tahu, ia mengenal dokter muda tersebut. Sejenak nyonya Lee mengusap dadanya, hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ada rasa cemas yang kian memuncak disana.

"Leeteuk-_ah_!" panggilnya pada Leeteuk yang tengah menekuk lututnya di lantai, tepat di depan ruangan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk yang akhirnya mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Bu, kau datang.." sambut Leeteuk dan lalu memeluk sang ibu. Terlihat jelas gundah di wajahnya yang tak mampu ia sembunyikan sedikitpun.

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam? Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kan?" tanya nyonya Lee terlihat panik.

Leeteuk hanya mampu menatap sang ibu tanpa memberikan jawaban pasti. "Tadi dia menanyakanmu bu. Ah, dia juga menanyakanmu Hae. Syukurlah kau datang.." ucapnya mencoba menyambut Donghae. Inginnya Donghae melupakan marahnya disaat genting seperti saat ini. Namun nyatanya itu tak berlaku. Donghae tetap mendiamkannya dan memilih menatap ruangan Kyuhyun dari jendela kecil di pintu, memunggungi Leeteuk.

"Lalu bagaimana dia sekarang? Kenapa banyak dokter di dalam?"

Leeteuk kembali dalam sadarnya setelah sang ibu kembali bertanya. "Bu," lirihnya mencoba untuk tenang. "Kita harus mencoba untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuk, apapun itu.."

"Tidak mungkin! Kyuhyun kita baik-baik saja kan?" raung sang ibu seketika setelah dapat menangkap maksud dari ucapan putra sulungnya tersebut. Air mata segera berhamburan membasahi wajahnya.

Leeteuk mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ia baik-baik saja bu. Hanya saja, jangan meninggalkannya untuk saat ini. Hubungi paman dan bibi, juga Kibum untuk segera datang.."

Sesaat Donghae melirik pada Leeteuk. Ia dapat menangkap firasat buruk yang ada. Meski ia bungkam, ia masih dapat melihat, mendengar dan menyimpulkan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Memang tak banyak yang mampu dilakukannya selain itu saat ini. Tapi mungkin nanti, kehadirannya akan sedikit membantu..

**...**

Dari sekian banyak orang yang ia temui, sosok Donghaelah yang dinanti olehnya. Oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali dalam kondisinya yang membaik. Meski bukan dalam artian membaik seutuhnya, namun ia sudah dapat membuka matanya kembali. Mengatur nafasnya dengan baik meski itupun dibantu oleh selang yang turut mengantarkan oksigen ke hidungnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Donghae untuk pertama kalinya. Ada rasa canggung yang mengguar dari tiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Wajar karena masalah yang ada, dan lagipula ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka saling bertegur sapa sejak perpisahan terakhir bulan lalu.

_"Hyung_," panggil Kyuhyun kemudian. "Kau membenciku?" tanyanya dengan sangat pelan. Ia bertanya tanpa berbasa-basi, seolah tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menanyakan hal yang lain.

Donghae segera menggeleng. "Tidak! Mengapa aku membencimu? Aku tidak benci padamu Kyu.."

"Karena aku," tutur Kyuhyun terbata dan sangat perlahan. Satu kalimat saja bisa menguras tenaganya. "Karena aku kau harus menjadi orang lain.."

Donghae segera menggeleng untuk membantah tiap ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun seperti tak ingin mengerti. "Aku payah ya _hyung_.." keluhnya. Membuat Donghae tersenyum kemudian. "Iya! Kau payah jika menyerah sekarang! Aku akan mengakuinya!" canda Donghae.

"Tapi aku lelah _hyung_.." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia mencoba menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman. "Aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya segera," tuturnya.

"Apa yang akan kau selesaikan? Tak terjadi apapun di antara kita Kyu! Semenjak awal tak ada sesuatu yang buruk di antara kita. Hanya saja, yang perlu kita ketahui dan yakini adalah, ternyata kita saudara.."

"_Hyung_.."

Donghae tersenyum kembali. "Sepertinya Leeteuk _hyung _takut hal ini akan menyakiti kita Kyu. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya menjadi kesal pada mereka semua!"

Kyuhyunpun segera tersenyum setelah terkejut dengan apa yang Donghae katakan. "Jadi, kau tak membenciku?" tanyanya lagi, seperti ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak! Aku hanya membenci Leeteuk _hyung_! Aku benci Kim Kibum!" rutuk Donghae, meski nada kesal itu terdengar candaan, dan membuat keduanya saling melempar senyumnya.

Sementara jauh di luar sana ada Kibum dan Leeteuk yang memperhatikan keduanya. "Sepertinya sejak awal, kita yang salah mengira _hyung_.." tutur Kibum setelah melihat apa yang terjadi.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum.

"Padahal jikapun Kyuhyun tahu tentang Donghae _hyung _sejak awal tak akan terjadi hal kemarin itu!" umpat Kibum.

"Semua sudah jalan Tuhan, Kibum-_ah_!" bantah Leeteuk. "Aku cukup merasa beruntung mengetahui mereka tak saling membenci.."

**...**

"Bahkan kau bersikap kekanakan disaat yang tidak tepat Lee Donghae!"

Donghae terhenyak mendapat satu bentakan dari Leeteuk. Berawal dari Kibum yang menawarkan minuman untuknya, yang kemudian ia tolak begitu saja. Kini sang _hyung _menariknya dengan paksa menuju lorong yang agak sepi dan mencoba untuk memberikan satu nasihat untuk Donghae. Ya. Mungkin bagi Leeteuk ini adalah satu nasihat.

Tapi tidak bagi Donghae. Sebuah bentakan yang cukup keras, hingga menggetarkan hatinya yang kian merapuh. "Lalu kau pikir apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Tersenyum pada kalian? Setelah apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?!" balas Donghae sengit.

"Demi Tuhan Hae! Dengan cara apa aku meyakinkanmu, bahwa semua yang aku lakukan adalah demi kebaikan kita bersama.."

"Aku tak suka cara kalian! Aku tak suka! Bisakah kalian membiarkan aku dengan amarah ini sebentar saja _hyung_? Masalahku bukan Kyuhyun! Tapi kalian!"

"Lee Donghae!"

Leeteuk semakin berusaha keras untuk menahan emosinya. Sikap keras Donghae sungguh tak dapat ia taklukan. Tak pernah Leeteuk mengira, bahwa Donghaenya yang manja, mempunyai jiwa yang keras dan bahkan tak mampu ia lumpuhkan. Bahkan lebih keras dibanding Kyuhyun sekalipun. Dan di sisi lain ia berfikir..

"Apa aku tak mengenalnya?"

Leeteuk menjadi terombang-ambing oleh fikirannya sendiri. "Sejauh apakah aku dan Donghae selama ini!" pikirnya dengan kepalan di kedua tangannya. Donghae seolah benar-benar mengujinya akan hal tersebut. Leeteuk ingin Donghae yang menjawabnya! Ia ingin kembali dekat dengan Donghae jika memang benar ia telah sejauh itu hingga tak mengenal adiknya sendiri.

Berusaha Leeteuk mengejar Donghae. Donghae yang akhirnya terisak pilu seorang diri di dalam sebuah toilet di rumah sakit tersebut. Bersama Leeteuk yang akhirnya menggedor pintu yang Donghae kunci.

"Hae, buka pintunya.." pinta Leeteuk dengan nada lembut. Yang ada adalah sambutan isak tangis dari dalam sana. "Maafkan _hyung _atas semuanya Hae," ucap Leeteuk dari balik pintu tersebut. "Karena _hyung _membentakmu baru saja. Karena _hyung _membohongimu kemarin. Karena _hyung _tak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan. Bahkan salahku karena mengijinkanmu pergi bersama ibu dulu. Aku menyesalinya, Hae.. _hyung _menyesal.."

Isakan tangis Donghae semakin terdengar dari dalam sana. Begitupun Leeteuk yang akhirnya menangis sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada permukaan pintu tersebut. Keduanya menumpahkan tangis untuk kesekian kalinya..

Tak Leeteuk pedulikan tatapan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menyambangi toilet tersebut. Ia tetap menemani Donghae menangis..

**...**

Bungkam!

Inilah yang terjadi saat keduanya dipertemukan di hadapan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang terlelap di ranjangnya. Leeteuk dan Donghae. Dua saudara yang tak nampak bagai saudara, terlihat memilukan. Donghae diam dan hanya berkutat dengan gambarnya yang beberapa menit lalu, ia katakan ingin membuatnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Sedang Leeteuk mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Dirinya tengah menangkup lengan Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Setengah tertidur, jika saja tak ada suara Donghae yang tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja.

"Aku merindukannya.."

Leeteuk mendongak dan akhirnya mendapati Donghae yang tengah menatapnya. Satu bukti bahwa Donghae sedang berbicara padanya. Donghae menjadi menundukkan wajahnya dan melihat gambar yang baru saja selesai di buatnya. "Kupikir ibu sudah jadi malaikat di langit sana.." ucapnya. "Cantik.."

"Donghae-_ya_.."

Donghae kembali menatap Leeteuk dengan senyum lemah di wajahnya. "Aku merindukan ibu.." ungkapnya. Belum sempat Leeteuk membalas, sudah ada untaian kalimat lain dari mulut Donghae. "Seandainya ia menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa, maka akan kubiarkan ia mencabut nyawaku.."

"Hae apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Hidup begitu rumit _hyung_. Aku benci pada diriku yang begitu egois.." tutur Donghae.

"Cukup Hae, jangan memulai!" sergah Leeteuk.

"Tidak!" bantah Donghae. Dengan sedikit air mata yang terkumpul di dua sudut matanya ia menatap Leeteuk. "Maafkan aku _hyung_. Maaf.."

"Kau tak bersalah Hae.."

Donghae hanya tersenyum setelahnya. Ia kembali mengoleskan beberapa warna untuk melengkapi gambarnya sambil bergumam, "seharusnya ibu menepati janjinya padaku," dan membuat Leeteuk tak mengerti untuk yang satu itu..

**...**

Dengan mata kagumnya Kyuhyun menatap sebuah gambar yang tiba-tiba saja Donghae berikan padanya. "Seorang malaikat cantik! Kau menggambar sayapnya dengan sempurna _hyung_!" kagum Kyuhyun dengan banyak kalimat pujian.

"Kau tahu dia siapa?" tanya Donghae, dan Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Dia ibuku.."

"Huh?"

Donghae tersenyum. "Perkenalkan Kyu. Dia ibuku. Kupikir ia sudah menjadi malaikat sekarang. Jadi kau bisa meminta apapun padanya.."

"Apapun?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Pintalah satu nyawa padanya Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menjadi berharap. Menatap Donghae dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Bisakah aku memintanya sekarang?" tanyanya terlihat bergurau. "Tapi nyawaku masih ada sekarang _hyung_.."

Dan Donghae terkikik geli. "Baiklah. Simpanlah gambarnya. Kau boleh memintanya nanti. Kupikir Tuhan masih mempunyai satu cadangan nyawa untukmu.."

"Berhenti bergurau _hyung_!" tanggap Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Tapi aku tak bergurau Kyu.." ungkap Donghae. Ia lalu membuka sebuah kalung yang dipakainya. Kalung dengan salib kecil sebagai bandulnya. Ia sisipkan kalung itu pada jemari Kyuhyun. "Kuberikan satu lagi untukmu.."

"_Hyung_.."

Satu kalimat lain menyusul dari bibir Donghae. "Jika aku tak ada kelak.."

"Hentikan!" hardik Kyuhyun dengan keras, mengalahkan deburan ombak yang kian terdengar. Sebenarnya keduanya tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka di luaran sekitar rumah sakit. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang merengek pada Donghae, ingin keluar dan melihat laut. Letak rumah sakit tersebut memanglah berada di dekat laut, atau tepatnya hampir mendekati sebuah tebing menuju laut.

"Kau tak berniat macam-macam kan _hyung_?" selidik Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika itu benar Kyu? Lagipula, aku sudah lama tak merasakan kehidupan.."

"_Hyung_, kubilang berhenti bercanda!" panik Kyuhyun.

"Tapi itu benar," imbuh Donghae sambil menghela nafasnya. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi roda yang kini ditempati Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya hamparan laut lepas di depannya. "Jika saatnya ibu membawaku bersamanya, maka akan kuberikan satu nyawaku untukmu!"

"Aku tak akan mau menerimanya!" sentak Kyuhyun. Ia mulai terlihat gusar.

Hah. Semua sungguh rumit Donghae rasakan. Tak merasakan kehidupan baginya bukanlah hal yang main-main. Bahkan jauh sebelum kehadiran Kyuhyun ia tak mampu merasakan indahnya hidup. Sejak ia tak mamp merasakan rasa, bahkan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Apalah arti hidup baginya?

"Aku tidak mau!" bentak Kyuhyun lagi, sambil melempar kalung milik Donghae ke arah tebing dan membuat kalung itu hilang setelah turun ke bawah.

"Kyu!"

"Aku tak pernah ingin menerima jantungmu Lee Donghae!" dengan tegas Kyuhyun berkata demikian. Wajahnya mengeras. Namun itu tak bertahan lama. Bahkan ia menjatuhkan gambar pemberian Donghae dan segera meringis merasakan sakit kembali pada jantungnya.

"Kyu.." panggil Donghae. Ia mulai resah dan menggoncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kyu kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Bukan menjawab, namun Kyuhyun semakin merintih kesakitan. Donghae menjadi panik seketika. "Jangan pikirkan apapun Kyu. Aku hanya bercanda. Sebaiknya kita masuk ya.."

Buru-buru Donghae menarik kursi roda Kyuhyun. Ia berniat membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah sakit. Namun sial adalah saat dimana jalanan yang sedikit penuh akan bebatuan menyulitkan dirinya untuk membawa Kyuhyun lebih cepat. Sedang rintihan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi dan membuat Donghae semakin panik. Ia segera menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

Ia berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Bahkan Donghae sempat terjatuh, hingga batu tajam merobek lututnya. Masalah? Tentu tidak karena tak ada rasa sakit yang mampu mengusiknya. Ia kembali menggendong Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Dalam hati dirinya menjerit, "bertahanlah Kyu!"

**...**

**Plak!**

"Kau tidak tahu betapa kami mencemaskan kalian tadi? Mengapa kau membawanya keluar? Setidaknya meminta ijin pada kami terlebih dahulu Hae!" bentak Leeteuk setelah telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Donghae tanpa sadar.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_.." ucap Donghae yang lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

Mungkin Leeteukpun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya baru saja. Ia nampak terpaku di tempatnya dan hanya menatap Donghae serba salah. "Maafkan _hyung _Hae.." tuturnya.

"Tidak apa _hyung_. Aku tahu kau cemas. Akupun begitu.."

Leeteuk mendesah perlahan dan mengamati pipi Donghae dengan sedikit bercak-jejak jemarinya disana. Pada kulit pipi Donghae yang memerah. "Sakitkah?" tanyanya hendak menyentuh pipi tersebut.

"Tidak!" bantah Donghae dan memundurkan langkahnya. Tak membiarkan Leeteuk untuk menyentuhnya. "Ini jauh lebih baik di banding Kyuhyun. Kau temani saja dia di dalam _hyung_.." Donghae merasa Leeteuk menatapnya kini. Sesungguhnya dirinya sudah menangis sejak membawa Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya tadi.

"Maafkan aku.." lagi Leeteuk mengutarakan maafnya.

Donghae menggeleng kali ini. "Aku tak marah _hyung_. Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin kau memastikan untukku bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja."

Sempat Leeteuk mengusap lembut wajahnya, pipinya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan keras. "Dia akan baik-baik saja Hae.."

"Hmh.."

Maka tinggalah Donghae seorang diri. Setelah Leeteuk benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya, ia merosot jatuh di lantai. Bersandar di dinding sambil menekuk lututnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Sesungguhnya ia terlalu terkejut. Suara rintihan Kyuhyun masih berdengung hebat di telinganya. Donghae ketakutan, hingga satu tepukan ia dapat di bahunya.

"_Hyung_.."

Donghae mencoba untuk mendongak dan menatap Kibum yang kini berada di dekatnya.

"_Hyung_ bagaimana Kyuhyun? Mengap- astaga!" pekik Kibum tanpa mampu menuntaskan untaian kalimatnya. Ia terkejut setelah melihat bercak darah melumuri pipi kanan Donghae. "Kau terluka _hyung_?" paniknya menatap darah-darah tersebut. Tangannya terulus untuk menelusuri pipi Donghae yang basah oleh darah.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" sergah Donghae dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kibum dari wajahnya.

Tidak! Nyatanya Kibum tak percaya dan memilih mengamati tubuh Donghae dengan matanya. Hingga ia temukan luka robek di lutut kanan Donghae. "Kau terjatuh dimana?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" cetus Donghae.

Tanpa menghiraukan segala penolakan Donghae, Kibum menarik lengan sang _hyung _cukup kencang. Tentu saja membuat Donghae meronta, namun tak cukup mampu mengalahkan dirinya. "Kau harus diobati _hyung_!"

Meski terlihat sebal, Donghae akhirnya turut pada apa yang Kibum inginkan. Salahkan cengkraman Kibum yang terlalu kuat. Atau mungkin karena darah yang mengalir telah cukup banyak, membuatnya tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya yang mulai melemas.

Sementara itu, pada akhirnya Kibum memperhatikan seorang dokter yang menjahit luka di lutut Donghae. Karena ternyata lukanya cukup lebar, membuat sang dokter harus menjahitnya.

"Apa kau merasa pusing?" tanya sang dokter kemudian. Dan Donghae hanya menggeleng. "Kau yakin?" tanya sang dokter lagi. Ia terlihat tak yakin akan jawaban Donghae. Namun Donghae berucap yakin setelahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh.."

Kibum merasakan hal berbeda kini. Dari dinginnya Donghae menanggapi luka di tubuhnya. Bukan! Donghae tak terlihat sedang menahan sakitnya. Ia tak terlihat berbohong pula dengan ucapannya. Mata Donghae menunjukkan demikian. Bahkan saat Donghae turun dari ranjang, menapaki lantai dan berjalan seperti biasa. Tak ada tanda-tanda sakit sedikitpun. 'Ada apa', pikir Kibum.

Ditatapnya punggung Donghae. Bahkan Kibum tetap bertanya-tanya mengenai sosok tersebut. Sosok yang membuatnya tak yakin. Benarkah dirinya mengenal Donghae selama ini? Donghae yang sesungguhnya tertutup. Tak ada yang mengetahui dirinya. Tidak ada!

Hingga Kibum menarik lengan Donghae dan menghentikan langkah sang _hyung_. Ia tatap wajah Donghae dengan serius. "Ada berapa banyak hal yang tidak kutahu tentangmu _hyung_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau katakan!"

"Tidakkah kau merasa telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Donghae?"

Donghae mendengus. "Apa yang ingin kau tahu dariku? Pentingkah hidupku untuk kalian, huh?" ungkapnya.

"_Hyung _apa yang kau bicarakan! Jangan pernah menganggap kami orang lain bagimu.."

"Tapi itu kenyataan Kibumie!"

Kibum menatap marah ke arah Donghae. "Apa kau masih menganggap kami lebih mementingkan Kyuhyun daripada dirimu?" ucapnya. "Sampai kapan kau membuat kami bingung dengan sisi egoismu?!" marahnya. "Kau bisa menerima Kyuhyun, tapi mengapa kau masih bersikap seperti ini pada kami? Aku tak mengerti!"

Donghae menunduk dalam. Mungkin Kibum benar. Jika ia telah dapat menerima Kyuhyun, lalu alasan apa yang membuatnya masih memiliki amarah pada Leeteuk dan Kibum? Apa karena kebohongan yang dibuat mereka? Seharusnya itu memang telah usai. "Maafkan aku. Cukup kah?" tutur Donghae sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Bukan maaf yang aku butuhkan darimu _hyung_. Demi Tuhan kau tak bersalah! Aku hanya ingin agar kau lebih terbuka terhadap kami.."

"Tapi," sela Donghae. "Seharusnya kalian yang mengenaliku! Aku ingin kalian mengerti tentangku sedikit saja.."

Kibum menatap Donghae yang akan kembali terjatuh dalam tangisnya. Dengan gumpalan air mata yang siap tertumpah dari kedua matanya membuat Kibum terenyuh karenanya. "Aku memang tak sakit Kibumie.."

"Huh?"

Donghae tersenyum dalam getirnya. Ia usap kasar wajahnya. Menyingkirkan air mata yang membuat penglihatannya menjadi tidak jelas. "Aku tak mengenal rasa sakit itu sendiri. Kalian tidak usah cemas.." ungkapnya dan lalu melangkah pergi entah kemana.

Kibum tertegun. Apa yang Donghae katakan Kibum sama sekali tak dapat mengerti itu sedikitpun. Rasa sakit apa yang Donghae maksud? Sakit di tubuhnya kah? Sakit di jiwanya? Atau keduanya?

Bahkan punggung Donghae semakin jauh terlihat dan lalu menghilang tanpa mampu menjawab semua risau di benak Kibum. Helaan nafas Kibum mengiringi kepergian Donghae pada akhirnya.

**...**

Sudah sejak sore tadi, bahkan kini telah mencapai waktu hampir tengah malam. Kyuhyun masih berjuang di dalam ICU. Benar-benar buruk kondisinya kali ini. Bahkan semua sudah berkumpul, takut terjadi hal buruk menimpa saudara mereka. Hanya satu orang saja yang diperbolehkan menemani Kyuhyun di dalam ruangannya.

Terkadang semua bergiliran untuk menjaganya. Bertabur tangisan, dipenuhi isakan. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bersikap tegar. Suasanapun semakin tak nyaman terasa saat berulang kali Tan Hankyung sebagai dokter Kyuhyun, harus pulang dan pergi memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan sisanya menunggu di luar ruangan, di kursi tunggu dengan tubuh yang lelah namun jantung mereka tak berhenti berdetak lebih dan lebih cepat.

"Dimana Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

Kibum memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Leeteuk. "Kupikir dia butuh udara segar _hyung_. Tadi dia sempat berbincang denganku. Tapi setelah itu pergi entah kemana.."

"Tapi dia belum kembali hingga sekarang! Ini pukul 11 malam Kibum-_ah_! Ataukah dia pulang?" cemas Leeteuk.

Kibum mengangkat bahunya. "Biar kususul saja ya _hyung_?" tawarnya, dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia pergi setelah berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya yang ada disana.

Tak lama Leeteuk bangkit dan mengekori Kibum. "Aku akan mencarinya di sekitar rumah sakit. Kau cari dia ke rumah ya?" titahnya. Dan Kibum hanya mengangguk

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Saling merangkul berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin tersebut. Suasana cukup sepi. Hingga, "_hyung_.." satu panggilan membuat Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya. Ada suara yang mendengungkan namanya di antara lorong tersebut. Menggema dengan jelas bagi Leeteuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

"Apa kau mendengar suara Donghae memanggilku? Baru saja aku mendengarnya!" ucap Leeteuk.

Kibum menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Tapi, "tak ada Donghae _hyung_. Mungkin seseorang yang suaranya sama dengan Donghae _hyung_?"

"Aku hafal benar suaranya Kibum-_ah_!"

"Tapi tak ada Donghae _hyung _disini _hyung_!" bantah Kibum.

Leeteuk menyentuh dadanya dan mengusapnya perlahan. Bibirnya mulai terlihat bergetar seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang kian terasa tak nyaman. "Kita harus menemukannya Kibum-_ah_! Fisaratku tak enak tentangnya!" ujar Leeteuk.

"Mungkin kau terlalu lelah _hyung_.."

Leeteuk menggeleng. Ia menatap Kibum dengan tegas. "Inilah saatnya aku harus mengenalinya! Merasakan keberadaannya! Bahkan aku harus tahu dimana dia dan sedang apa. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku harus tahu meski harus mencari dengan mata hatiku! Aku ingin naluriku sebagai saudaranya hidup kembali.."

Kibum entah lagi harus berbicara apa. Ia hanya mencoba mengangguk mengerti dan mengajak Leeteuk untuk bergegas.

**...**

Belum sempat mereka mencari lebih jauh. Keduanya berencana untuk berpencar. Namun, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ribut saat sebuah ranjang dorong berlalu melalui keduanya. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk yang tengah berusaha membangun nalurinya untuk Donghae, ia tercekat!

Dengan jelas ia melihat sosok Donghae disana. Terbujur kaku di atas ranjang dorong tersebut. Kakinya mulai bergetar dan terseok-seok mengikuti orang-orang yang terus mendorong ranjang tersebut. "Tunggu! Tunggu!" jeritnya.

"_Hyung_!" imbuh Kibum mengikuti Leeteuk. Sejujrnya ia belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Tunggu!" titah Leeteuk, hingga terlihat petugas medis yang akhirnya berhenti mendorong ranjang tersebut. Membuat Leeteuk menutup mulutnya seketika dengan punggung tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi! Astaga Donghae! Apa yang terjadi!" isaknya kemudian sambil menatap Donghae yang menutup matanya dengan pias wajahnya. Dagunya membiru dengan darah darisana. Selebihnya Leeteuk tak tahu lagi luka apa yang di dapat Donghae.

"Kami menemukannya di bawah tebing. Sepertinya ia terjatuh dari atas.."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Donghae _hyung_?!"

**TBC**

* * *

**NGEK! Ini apa ya? Coba, siapa yang mau jantung Hae buat Kyu angkat tangannya? xDD Duh, jujur saya agak kurang puas sama chapter ini. Terlalu berantakan tanpa mewakili apapun, :'( maapin ya. Lama pula updatenya. Sudah lah ya ini begini tak bisa di edit lagi. Chapter depan aja deh ya.. He.**

**Nah, Karena updatenya lama, saya bales lagi deh ya ripiunya, :')**

**1. BryanTrevorKim**

Masa sih nangis? Gak percaya ahh, :3 Dan mau minta hal yang lebih gila lagi? Bunuh saja saya!

T . T

.

**2. Mira Haje**

Iya. Emang Hae disini yang saya bikin salah faham mulu. Maapin, xDD Dan angst nampol itu kaya gimana sih? :3

.

**3. 92Line**

Iya ya. Kalo keseningan update, kalian yg enak dongs! -_- saya updatenya bulan depan deh! :p Dan gak boleh ada yg bisa tebak jalan fikiran saya. Ngahahaha, apadehya?

.

**4. oelfha100194**

Kenapa TBC? Gak mau TBC saya bbikin END aja gitu ya? Haha.

.

**5. QyuDev178**

Kesian dua-duanya. Salah faham aja tapi gak saling benci kok, :')

.

**6. AriskaXian**

Terima kasih sangat udah mau gabung buat baca, :')) dan nambah lagi deh daftar orang yang mau Kyunya disiksa. HaaHaaHaa, xD

.

**7. Gyurievil**

Iya. Makasih banget ya chingu. Saya cukup semangat nih buat lanjuta. :D

.

**8. Aisah92**

Mereka marah, tapi gak marah satu sama lain kok. Keliatan gak sekarang? Mereka gak saling benci. Dasar Kibum sama Leeteuknya aja yang parno-an (?) Hahahaha.

**.**

**9. Fitri MY**

Kyu gak lama marahnya. Sakitnya yang lama, ehehehehe..

.

**10. ndah951231**

Mereka menuju tahu sakitnya Hae. Heu, :') NDAH! Tu dua orang emang bocah. Ahahahaha~

Tapi mereka gk saling benci kok, :D

.

**11. Yulika19343382 **

Masih penasarankan kah?

.

**12. hijkLEETEUK**

xDD Sekarang beneran lho di ujung tanduknya. T_T

Dan Donghaekuhhhh~ :3

.

**13. sfsclouds**

Siapa cing yang bosen? Saya yang bosen! xDD kira-kira 2 chapter ke depan, mungkin? Kalo cukup. Hahaha..

Pokoknya hidup mereka rumit deh, xD kusut di otak saya, -_-

.

**14. Gustin Wu**

Sering" istighfar deh biar gak nyesek. :D Ini update kilat kan ya? ^_-

.

**15. Rini11888**

Sekarang urutan berapa hayoh? Kyuhyun tersiksa? Lagi? Disini sudah cukup tersiksa kan ya? Ohohoho..

.

**16. cece**

Coba tebak lagi apa yang terjadi? :D

.

**17. bella0203**

Nih eonnie bales lagih, :3 Kenapa pake cubit?

T _T

Dan apaan update sehari satu? *Tepar~

.

**18. HaElf **

Kapan ya? Yang di atas belum tahu juga kan? :3 hampir tahu lah! xDD

Terima kasih sudah menyerahkan semua pada saya. Dan soal cerita? Rahasia dong, KKK~

.

**19. WONHAESUNG LOVE**

Umh, gtau juga sih penyakit Hae bahaya enggaknya. Yang jelas parah mungkin ya? HeuHeu..

.

**20. ShinJoo24**

:O kenapa gak suka Kibum? yang bo'ong bukan cuma dia kok, hehehe~

.

**21. ADS**

Kyuhyun kritis mah maumu, :p jangan dibuat mati? Umhhhhhh~ xDD

.

**22. Safa Fishy**

Mereka bohong emang. :( dan Donghae emang kesian. Gimana dong? Biarkan dia begitu saja seorang diri, *Plak~

.

**23. dhedingdong**

Ini badai gak? / Kayak yang kecewa Kyu kritisnya bo'ongan? xDD

Sebenernya kan mereka gak saling benci. Jadi Kyu emang kritis pas udah waktunya (apa deh ya?) xD

.

**24. Blackyuline**

Dijebak dua-duanya dong dia, T,T

Beneran lho saya sempet mikir, kalo kena analgesia berarti gbisa rasain sakit gigi? Ahahahahaha~

Gigi saya jelek soalnya, *Curcol~

.

**25. Gihae Lee**

ah! Namamu banyak, -_- ya ampun ini udah panjang! xDD hitung aja sama balesan ripiu juga, nyehehe~

.

**26. anggita. setiani**

Enggak kok, Kyu gk benci Hae, :'))

.

**27. teukiangle**

Gak kasian kah sama saya? T _T

.

**28. Lee HwaKyung**

Pasti! Pasti mereka tahu kok nantinya penyakit Hae. Tenanglah chagi~ xDD eh? Yakin mau ada yang mati? Saya ini orangnya gampang terpengaruh soalnya, xDD

Dan ini sudah panjang! Adduh~ *Tepok jidat~ kkkk~

.

**29. dydy**

Saya siksa dua"nya aja deh ya? ^ _ ^

Jangan bunuh orang lho! Jangaaa aaaaan! xDD

.

**30. Guest**

Leeteuk sayang kok sama dua"nya, :'))

Apaan dua hari sekali? Saya bisa gila, xDD

.

**31. iamlala**

Gak tega buat Hae menderita~ *Tapi boong! xDD

.

**32. siskasparkyu0**

Kyuhyun gak jahat lho! LOL

.

**33. arumfishy**

Apanya yang lagi? :D

.

**34. nureazizah**

Ini lebih cepat kan ya? Ahhaahhaahhaaa..

.

**35. vicya merry**

Menurutku Donghae lho yang egois! Ia takut semua orang lupain dia. Apa pesan saya tidak ketangkep ya? xDD

.

**36. Jmhyewon**

Iya sama-sama. Kyu gak ngambek lagi. :'))

.

**37. auhaehae**

Betul! Tapi bukan saya kan ya yang egois, :p

Leeteuk taunya kapan-kapan. Kkk~

.

**38. kihae forever**

diemin Hae nangis? kasih nemo ajah. :D gimana lagi dong? Dia lebih tampan lagi nangis soalnya, :3

.

**39. BunnyKyunnie**

WAH! Selamat datang ya buat yang baru gabung. :')) Panggilnya apa aja boleh~

Gak janji ya saya soal 'mati', hihihi~ dan Kyuhyun? Baru kali ini kok saya siksa dia. Karena bias saya Hae, biasanya saya seneng siksa dia lahir batin! xDD

.

**40. silent reader**

Salam kenal juga..Makasih juga udah nunggu lho. Saya terharu, :'))

Ini udah di update lho. Dan maaf gak bisa penuhin inginnya. Tapi hampir mendekati kok. Intinya pengen Leeteuk tau kan Hae sakit? Dia pasti tau! :D

.

**41. Cho Hyeon Ae**

Kritikan apapun akan saya terima jika itu positif, ^_-

Iya nih. Yang kemaren agak lumayan. Yang sekarang kupikir kecepetan, :( saya rasain kok. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang terlalu memaksakan. Saya kehilangan cerita beberapa saat kemarin.

.

**42. casanova indah**

Lanjutkan saja bacanya ya. Banyak yang kau baca nih, HeuHeu.. dan saya dilema luar binasah! (?)

.

**43. xxx**

Kapan-kapan deh ya, xD

.

**44. Cho Kyura**

Karena saya yang bosan nanti kalo kebanyakan update. xDD

.

**45. namihae**

*siksaduluayunamihae* :p

double asap wani piro kau? xDD Pokoknya Donghae saya bayar mahal disini. Harus mau diapa-apain, xD

.

**46. tya andrian**

Reaksi mereka biasa aja sih. Ahahahaha, ^^

Makasih ya udah mau nungguin, :')

.

**47. Changmin loppie**

kayaknya saya udah gak bisa merhatiin pairing disini, :( konfliknya soalnya menguras otak saya. kayak biasa aja sih konfliknya, tapi rumit juga ternyata. Jadi sudah tak bisa merhatiin letak peiringnya, :'(

.

**48. Augesteca **

Kyu kaget lho, bukan marah! xDD

.

**49. KimKeyNa2327**

Gitu ya? Hehehe. Abis, kalo dunia nyata semarah apapun gak akan jadi dramatis kan? xD Itu yang kucoba gambarin disini. Mereka saling kesal - marah tapi tidak benar-benar dari hati karena mereka itu nyatanya sayang. Duh, bener gak sih? -_-"

.

**50. Dew'yellow**

DEW! Panjang bener? -_-"

Hae mah gak selevel tau sama bang Toyib, :p Teuknya gimana di chapter ini? Baikkan dia? /

Alis? Yang bener itu alis ternyata? Kupikir halis!

Ini bentar kan updatenya? :3

.

**51. GaemGyu92**

BENER sekali! Rencana BumTeuk. Dan Kyu gak marah. Dia kesel! *Gemes jadinya~

.

**52. nnaglow**

Inilah yang terjadi, T_ _ _ _T

.

**53. ike. aulia**

Rumit gak rumit. Jujur ini buat saya frustasi, :'( dan akan segera saya akhiri, :D

.

**54. lee Kyula**

Kau sekongkol sama temenmu? *Cekek satu-satu, :p

Mereka saya buat menderita biar sama dong! Mau tos sama eonnie? Leeteuk bilang dia bohong buat kebaikan lho. Dilarang marah katanya, LOL

.

**55. Kim Haemi**

TeukHaeKyu masih belum deketkah disini? Nanti ya dua chapter mendatang? Kira-kira, xDD

.

**56. hyerilee. haenemo**

SIAP! Eh beneran lho dia dibohongin! xDD

.

**57. lyELF**

Kau baru datang dan komenmu neng! Panjang bener! _ _

Semua pasti tau sakitnya Hae. Di ahir dong biar ada sedikit penyesalan. AhAHHAHAHAH! xDD

Ini sebentar lagi berakhir. Dan giliran saya tagih FFmu. MANAAA? /

.

**58. rrannteuk**

Bener lho! Bagus juga idenya. Jantung Hae buat Kyu? Kkkk~

Saya tak mampu panjangin ini FF. gak kuat! xDD Dan makasih ya, :'))

.

**59. ELFImnida**

Makasih ya udah mau ikutan baca dan ripiu! *Peluk, :3

.

**60. haelfishy**

Jangan salah faham! Kyuhyun gak marah kok sama Hae. Dia sayang Hae. Disini semua jelas kan ya tentang perasaan mereka masing-masing? :')

.

**61. zyeLna VIPELF**

Saya gak jago bikin humor. Nantinya malah geje deh, hehehe..

.

**62. Dinan Lee**

Ini udah saya siksa say! xDD jalan cerita ikutin aja ya, :D

.

**63. Mira Haje**

Terima Kasih! :D :D

.

**64. riekyumidwife**

Complicated kah? :O Suka Kyu kesiksa? OKESIP! ^ - ^

.

**65. Sitha911110**

Huwaaa~ makasih udah nunggu. Maaf jka chapter ini mengecewakan. :(

.

**66. lenyclouds**

Begitulah hidup Donghae! Miris ya? :( jahatkah saya? :'(

Yang terjadi akhirnya, ya seperti ini. Gimana dong? ? ? ?

.

**67. Ainun861015**

Eonn ainun! Zz~ eonnie cerewet! xDD kenapa gak di ahir aja sih ripiunya? Banyak banget lagi saya tak bisa balas satu-satu! T _T

Dan apaan itu pake kecupan basah segala? -_ _ -

MAKASIH JEMPOLNYA! Saya simpen ya, :p

Pokoknya gak ada nawar! Cerita biar saya yang buat. Ahahahahahahaha! xDD Saya gmau ceritain ayah mereka. Gak penting, *Plak~

.

**68. kyuPuchan15 **

Iya makasih ya, :D

.

**69. ekha sparkyu**

Salahmu! Jari saya sakit karena balas ripiu, uhuhuhuhuh~

Ini asap lho! Terutama bagimu, bener gak? xDD Bibir saya dower nih cuap-suap segini panjangnya. Tanggung jawab! :p

* * *

**Udah semua kan ya? Tentu kata TERIMA KASIH tak akan saya biarkan absen di tiap chapter. Terima kasih buat semua yang baca ya. Dan kalo bisa sih, saya pinjem jarinya dong buat lanjut chapter depan. LOL**

**Ini jari saya berasa kaku setelah selesaikan ini..**

**T - - - - T**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Minah Hartika_**

_Sebuah cahaya gemerlapan hadir sesaat setelah Donghae merundukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat dengan kerikil di sekitarnya. Ia berlutut tepat di sisi tebing untuk mencari sesuatu. Dan sekian lama mencari, akhirnya ditemukan olehnya sebuah kalung, yang mana ia hafal benar itu adalah kalung miliknya yang sengaja terlempar dari tangan Cho Kyuhyun tadi._

_Donghae sedikit menarik dua ujung bibirnya saat melihat kalung tersebut tengah tergantung di salah satu batang pohon yang tumbuh di antara dinding tebing tersebut. Tak ada rasa takut, padahal tebing tersebut menampakkan dasar bebatuan di bawah sana, bersama deburan ombak besar yang berulang kali menghantam dasar tersebut._

_"Ish!" rutukan pelan terdengar saat Donghae merasa tangannya tak cukup sampai untuk menggapai kalungnya. Sejenak ia bangkit dan mengambil apa saja yang dapat membantunya. Namun tak ada. Tak ada apapun, atau mungkin sekedar ranting kering yang akan membantunya? Tak ada!_

_Donghae menghela nafasnya sesaat. Perlahan ia kembali mencoba menggapai kalungnya. Menyentuhkan perutnya pada kerikil-kerikil kecil disana. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai sang kalung. Bahkan separuh tubuhnya mendongak semakin masuk ke dalam bagian hampanya jurang, dan merunduk dengan satu tangan yang berpegangan pada rerumputan tua di sekitarnya, yang Donghae pikir akan menjaganya. Akan membantunya._

_Tak butuh waktu lama pada akhirnya, Donghae kembali menggenggam kalung salib miliknya. Namun rumput tua yang menjadi pegangan Donghae tak mampu menjaganya lebih lama. Akar-akarnya mencuat keluar dari tanah dan iapun tak mampu lagi menancapkan tubuhnya di dalam tanah. Bagaimana? Padahal setengah tubuh Donghae masih mendongak ke arah jurang. Dan.._

_"Agh!" Donghae akhirnya memekik dalam keterkejutan tanpa mampu berteriak lebih keras. Sebuah guncangan keras dia rasakan seketika dengan suara-suara yang terdengar keras. _

**_Srak.._**

**_Prak.._**

**_Bugh!_**

_"Engh!" Donghae terhenyak dan menahan nafasnya. Guncangan itu terhenti pada akhirnya setelah satu hantaman keras ia rasakan. Namun suara deburan ombak terasa dekat di telinga Donghae saat itu. Ia tersadar ketika dilihatnya bebatuan yang basah kini dihuni tubuhnya yang terbujur kaku._

_Donghae tersenyum getir. Ia tahu dan sangat sadar atas apa yang kini terjadi padanya. Sempat terpikir olehnya, sebuah rasa lega karena dirinya tak harus merasa sakit meski jatuh sedemikian rupa. Namun.._

**_Sret. _**

_Ia cemas kala hanya jemarinya yang mampu ia gerakkan. Tubuhnya tak sedikitpun dapat ia gerakkan. Hanya jari-jarinya saja dengan kalung miliknya disana. Ada! Kalungnya melingkar di sela-sela jarinya. Ia tak mampu lagi melakukan apapun. Ia tak lagi dapat mengharapkan apapun. Pandangannya mulai memudar. Namun mungkin ia tetap memiliki satu harapan. Karena di antara suara debur ombak itu ia berbisik, "hyung.." dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya._

_Bebatuan tajam di sekitarnya, juga lembayung sore yang indah itu menjadi saksi saat Donghae menutup matanya perlahan. Dengan bulir air mata yang bercampurkan darah, keluar dari dua bola matanya. Satu pesan mungkin Donghae biarkan mendengung disana. Panggilannya untuk sang hyung. Maka biarkan itu terlepas dan akan terdengar meski jarak mereka berjauhan. Disinilah naluri berkata. Hati mereka yang berbicara, menyampaikan pesan satu sama lain dari raga berbeda dengan darah yang sama mengalir pada masing-masing tubuh mereka. Akankah tersampaikan?_

**[CHAPTER 9]**

Leeteuk merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Bibirnya bergetar. Tangannya tak henti meraba wajah sang _dongsaeng _dengan hati-hati. Seolah takut menyakitinya. Takut melepuhkan kulit pias disana. Namun matanya terus menatap dengan teliti. Mengamati wajah itu dengan gumaman nama "Donghae" di tiap katanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Donghae! Bangunlah.."

Masih terbalut ketidakpercayaan dan keterkejutan, Leeteuk berusaha untuk tenang dan berfikir dengan baik meski derai air mata turut berjatuhan. Dan ketika dia usap helaian rambut Donghae, seketika ada noda darah yang menempel pada permukaan telapak tangannya.

"Astaga! Ya Tuhan lindungi Donghae!" jerit Leeteuk tertahan. Ia baru tersadar saat mendapati luka lain pada kepala sang _dongsaeng _dengan aliran darah yang bersembunyi di tiap helaian rambutnya. Maka iapun menjadi tak tahan dan semakin terisak disana.

Padahal ada beberapa orang dokter di ruangan tersebut, tengah mempersiapkan berbagai hal untuk Donghae. Pasien baru mereka yang baru saja tiba. Untuk itulah Leeteuk masih dapat menemaninya. Menemani Donghae dengan beberapa kain pada bajunya yang sudah terlepas. Terbalutkan selimut putih nan tipis.

Leeteuk semakin terisak pedih di samping Donghae. Ia hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya karena lutut yang kian melemas. Separuh jiwanya seolah terenggut seketika. Ia cemas luar biasa. Tak mampu untuk lebih lama menatap Donghae yang terbaring seperti saat tersebut, maka iapun memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Namun..

_"Hyungie.."_

Leeteuk terhenyak seketika. Matanya membulat menatap kembali wajah Donghae dengan satu harapan. Ia telan ludahnya untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit. Ia menanti saat dimana Donghae akan membuka matanya dan memanggilnya seperti apa yang di dengarnya baru saja.

Namun semua hanya ilusi saja. Leeteuk merenggut kecewa saat mengetahui dirinya hanya berangan. Benarkah? Nyatanya batinnya berkata lain. Ia merasa, embun yang ditimbulkan oleh nafas lemah Donghae dari balik masker oksigen itu adalah hembusan nafas yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Seketika Leeteuk meraih jemari Donghae. Ia dekatkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Donghae. "Kau memanggilku, Hae?" bisiknya. Hanya hembusan nafas Donghae yang terdengar. Namun entah mengapa Leeteuk mengangguk dengan senyum getir di wajahnya. "Jangan hawatir, _hyung _disini bersamamu.." lirihnya.

Tiba-tiba terdapat pergerakan. Leeteuk menemukan gerakan dari bola mata Donghae. Ia berjengit kaget, terlebih ketika merasakan jemari Donghae bergerak-gerak di tangannya. "Kau mendengarku, Hae?" tanya Leeteuk dalam ragunya.

"_Hyung_," tiba-tiba suara lain terlantun. Leeteuk menoleh dan mendapati Hankyung yang menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Biarkan kami melaksanakan tugas kami, ya?"

"Tapi Donghae butuh aku, Han!" bantah Leeteuk. "Lihat, jarinya bergerak! Matanya akan terbuka! Ia akan bangun, Hankyung-_ah_! Dia baik-baik saja!" cerocos Leeteuk dalam nadanya yang terdengar konyol.

Hankyung tentu mengerti keresahan yang tengah dirasakan kawannya tersebut. Ia mencoba mengerti dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Aku tahu _hyung_. Dia akan baik-baik saja jika kau menyerahkan seluruhnya pada kami. Percayalah.."

"Tapi.." Leeteuk kembali tertegun. Terkurung dalam resah yang kian melilit tengggorokannya. Ia seperti enggan menapakkan kakinya, terlebih, "Han! Biarkan aku bersamanya sebentar lagi saja!" pinta Leeteuk tiba-tiba. Ia sedikit menepis tangan Hankyung di pundaknya dan menghampiri Donghae. Apa yang dilakukannya?

Hanya mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari mata Donghae yang tertutup. "Jangan menangis! Jangan, Hae!" titah Leeteuk dengan tangisan yang teramat sakit, tertahan di tenggorokannya. Dan seolah tiada henti, Leeteuk mencelos tatkala melihat beberapa noda merah pada kain di lengannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata Donghae.

Leeteuk seketika menjadi panik. "Tan Hankyung! Donghae menangis darah?!" pekiknya mulai kalap. Nyatanya dari air mata Donghae tersebut, berkumpul bercak merah disana, bercampur dengan air matanya.

Hankyung sedikit terperanjat, meski tetap dengan ekspresinya yang tenang. Ia bawa Leeteuk ke dalam pelukannya, sementara matanya memandangi kawan dokternya yang lain yang sejak tadi memang berada disana. Ia isyaratkan pada mereka untuk segera melakukan operasi, atau segala hal yang dapat dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa pasien mereka.

"Tenanglah.." bisik Hankyung sambil mulai memapah Leeteuk menuju luar ruangan. Disambut Kibum di luar sana dengan wajah kusut yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kibum pada Hankyung melalui gerak bibirnya.

Hankyung tak mampu memberikan jawaban apapun. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan lalu mencoba mendudukkan Leeteuk di sebuah kursi tunggu. "Kalian tunggulah. Berdo'alah yang terbaik untuknya, ya?"

Kibum nampaknya mampu bersikap lebih tenang. Ia duduk di samping Leeteuk dan lalu merangkul sang _hyung_. "Dia akan baik-baik saja _hyung_. Dia akan baik-baik saja!" gumamnya.

Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari suasana seperti saat tersebut. Begitu mencekam. Jantung mereka berpacu tiada arah. Ada rasa cemas yang begitu menggunung, menyiksa hati mereka. Rasa takut akan kehilangan begitu meraja kini. Penyesalanpun tak ingin menyisakan dirinya. Hinggap di dua benak insan yang akhirnya saling merenung tersebut.

Hingga di detik kemudian, Tan Hankyung kembali keluar menemui keduanya. Belum ada satu jam dia di dalam. Namun wajahnya masih belum menunjukkan apapun. Dan bibirnya belum berkata apapun. Hanya sebuah kalung yang akhirnya ia berikan pada Leeteuk.

"Ini miliknya _hyung_?"

Leeteuk diam. Ia tak mengenali kalung tersebut sepertinya. "Aku tak tahu. Aku tak pernah melihatnya memakai ini.."

Hankyung menghela nafasnya. "Ini miliknya _hyung_. Kau tidak tahu? Ini terselip di antara bajunya tadi. Simpanlah.."

Diraihnya kalung tersebut. Digenggam dengan erat dengan wajah yang semakin menyimpan asa, mengiringi Hankyung yang masuk kembali ke dalam. "Aku tidak tahu ia memiliki ini," gumamnya pada sebuah kalung di tangannya. Kalung yang adalah milik Donghae. "Aku tak pernah melihatnya menggunakan ini.."

Kibum mulai tertegun mendengar racauan sang _hyung_..

"Baju apa yang suka ia pakai? Makanan apa yang disukainya? Apa yang selalu dilakukannya? Aku tidak tahu!" ucap Leeteuk, mengungkap sebuah kesadaran akan posisi dirinya bersama Donghae selama ini. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu, apa yang diinginkan olehnya! Hal apa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia? Aku tidak tahu!" lirih Leeteuk sambil menatap nanar pada bandul salib di tangannya.

"Aku tak mengenal Donghaeku!"

"_Hyung_.."

"Aku menyakitinya!"

Kibum menggigit bibirnya. Sesungguhnya apa yang dirasanya, mungkin sama seperti apa yang tertuang dari bibir Leeteuk. Seketika untaian kalimat Donghae terngiang di benaknya. Baru sore tadi, atau lebih tepatnya kata terakhir Donghae tadi sebelum mereka berpisah.

_"Aku tak mengenal rasa sakit itu sendiri_.."

Dengan satu tarikan nafasnya, Kibum mencoba untuk menyela semua racauan Leeteuk. Ia berkata, "bagaimana jika bahkan dia tak dapat merasakan sakit itu _hyung_?"

Leeteuk segera menoleh dengan raut bingung dan terkejut miliknya. "Huh?"

Kibum memandang Leeteuk dengan tawa sakit di bibirnya. Ia lalu menggelengkan wajahnya, menumpahkan sesuatu tanpa arti. "Aku tak tahu _hyung_!"

"Apa maksudmu, Kibum?!"

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu _hyung_. Akupun tak mengenalnya. Aku tak mengenal Donghae! Tidak!"

Leeteuk mencelos. "Apa dia sendiri selama ini?" lirihnya. "Lalu apa maksudmu dengan 'tak mengenal rasa sakit' itu Kibum-_ah_?"

"Dia mengatakan hal ini beberapa waktu lalu _hyung_. Aku tidak tahu! Tapi.."

_"Merasa pusing?"_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Anda yakin?"_

_"Ya!"_

Kibum menoleh ke arah Leeteuk dengan segera. "_Hyung_, kau masih ingat tentang sakit Donghae _hyung _sebelum pergi dulu? Dia tak mengenali rasa _hyung_! Mungkinkah?"

**...**

"Ibu.."

Suara yang begitu lirih terdengar. Menyaingi suara detik mesin yang melantunkan satu kehidupan. Ciri kehidupan seseorang yang kini terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Seseorang dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus, mengalun perlahan seperti bisa menghilang kapan saja.

"Ibu disini Kyu," sebuah jawaban bersama tangisan akhirnya terdengar, dari seorang ibu yang langsung saja menggenggam jemri sang putra penuh dengan kelembutan. "Mengapa kau tidur lama sekali, sayang. Ibu cemas, kau tahu?!"

Kyuhyun mengerjap tatkala jemari sang ibu mengusap surainya. Begitu lembut ia rasakan.

"Jangan ulangi hal seperti itu lagi, ya?! Kau harus berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan ibu.."

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun membasahi bibirnya sendiri dengan lidah miliknya. Bibir itu terlalu kering hingga ia kesulitan untuk berbicara. "Ini dimana?" lirihnya.

"Kau sudah di tempat tidurmu, Kyu. Kau baik-baik saja sekarang.."

Berulang kali Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia memutar bola matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Dimana Donghae _hyung_?" tanyanya saat mengingat Donghaelah yang berada di sisinya sebelum kegelapan itu sempat merenggut jiwanya.

"Leeteuk dan Kibum sedang mencarinya. Kau tak usah cemas.."

Terlihat Kyuhyun yang menghela nafasnya dengan lega. "Benarkah? Bangunkan aku jika dia kembali, bu. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya.."

Sang ibu berkata 'ya' sambil melantunkan senandung kecil dengan jemari yang tak henti mengelus kepala putranya tersebut. Karena tepat setelah Kyuhyun berkata, ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Biarkan ia beristirahat, karena ia akan kembali membaik. Beginilah pikir sang ibu. Ia nampak meneteskan kelegaan pada tetesan air matanya.

Menyisakan sang ibu yang bersenandung kecil sambil menunggu putranya yang tertidur. Di sudut lain, ada yang masih cemas menunggu di antara kursi tunggu ruang darurat, dan sang ayah yang tak tahu menahu, larut dalam perasaan putus asanya. Menjauh dari semua hal dan hanya menikmati isapan rokok yang terselip di jarinya yang nampak bergetar..

**...**

Berjam-jam mereka lalui tanpa sekejapun memejamkan mata. Mereka enggan merapatkan kedua mata mereka. Bahkan ketika kicauan burung kembali terdengar, menandakan pagi akan segera tiba. Keduanya masih terduduk kaku di salah satu kursi tunggu disana.

Leeteuk berulang kali merutuki para dokter di dalam sana, yang sangat lama sekali menghabiskan waktu mereka! Namun itupun hanya fikirannya yang terbalut emosi saja. Tentu ia tak akan mampu menuntut apapun dari mereka yang tengah menyelamatkan nyawa Donghae.

Satu menit dari waktu tersebut..

10 menit..

Dan di menit ke 37 menuju pukul 5 akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari dalam sana. Lagi-lagi seorang Tan Hankyung yang datang. Ia menghampiri Leeteuk dengan segurat lelah yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana Donghae, Han? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Mengapa lama sekali di dalam?" sontak Leeteuk menghujani Hankyung dengan banyak pertanyaan, yang terlalu menampakkan sebuah pengharapan yang dalam akan keselamatan Donghae.

"_Hyung_.."

Baik itu Leeteuk maupun Kibum, dapat menangkap gurat bingung disana. Gurat putus asa yang begitu dalam. "Dia baik-baik saja kan _hyung_?" selidik Kibum.

Hankyung nampak menghela nafasnya. "Aku bisa jelaskan mengenai keadaannya. Tapi aku harus bicara dengan ayahmu, _hyung_. Kita harus merundingkan sesuatu yang penting.." katanya pada Leeteuk.

"Apa? Ada apa? Tak bisakah aku saja yang menjadi wali Donghae disini?"

"Tapi ada hal lain. Dan ini penting untuk kubicarakan dengan kalian semua. Sekarang dimana dia? Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya nanti.."

Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa dokter yang turut dalam operasi Donghaepun keluar satu persatu. Membuat seorang Kibum berani untuk bertanya, "bolehkah aku melihatnya ke dalam selama kalian merundingkan apapun itu?" tanyanya. "Apa dia masih belum siuman? Mengapa tak dipindahkan ke ruang rawat _hyung_?"

Leeteuk diam. Ia memilih menjauh sambil meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi sang ayah. Sedang Hankyung menepuk pundak Kibum. "Dia belum boleh dipindahkan," terangnya. "Tapi kau bisa melihatnya ke dalam.."

Kibum tersenyum. Setelah melihat Leeteuk yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia masuk ke dalam untuk melihat Donghae, meski ada rasa takut yang semakin menjadi. Terlebih saat dia membuka pintu, menghantarkan bunyi detak kehidupan, yang tak lain adalah tanda tanda kehidupan Donghae dari dalam sana.

Dan saat pintu tertutup, Kibum tertegun disana. Ia masih belum menapakkan kakinya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sang pintu. Jantungnya berdenyut kencang. Matanya memanas seketika, membuatnya menautkan alisnya, mencoba membuat ekspresi untuk menahan tangisnya.

Dilihatnya keadaan Donghae. Ia menjadi bergetar. Sang _hyung _tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Karena "separah inikah?" lirih Kibum sambil mulai mendekat. Dilihatnya sebuah penyangga di leher Donghae. Perban tebal yang melilit kaki kiri Donghae. Jangan tanyakan soal alat bantu pernafasan, infus dan bantuan darah yang turut membantu.

Kibum mendekat. "_Hyung_.." panggilnya. Ia goyangkan sedikit bahu Donghae. Dan sang _hyung _benar-benar terlelap dalam ketidaksadrannya. Terlelap, pulas dengan wajahnya yang pucat tak berwarna. Donghae seperti tak bernyawa. Namun Kibum cukup beruntung karena masih dapat mendengar bunyi detak jantung Donghae dari alat di sampingnya.

"_Hyung_, bangunlah!" ucap Kibum bergetar. "Kau harus bicara denganku! Kita belum menyelesaikan semuanya!" lirihnya.

Namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Donghae memilih diam, damai dengan tarikan nafasnya yang pelan dan mengalun, membuat Kibum menjadi takut, nafas itu bisa berhenti kapan saja. "Bertahanlah.." pinta Kibum pada akhirnya..

**...**

"Mengapa semalam kau tak mengabari ayah?! Bagaimana bisa terjadi hal seperti ini?!" raung sang ayah sesaat setelah mendapati kabar kecelakaan Donghae. Ia memandang Leeteuk dengan sejuta kesal di wajahnya. Bahkan ia membentak putranya di hadapan Hankyung yang kini hanya terduduk di kursinya.

"Maaf ayah. Aku terlalu terkejut tadi malam. Akupun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," bela Leeteuk sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dia sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Begini," sela Hankyung turut bergabung. Ia menengahi percakapan tersebut, karena nampaknya dirinyalah yang lebih tahu. "Tak ada yang tahu, mengapa ia bisa berada di dasar tebing itu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Dan setelah melihat semua lukanya, aku simpulkan ia terjatuh dari atas," terang Hankyung.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" resah Leeteuk. Iapun masih belum mengetahui keadaan Donghae dengan pasti.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Hankyung. "Sepertinya ada banyak benturan yang di dapat olehnya. Terlalu banyak luka dalam. Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami.."

Leeteuk mendongak dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. "Apa maksudmu, Han?!" pekiknya.

"Jelaskan secara utuh, Hankyung-_ah_.." pinta tuan Lee tak sabar.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang bertanggung jawab atas Donghae. Ada dokter lain yang menanganinya. Dan untuk Donghae, ia masih ada. Jantungnya masih berdetak hingga sekarang. Ada kemungkinan ia siuman meski peluangnya teramat kecil. Namun, ada hal lain sekarang.."

"Apa itu?"

Leeteuk dan sang ayah menjadi bertanya-tanya. Keduanya terlihat cemas dan penuh akan harap. Tuan Lee yang terus saja meremas jari-jarinya sendiri. Sedang Leeteuk menyembunyikan satu tangannya di dalam saku jaketnya, untuk meraih kalung yang lalu digenggamnya kalung tersebut.

Lagi. Hankyung menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya ini berat.."

"Katakan saja!" potong Leeteuk dengan cepat.

"Ini soal Kyuhyun.."

"Kyuhyun?"

Hankyung mengangguk. "Ya. Ini ada kaitannya dengan Kyuhyun, untuk itulah aku yang berbicara disini. Kalian tahu jika Kyuhyun butuh jantung yang baru kan?" terangnya hati-hati. "Masih ada banyak kesempatan baginya jika melakukan operasi tersebut. Sedang bagi Donghae, kami sudah tak mampu melakukan banyak hal. Hanya menunggu keajaiban Tuhan saja. Jadi, akan lebih baik jika kalian mampu membuat keputusan untuk menyelamatkan salah satunya dengan cepat, sebelum kalian kehilangan dua-duanya. Dan ingat! Ini hanya saran dari kami, meski beribu maaf harus kusampaikan dalam hal ini.."

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya. Tentu ia mendengar perkataan Hankyung dengan seksama. Dan tentu pula ia mengerti, hingga merasa hatinya terbakar seketika itu juga. "Maksudmu kau menyarankan kami agar menyerahkan jantung Donghae untuk Kyuhyun?" tanyanya dalam nada tak percaya.

Di sisi lain, sang ayah masih larut dalam keterkejutannya..

"Dokter macam apa kalian?" decak Leeteuk. Ia mulai tak dapat menahan emosinya. "Kalian seolah tak memberikan kesempatan hidup untuk pasien kalian! Mengapa? Bukankah masih ada kesempatan itu bagi Donghae meski sedikit saja? Tak bisakah kalian mencari jantung lain? Apa kalian sudah gila?!" raungnya.

"Leeteuk-_ah.._" sela sang ayah.

"Aku akan pindahkan Donghae ke rumah sakit lain!" putus Leeteuk saat itu juga.

Hankyung hanya menghela nafasnya. "Tidak bisa _hyung_. Alat yang membantunya kini tak bisa kita lepas sebentar saja.."

Bagaimana? Leeteuk menjadi terlihat resah dan putus asa di tempatnya. "Tapi aku tak akan menyetujui itu, Han! Tidak akan pernah! Demi Tuhan aku tak akan pernah mampu membayangkan hal itu!" ucapnya dalam nada parau. Tangis itu berusaha ia tahan..

"Kami akan memberikan kesempatan pada kalian untuk berfikir, agar.."

"Tidak akan!" potong Leeteuk cepat. "Jangan pernah bertanya lagi mengenai ini pada kami. Aku tak akan pernah setuju dengan hal tersebut.."

"Meski untuk Kyuhyun?" tanya Hankyung membuat Leeteuk mencelos kini. Semua orang tahu bagaimana ia menyayangi Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini nampaknya berbeda. Nampak dari gurat Leeteuk yang mengeras dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia nampak sangat marah dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Dan seketika itu juga ia berkata bahwa..

"Donghae adik kandungku!" raung Leeteuk dengan sangat keras. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan langkah kasarnya. Ia menghilang begitu saja..

Jelas! Hankyung nampak mengetahui reaksi Leeteuk akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Ia menjadi bungkam. Tak ada hak baginya untuk memaksa, sedang memanglah Donghae dan Kyuhyun adalah dua pasiennya yang harus di utamakan.

"Tak adakah jantung lain untuk Kyuhyun? Atau hal lain yang mampu menyembuhkannya tanpa harus melibatkan Donghae?" timpal tuan Lee tiba-tiba. "Setidaknya berikan kesempatan untuk Donghae kami, agar berjuang untuk hidupnya.."

Hankyung menggeleng. "Tak ada cara lain untuk Kyuhyun selain jantung baru. Ada banyak jantung tiruan sebenarnya. Namun aku tak pernah melakukannya selama ini. Aku tak yakin itu akan berhasil. Aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.."

"Tapi tak mungkin jika kami mengorbankan Donghae!" sela tuan Lee dengan cukup tegas. Iapun turut terbawa emosi. Ia kebingungan hingga harus mengusap kasar wajahnya, menunjukkan resahnya di hadapan Hankyung. Ia tak peduli lagi!

**...**

Leeteuk datang pada akhirnya. Dengan wajah yang tak pernah meninggalkan tangisnya. Berbekas, membuat kedua matanya kian sembab. Membuat permukaan kulit pada wajahnya memerah.

"Kau datang? Bagaimana?"

Ternyata masih ada Kibum disana. Ia langsung bertanya pada Leeteuk tentu saja. Apa yang terjadi pada Donghae? Bagaimana keadaannya? Karena Donghae sendiri tetap tertidur. Tak berkata apapun atau mengeluh sakit. Katakanlah ini konyol! Ini pikiran konyol seorang Kibum.

Sisi lain, Leeteuk sama sekali tak menjawab Kibum. Memandang Kibumpun tidak sama sekali. Leeteuk hanya fokus pada Donghae. Ia hampiri Donghae dengan seuntai resah di wajahnya. Berulang kali ia mengusap kasar wajahnya, menyingkirkan air mata di wajahnya.

Kibum hanya memperhatikan segalanya. Ia lihat Leeteuk yang akhirnya terduduk di kursi dekat ranjang. Ia lalu melihat Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan erat dan lalu menyimpanya di dadanya. Semua nampak jelas bagi Kibum. Hingga bisikan Leeteukpun..

"_Hyung _disini, Hae. Jangan takut! _Hyung _akan menemanimu hingga kau terbangun.."

Kibum sedikit kebingungan akan hal tersebut. Namun setidaknya ia tahu, semua belum membaik. Dari apa yang dilihatnya, tidakkah terjadi sesuatu dengan Donghae? Hingga Leeteuk bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Namun ia terlihat menegarkan dirinya. Ia putuskan untuk tetap berada di tempatnya. Mengabaikan kantuknya. Menyingkirkan lelahnya hanya untuk mengamati segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

**...**

"Maafkan aku.."

Satu usapan terjadi pada selembar foto yang kini berada dalam genggaman seorang tuan bermarga Lee. Ada beberapa wajah yang tercetak disana, termasuk dirinya. Ada sikecil Donghae dan si bocah Leeteuk. Sedang satunya, adalah sang ibu dari kedua putranya tersebut. Istrinya: mantan istrinya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyemin-_ah_.."

Ungkapan maaf kembali tertuang pada dia yang bahkan sudah tak nampak di bumi. Meski masih mungkin ungkapan tersebut akan di dengar, namun tuan besar penyandang marga Lee itu nampak bercakap dalam nada konyolnya. Ia bahkan menangis tanpa memperhatikan berapa usianya kini? Terlalu tua untuk menjadi secengeng itu. Pantas bukan? Siapapun akan menangis jika merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ini tertuang dari pengakuan dirinya.

"Aku tak mampu menjaga mereka," lirihnya. "Anak kita!" isaknya dengan satu gigitan pada bibirnya, menandakan betapa pedihnya ia saat ini. Mengingat semua hal yang mungkin tengah diresapi olehnya.

"Aku bersalah padamu! Pada mereka! Semua salahku.."

Namun, akan kemana penyesalan itu sampai? Akankah itu memperbaiki segalanya?

Satu usapan lembut ia rasakan menyentuh pundaknya tiba-tiba. Tuan Lee segera mendongak dan lalu mengusap air matanya dengan tergesa setelah melihat siapa yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Mengapa kau disini?"

Suara lembut nan menyejukkan milik istrinya kini menyapanya. Suara yang telah menemaninya sejak lama. Dengan sabar terus menemainya tanpa lelah, apapun yang terjadi. Dan juga, "kau menangis?" dia yang selalu mengerti semua yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Maaf.." hanya itu yang terlantun dari bibir tuan Lee, lagi.

"Ada apa, hm? Terjadi sesuatukah? Dimana anak-anak? Kyuhyun menanyakan Donghae begitu ia siuman.."

Satu hantaman menghujam hati seorang tuan besar tersebut. Ia tak tahan hingga akhirnya harus menumpahkan tangisnya di hadapan sang istri. Ia menangis terisak, hingga ibunda dari Cho Kyuhyun itu harus memeluknya, menenangkannya dengan mengusap punggungnya perlahan. "Ceritakanlah, agar semua menjadi ringan.." bisiknya.

Dan di antara tangis itu, nama "Donghae" terdengar begitu lirihnya.

Singkat! Hanya satu kata berupa nama salah satu dari anak mereka. Namun itu tak pelak membuat seorang ibu tersengat panik saat itu juga. "Ada apa dengan Donghae, huh?"

**...**

Malam kembali menjelang, namun semua masih tetap sama..

Leeteuk terus berkutat dengan sabarnya. Terduduk di tempat yang sama. Tak melakukan apapun meski banyak hal yang Kibum tawarkan padanya. Bibirnya mengering karena tak tersentuh air. Tubuhnya melemah karena tak memakan sedikitpun makanan. Ia akan mengatakan "Donghaepun tak makan!" jika Kibum tawarkan makanan padanya.

Tidakkah ia gila? Setidaknya ini adalah rutukan Kibum.

Kini dirinya tengah seorang diri bersama Donghaenya. Ia masih terduduk di tempat yang sama. Tak berkata apapun, hanya mendengarkan irama alat yang melantunkan hidup Donghae. Bising! Namun Leeteuk tak henti untuk terus mengamatinya.

Pergerakanpun ia lakukan ketika harus menyelipkan bandul salib bersama kalungnya di antara jemari Donghae. Ia bantu Donghae untuk menggenggam kalung tersebut, dan lalu meletakkan punggung tangan Donghae tersebut di wajahnya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan berbisik.

"Kau sedang bertemu Tuhan? Atau setidaknya kau bertemu ibu, Hae?" bisik Leeteuk. Ia terlihat tak menyerah untuk terus mengajak Donghae bicara. "Katakan pada mereka, bahwa kau masih ingin bersamaku. Kau masih ingin melakukan banyak hal bersama kami. Bisakah?"

Mata Leeteuk kembali terbuka dengan tetesan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Maksud dirinya adalah, ingin melihat apakah Donghae mendengarnya? Namun air matanya yang berdesakkan keluar, membuatnya tak sabar untuk mengusap kasar air mata tersebut.

Ia tahan nafasnya agar tangis itu tak kembali tercipta. Ia tegarkan hatinya. Ia genggam kembali jemari Donghae cukup erat, dan kembali ia pejamkan matanya dengan bisikan-bisikan lain. "Mari berdo'a bersama _hyung_. _Hyung _yakin Tuhan akan mendengar kita, hm?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja! Namun Leeteuk tersenyum, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tak menyerah.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja! Kau akan bertahan. Kau akan segera mendapatkan kekuatan agar mampu membuka matamu kembali. Kau.." ucap Leeteuk terhenti. Ia harus menahan nafasnya kala tangis itu kembali menyeruak menyerang kedua bola matanya. "Setidaknya kau akan bertahan untukku, kan?"

Leeteuk memandang wajah Donghae dengan miris. "_Hyung _disini, Hae. _Hyung _menunggumu, apapun yang terjadi. Kau dengar janjiku kan, Hae?" tanyanya pada Donghae. Tetap tak ada pergerakan apapun..

Sedang di tempat lain..

"Aku mengerti, terlebih Kyuhyun! Dia tak akan pernah mau menerimanya. Aku yakin itu!"

Tuan Lee hanya tersenyum getir sambil membenahi selimut Kyuhyun. "Pantas bukan, jika Leeteuk takut. Ia bahkan tak mengijinkan siapapun menemui Donghae termasuk aku. Ia terlalu takut kami akan melakukannya.."

Sang ibu turut tersenyum. Ia amati wajah Kyuhyun sesaat. Setelahnya, ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan melirik suaminya. "Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu lama tidur," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Terakhir dia berpesan, agar kita membangunkannya jika Donghae sudah datang.."

Hening..

Keduanya berfikir, 'bagaimana jika Donghae tidak juga datang?', karena memang Donghae tak mungkin datang dalam waktu dekat ini! Sontak tuan Lee mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan lalu mengusap wajah putranya tersebut. "Kyu.." panggilnya, berharap Kyuhyun akan terbangun untuk menyambut sapaan darinya.

Resah! Keduanya menjadi resah kala tak mendapatkan sahutan dari Kyuhyun. Anak itu terlalu lelap dalam tidurnya. Padahal sudah ada banyak panggilan atas namanya.

"Kyuhyunie, bangun sayang.."

"Aku akan memanggil Hankyung agar segera kemari!" putusan dari tuan Lee akhirnya keluar. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk memanggil Hankyung, sang dokter yang ia percaya selama ini.

Sedang nyonya Lee menjadi cemas dan berusaha menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyunnya tak juga bangun! Lalu bagaimana?

Tanpa menunggu sang suami datang bersama Hankyung, entah mengapa kakinya melangkah keluar begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri. Dalam tangisnya yang pecah ia berlari menghampiri ruangan lain.

**Brak!**

Bahkan ia mendorong pintu ruangan tersebut dengan cukup keras. Ia disuguhi pemandangan yang mampu mendorong hatinya untuk larut ke dalam duka dan ragu yang mendalam. Punggung Leeteuk nampak tenang. Tenang, begitupun Donghae yang terlelap dalam sakitnya.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat. Mungkin belum kering mulutnya berkata, namun ia sudah harus membantahnya. Naluri seorang ibu bekerja kini! Sebutlah egois ketika ia meminta kebahagian hanya untuk putranya. Putra yang sempat hidup di rahimnya. Putra yang terlahir darinya, dan merupakan separuh jiwanya.

Tangisnyapun pecah.

"Leeteuk-_ah_!" panggilnya parau. Dilihatnya Leeteuk yang tak bergeming di tempatnya. "Kyuhyun membutuhkanmu sekarang!" lirihnya. "Dia.." tuturnya terbata. "Di- dia membu-butuhkan Donghae! Ibu mohon.." pintanya.

Bahkan Kibum menjadi menyimak setelah beberapa detik ia turut hadir disana dan menyaksikan segalanya.

"Sebut aku jahat! Kau boleh benci padaku selamanya. Tapi ibu mohon, berikan jantung Donghae untuk Kyuhyun! Ibu mohon! Bukankah kau berjanji untuk melindungi Kyuhyun selamanya? Apapun yang terjadi?"

**Tes.**

Seketika itu pula satu tetes air mata menetes dari mata Kim Kibum. Ia yang sebelumnya tak tahu kini menjadi mengetahui segalanya. Separah apa keadaan tersebut tengah berlangsung. Ia sempat membantah, bahkan berulang kali mengatakan bahwa 'seharusnya tak ada kematian! Tak boleh ada kematian!'

"Ibu mohon! Ibu memohon padamu.."

Sang ibu terus saja memohon dengan sangat. Padahal Leeteuk sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Saat Kibum mendekat padanyapun, ia masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Seolah tak mendengar, Leeteuk tetap memejamkan matanya sambil melantunkan banyak bisikan.

"Jangan dengarkan apapun, Hae. _Hyung _sudah berjanji bukan? _Hyung _akan tetap menjagamu disini. Tak akan _hyung _biarkan siapapun menyentuhmu sedikit saja. Tidak akan!"

Kibum terhenyak. Ia dapat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk setelah ia mendekat. Ia menjadi bingung, terkurung akan suana tersebut. Hingga harus ia menutup mulutnya untuk meredam tangisnya sendiri. Dilihatnya Donghae yang menangis dalam tidurnya.

Ada air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Donghae. Mungkinkah ia mendengar segalanya? Menyadari betapa Leeteuk kini mempertahankan hidupnya. Sang _hyung _kini ada untuknya. Tetap berdiri di sampingnya dan menjaganya.

_"Hyung_.." lirih Kibum pada akhirnya. Ia tak tahan hingga mengundurkan dirinya dari keadaan tersebut. Membiarkan seorang ibu tetap memohon disana..

**...**

"Bagaimana Kibum-_ah_? Leeteuk masih di dalam? Ibu bawakan makanan untuknya.."

Tuan Kim datang bersama istrinya di malam tersebut. Menghampiri putra mereka yang terjaga di rumah sakit sepanjang hari. Tuan Kim yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa putranya dirundung duka yang mendalam. Merekapun telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya tuan Kim kemudian. Ia terduduk di samping putranya tersebut. Ia menangkap gelagat aneh dari Kibum yang tak juga menyahut sapaan mereka. Bahkan sangat terlihat! Kim Kibum yang mereka kenal. Sosok yang tak akan pernah menunjukkan tangisnya kini tengah berusaha untuk tetap tak menunjukkan tangisnya tersebut.

Padahal gurat pedih itu tak akan pernah mampu hilang. Gurat cemas itu tercetak jelas, membuat tuan Kim harus membawa sang putra ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Menangislah jika kau ingin.." bisiknya.

Seketika itu pula satu tangisan telah pecah. Kim Kibum, kini menangis keras dalam dekapan sang ayah. Ia menangis pedih, terlebih ketika dirasakan olehnya usapan-usapan di punggungnya dari sang ayah. Bahkan tangisannya tersebut memecah keheningan di sepanjang lorong yang tengah mereka tempati.

Tak ada kata ataupun rutukan yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Hanya jeritan tertahan yang terdengar pedih mengalun.

"Dengar!" bisik tuan Kim pada akhirnya. Ia pererat dekapannya untuk sang putra. "Kau harus baik-baik saja. Kau harus kuat. Mereka membutuhkanmu, anakku!"

Kibum mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia meredam tangisnya saat itu juga. Merapatkan mulutnya padahal air matanya tetap tertumpah..

**...**

Malam semakin larut.

Leeteuk masih kukuh dengan posisinya. Dingin tak dihiraukannya. Lelah diabaikannya. Kantuk diusir olehnya tanpa celah. Ia tetap fokus menatap wajah Donghae. "_Hyung_ ingin mengingatmu, Hae.."

"_Hyung_ ingin menghafal wajahmu.."

"Rasanya berbeda saat kau masih membuka matamu."

"Mengapa _hyung_ menjadi setakut ini? Mengapa _hyung _menjadi seresah ini?"

"Donghae, kau tak berniat meniggalkan _hyung, _kan?"

Gumaman-gumaman kecil terus Leeteuk lantunkan. Gumaman yang tertuang dalam bisikan pedihnya. Ia tak lagi menangis, namun jiwanya seolah telah menghilang bersama air mata yang telah mengering.

"Seharusnya kau bangun, agar mereka semua tak melakukan hal buruk padamu. Pada kita!"

Detak jantung Donghae masih terdengar, tergambar dari alat di sampingnya. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Leeteuk tetap bertahan. Satu harapan yang meminta sebuah keajaiban. Semua masih berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, hingga bunyi lengkingan keras dan panjang mengguar memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Tidak! Leeteuk tak ingin mendengarnya. Ia menepis semua yang di dengarnya. Ia tutup rapat mata dan telinganya. Ia hanya mampu menggenggam jemari Donghae lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, dengan mulut yang terus berdo'a. Meminta pada Tuhannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Jangan ambil dia! Beri ia kekuatan! Jaga dia ibu, jaga dia untukku! Tuhan! Jangan!" pekiknya tertahan dalam nada resah yang begitu kentara.

Hingga mereka berdatangan. Beberapa dokter bersama Hankyung di antara mereka. Tuan Lee, dan juga ada Kibum bersama kedua orang tuanya di ambang pintu. Mereka menunggu dengan satu raut sedih terpancar. Seolah telah merelakan, telah pasrah pada apapun yang terjadi.

Leeteuk tetap dengan posisinya. Tetap terduduk tanpa ingin diganggu. Ia biarkan para dokter kesulitan menggapai Donghae. Karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tak melepas jemari Donghae dan tetap memejamkan erat matanya. Suara bising itu tak ingin didengarnya. Mereka yang terus menyerukan nama Donghae. Menekan-nekan dada Donghae di sisi ranjang yang lain. Sementara bunyi lengkingan itu masih terdengar.

Saat itulah Leeteuk mendapat satu pelukan hangat serta satu bisikan di telinganya. Ada suara sang ayah. Leeteuk berhasil menangkapnya. Namun apa yang di dengarnya bukanlah apa yang ingin ia dengar.

"Relakan dia, Leeteuk-_ah_.."

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha membuang kalimat yang baru saja di dengarnya. Ia terus saja berdo'a tanpa mau mendengar. Setelahnya, ia merasa tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Donghae menjadi hangat. Ia sedikit membuka matanya dan mendapati Hankyung yang kini turut menggenggam tangan itu.

"_Hyung_, beri kami keputusan itu. Waktunya sudah tak banyak.."

Leeteuk menjadi kesal karenanya. Ia menepis tangan Hankyung dengan kasar. Ia bangkit dengan nafas memburu. "Jangan kalian sentuh dia jika hanya ingin membunuhnya!" jeritnya dengan sangat keras.

"Leeteuk-_ah_, ayah mohon. Mengertilah.."

"Tidak ayah! Donghae anakmu! Dia darah dagingmu! Dia adikku!" raung Leeteuk. Ia memekik dengan mata menatap tajam pada siapapun disana. Langkahnya melemas. Sesaat setelah ia berdiri, rasa pusing menderanya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun membunuhnya!" lirihnya. "Tidak akan.."

Leeteuk kehilangan kesadarannya pada akhirnya. Inilah batasnya. Inlah lelahnya. Inilah puncak kekuatannya. Ia kehilangan itu semua. Ia terlalu lelah menepis semua kenyataan tersebut. Ia terjatuh di lantai. Sedikit penyelasan sebelum kegelapan mengambilnya adalah, 'bagaimana Donghae! Bagaimana jika aku tak di sampingnya..'

Ternyata rasa takut itu tak cukup mampu membuatnya bertahan dan iapun akhirnya tumbang..

**...**

"Kita akan melakukan operasi. Kita telah mendapatkan jantungnya!"

**.**

**.**

_Hembusan angin begitu sejuk terasa, menggoyangkan rambut pirang milik Leeteuk perlahan. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan indah. Di bawah sinar matahari yang mulai meredup dirinya berada kini. Terduduk di sebuah kursi yang tengah menghadap pada hamparan laut di bawah sana._

_Sebuah pohon nan rindang menjadi saksi saat senyum indah terlukis di bibirnya. Dedaunan yang bergoyangpun seolah menyiratkan betapa bahagia mereka. Leeteuk tersenyum kala mendengar dengkuran halus, serta merasakan sapuan nafas lembut di kedua sisinya._

_Ia melirik, dan mendapati Donghae yang tertidur di sisi kanannya. Wajahnya menoleh, dan mendapati Kyuhyun di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Keduanya jatuh tertidur di bahu miliknya, sehingga tak ada kata yang harus terucap kala itu. Namun Leeteuk mempererat genggaman tangan yang terjalin di antara tangan kedua adiknya. Ia genggam penuh kehangatan. Lalu ia katakan.. "Tak ada yang boleh pergi meninggalkanku. Tidak satupun di antara kalian!"_

**TBC**

* * *

**Dari saya untuk chapter ini? No coment! **

**T - T**

**Maaf ya jika lagi-lagi gantungin kalian sama nasib mereka yg belum jelas. Saya suka aja liat kalian kelabakan dan meneba-nebak sendiri jadinya, :p**

**Jujur, sayapun masih bingung dan belum bisa pastikan apapun! :'(**

**.**

**Sebaiknya saya langsung utarakan maaf dan terima kasih saya buat kalian-kalian, :')**

**.**

**HaElf ^ Safa Fishy ^ lisamei ^ Guest ^ pandagame ^ Safa Fishy ^ Gihae Lee ^ Aisah92 ^ Rini11888**

**Sitha911110 ^ lyELF ^ BryanTrevorKim ^ marina3424 ^ Lee HwaKyung**

**poppokyu ^ Gustin Wu ^ casanova indah ^ Cho Kyura ^ Guest ^ teukiangle ^ tiaraputri16**

**Guest ^ Ainun861015 ^ ndah951231 ^ choyeonrin ^ ShinJoo24 ^ GaemGyu92 ^ oelfha100194 **

**Love Baby Hae ^ vha chandra ^ bee kuikui ^ tya andriani ^ hyerilee. haenemo ^ dydy ^ fikyu**

**arumfishy ^ Changmin loppie ^ ExitoHaeFishyQueen ^ gyu1315 ^ Dinan Lee ^ riekyumidwife ^ cece**

**xxx ^ Augesteca ^ Yulika19343382 ^ Vivi Kurnia ^ 92Line ^ ameliachan ^ namihae**

**WONHAESUNG LOVE ^ ulfahnrzzh ^ dhedingdong ^ haelfishy ^ Mira Haje ^ gx ^ NESkyu ^ ELFImnida**

**ekha sparkyu ^ Guest ^ kihae forever ^ rrannteuk ^ lee Kyula ^ AriskaXian ^ FishyEl**

**Cho Ai Lyn ^ kihae forever ^ Park Shinju ^ hijkLEETEUK ^ pacarnyaTiyo ^ ADS ^ Haehae15**

**Kim Haemi ^ Gyurievil ^ haekyuLLua ^ KimKeyNa2327 ^ sfsclouds ^ nureazizah ^ dyayudya ^ Dew'yellow**

**vicya merry ^ Blackyuline ^ auhaehae ^ Laut ^ lenyclouds ^ BabyFishy**

**BunnyKyunnie ^ ike. aulia ^ Chokyu**

* * *

**Ya ampun maapin banget saya gak sempet bales satu-satu. Kebayang aja gitu lamanya mungkin ya? :3**

**Lagian takut gak keburu juga. Karena ini saya update, khusus untuk teman saya yang katanya ulang tahun hari minggu esok. DEW! ^Dew'Zed^ !**

**Selamat ulang tahun, sayang! Hehehehe~**

**Dia gak minta apapun katanya. Hanya minta update fict ini. Hmh, baiklah! Saya berikan ini untukmu, :')**

**Hanya ini gpapa ya? Ohohohoho~**

**Eonn juga kemaren ulang tahun gak ada yg kasih epep! -_-" okesip!**

**Sekian, **

**:D :D :D :D**


End file.
